


珍珠淚

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Translation, Forbidden Love, Melancholy, Merman Bucky, Merpeople, Minor Character Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, sad Steve
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 「有沒有人在試圖這裡自殺，還是有沒有屍體被尋獲？」一陣沈默。史蒂夫這才意識到她一定有所臆測。他輕笑一聲，緩解氣氛。「小佩，不是妳想的那樣。我只是⋯⋯我在水裡看見了什麼東西，可是我並不確定，也可能是我幻想出來的。」「好。」她平靜地答道。「答案是沒有。至少就我所知。」
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pearly Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543503) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



史蒂夫・羅傑斯把兩件沈重的行李掉放在門廊上，拉展背部。他閉上眼睛，愛爾蘭海的浪聲在他身後，滔滔綿延，彷彿回到了他的童年時光。他在都柏林郊區的沙灘上追逐他的母親、蹦棒跳跳的記憶自眼簾後迎襲而來，他立刻張開眼睛。

_不是現在。_

他四處張望，在這間位於這片偏僻幽靜沙灘上的空置木屋找不到任何變化或毀損。周圍環境倒是有所不同。他的母親生前種植的花已經凋亡。他蹲下來撫碰其中一朵枯萎的花。一個無奈的嘆息脫口而出，他的目光端詳自己的手指在乾燥的土壤裡來回戳動。

這將會列入他的待辦清單內。他現在要做的，是確保這個地方可以恢復宜居的狀態。

一走進屋內，他在這裡的童年記憶排山倒海席捲而來。這是他們過去一起度假的地方，他的母親會來這尋求心靈的寧靜。

他讓大門開著，在屋裡走動。陳舊的藍色沙發還在，上面還掛著那條老舊的毯子。牆上仍掛著一些老照片和畫作。那個茶几還在，每次都會在史蒂夫想要繞過走到沙發的時候撞到他瘦小的膝蓋。

他微笑，卻在看見桌上擺著的一碗鮮花時停了下來。上面有一張卡片。他拿起來一看，是給他的。

_史蒂夫：_

_我把房子整理得像樣些。明天會過來。_

_佩姬_

自三個月前將母親入葬之後，這是他第一次真真正正展露笑顏。

他聞了聞花束。好美。

走到廚房去，他發現裡頭打掃得很乾淨。冰箱裡裝滿了食物，裡面還有一個用錫箔紙蓋住的派。他打開錫箔紙，派仍是溫的，聞起來很可口。

「佩姬，妳這次真是超越自己了。」他自言自語。

走回到外面，他把行李拎到屋內，上樓往小時候睡的房間去。

他第一眼就看見那張床。緩緩放下行李，他的胸口一陣緊縮，但他吞嚥下去，鼓起勇氣往隔壁的房間去。他母親的睡房。

一在她的床上坐下，他掃視整個空間。

一切如他記憶中的模樣。

這間睡房絲毫沒有改變。他記得做了一場惡夢後，或在木屋裡聽見了什麼聲音，都會過來把她叫醒。她會往旁邊挪一挪，讓他躺在身畔。六歲的他只有在那時候才覺得安全，緊緊挨在她身邊。

他在此時才真正意識到自己的人生處於什麼階段。

他失去了他的母親。

他發出一個痛苦的嗚咽，悲戚彎身，淚水簌簌落下。自母親入土之後，這是他第一次哭泣。

~.~.~

第二天，史蒂夫洗了澡，把手機充電，煮了些咖啡。嗅聞那陣濃郁的香氣，他提醒自己要感謝佩姬為他提供一切所需，以便他在這裡住上一陣子。他原本擔心自己得到鎮上去採買，但很慶幸她已經備妥一切，甚至包括他最喜歡的咖啡品牌。

做早餐並不在他的計畫內。他拿了馬克杯，走到外面站在門廊上。

浪潮平靜許多，不再猛力撞擊海岸，或幾顆零星的岩石。

他決定去散個步。風並不大，卻有些冷。他於是套上毛衣，帶著馬克杯，沿著沙灘漫步。他一邊喝咖啡，一邊環顧四周，把這個地方的風景收入眼簾。

他內心有一部分很感激他的母親買下這個地方。這塊地和沙灘是屬於她的，是她的資產，他後來自然繼承了一切。想起她在遺囑裡明定他永遠不得出售這片地產，且須好好保護免於所有人與擅闖者，他不禁蹙眉。

史蒂夫希望他可以住在這裡。永不離開。但他在華盛頓特區的生活正在等著他。

他確保自己沒有太靠近水域，繞過幾顆阻擋去路的巨石。

數分鐘過去了，他發現自己正在注視著自己在沙灘上行走的赤足。「鬱鬱寡歡並不適合你啊，史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」一把好聽的聲音在他身後說。

他微笑轉身，看見佩姬・卡特正朝他走來。她光著腳，一雙高跟鞋懸在手上。

「嘿。」他溫柔地打招呼。

紅唇展開笑容，她伸手把他攬進懷裡。史蒂夫讓她擁抱他，真正的擁抱。他覺得安全一點。

他確保手上的馬克杯離她遠一些。「妳不需要那麼做。」

「開什麼玩笑？那是我該做的。你喜歡咖啡嗎？」

他拉開距離，舉起馬克杯。「當然。」

然後他看見了。她眼神中的同情。他清清喉嚨，目光望向海洋。

「蘇薩好嗎？」

他沒聽見她有任何回答，卻感覺到她的手臂勾住他的手臂，帶著他轉身往木屋走去。

「這個嘛，如果你一定要知道的話，他問候你。他工作忙，無法過來，可是希望他下個星期可以過來。我自己呢，則是找到一些在都柏林舉行的會議參加，接下來四天，我會住在附近的汽車旅館。」

他點點頭，卻還是不看她，微笑問道：「莎拉呢？」

「她很好，是老師最愛的學生。」佩姬驕傲地說。

想到她與他的母親同名，他的內心充滿感動。佩姬很愛他的母親，儘管對方不贊成，她還是堅持讓女兒與莎拉同名。

「妳應該找個時間帶她還有你那隻漂亮的科基過來。」他看了她一眼說道。

她停下腳步，把他轉過來面對自己。他終於看著她，喉嚨哽咽。「我很遺憾我無法及時趕到。」

他吸吸鼻子，不讓眼淚掉下。「沒關係。我明白的。妳來參加葬禮，對我來說已經足夠了。」

她用手梳過他的頭髮，他閉上眼睛，嘆了一口氣。這樣的感覺真好。這樣的感覺喚回他們過往的回憶。過往時光。她還屬於他的時光。

佩姬輕輕地拍了拍他的臉頰，他張開眼睛。

「跟我說說，山姆好嗎？」她問道，拿過他的馬克杯，啜飲一口。

他笑笑看著她，兩人一起往回走。

「他還有其他客戶要忙，先對我網開一面。」

「他最好是這樣！」

她的防衛心讓他搖頭。她總是與他同一陣線。

「自從她生病之後，我已經四個月沒寫任何東西了。」他小聲坦承。

海浪的撞擊聲打斷他。

「你知道嗎⋯⋯也許——」

「佩姬⋯⋯」他嘆了一口氣，把頭往後仰。

「你應該現在開始寫。會很療癒的。這不是你當初成為作家的原因嗎？」說著，她的手臂攬住他的腰。

他發出沮喪的喟嘆。「是啊，我已經跟我的筆電大眼瞪小眼好幾天了，卻一個字也打不出來。每次都是這樣！」

「試試紙跟筆。」她朝他眨眨眼。

他輕輕笑了笑，兩人來到了木屋。「我如果這麼做的話，我就會開始畫畫，妳知道最後是什麼結果。」

「拜託！少在那裡假裝你不會畫。」

進屋前，他攔下她。「嘿，佩姬⋯⋯」

「嗯？」她轉過身，充滿光和愛的臉龐那麼美麗。他真的配不上她。當時如此，此時亦然。

史蒂夫握住她的手，吻了吻。「謝謝。謝謝妳所做的一切。」

她輕笑一聲，用雙手捧住他的臉。「你好戲劇化喔，我的老天爺。你應該加入皇家莎士比亞劇團。過海就到了。」

「閉嘴啦。」他笑著掃開她的手。

兩人進入屋內，她決定替他做午餐。他快樂地大快朵頤，是這些日子以來難得的第一次。

~.~.~

隔天一大早，史蒂夫重複同樣的動作，煮好咖啡，出門散步。這一回，他一直走到馬克杯裡的咖啡喝完為止。他來到有小圓石散落在海岸邊的一處，找了一塊可以安全坐下的小圓石，把馬克杯放在沙灘上，爬了上去。他坐在那裡，什麼也沒想。

「真是奇妙。」他對大海低語。「你一切如故⋯⋯我卻不一樣了。」

他喟嘆一聲，手臂抱住膝蓋。閉上眼睛，他深深呼吸，思緒逐漸清明，皮膚此時卻一陣涼意。他感覺有眼睛正在盯著他，像是什麼人正在觀察他。他張開眼睛，四處張望。

不見一人。

他很肯定自己仍在他母親的土地範圍內。他的土地。他並沒有私闖禁地。

史蒂夫雙手捋過頭髮，從圓石上跳下來。拿起馬克杯，他開始往木屋走回去。奇怪的是，他無法甩開自己正被人觀察的感覺。

~.~.~

那天晚上，窗外海浪拍打，他的手機在他試圖入睡的時候響起。史蒂夫蹙眉從床頭櫃拿起手機，檢查來電人的身份。他已經告知所有朋友，非緊急事件不要打電話給他。看見娜塔莎的名字閃爍，他馬上坐直身體接聽。

「什麼事？」他問道，聲音充滿恐懼。他應該習慣收到壞消息了，卻依然擔心害怕。

「哇喔，羅傑斯。這麼快就沒規矩了？」小娜說道，他可以想像她在另一端壞笑的表情。

他用一隻手捂住臉，大聲嘆了一口氣。「對不起。可是我跟妳說了——」

「是，除非是緊急事件。的確是啊。」

「喔，好。我在聽。」

她沈默不語，他咬著唇憂心等待。「小娜？」

「嗯？」

「怎麼了？」

小娜繼續保持沈默。

「妳現在嚇到我了。」說著，他下床在房內踱步。他現在真的無法承受壞消息。

「我訂婚了。」她冷靜地說。

這句話讓他猛地在睡房中間停下腳步。

「等等，什麼？」他不由自主地提高音量。

她什麼也沒說，他於是繼續道：「小娜，妳在開我玩笑嗎？」

「不是。我只是想讓你知道。在壞消息傳開之前。」

他皺眉，隨即笑著坐回到床上。「壞消息？妳不開心嗎？我不明白。」

「我也是。」她嘆道。「我也不明白。他求婚，是他蠢。」

史蒂夫挑眉。「對方到底是誰？我離開的時候，妳還單身。」

「這個嘛。」她清清喉嚨。「也不完全是。」

「呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫的記憶清晰。他一定會看見她跟什麽人在一起的。

小娜深深一個呼吸。「我在莎拉生病前就跟他約會了。我只是不太確定他會繼續待著，而且我找不到對的時機⋯⋯」

「喔。」他在床上躺下。這個消息依然驚人。他在腦子算了算時間。「那大概是四個月前⋯⋯哇喔，他動作真快。他叫什麼名字？」

「克林特。克林特・巴頓。他是個廚師，我想說答應他的求婚，他會永遠幫我做飯。」

他竊笑。「他一定會欣賞妳的浪漫。」

「沒有人逼他求婚。」她辯護道。

「也沒有人逼妳接受。」他反駁。

聽見她稍後的笑聲，他微笑了。「妳愛他？」

「是啊。所以為什麼要等呢，你懂嗎？」

他點點頭。事實是，他從未處於這種狀況。

他從未真正的墜入愛河。

~.~.~

隔天，史蒂夫雙手叉腰，因筋疲力竭而彎身喘氣。他已經好一陣子沒有跑步了。自從他的母親入院之後，他便停下這個習慣。他無法離開她身邊。

他的身體在重新學習一切，在試著記憶這個曾是史蒂夫每天非做不可的習慣。

他對著大海，從水壺大口喝水。他把額頭上的汗水擦掉，眺望這片海洋。

海水看來並不和善。深沈冷酷，令人生畏，與過去幾天的形象大不相同。

浪潮拍打岸邊的聲音讓他做了決定。他脫掉鞋子，脫掉上衣，決定穿著短褲下去游泳。

他並沒有跑下水。他緩緩地走著，母親的爽朗笑聲，他在沙灘上畫她的記憶侵佔他的腦子。他沒有看見海水，只是在一直走到無法感受到雙腳觸碰海底，覺得自己被海水覆蓋。

史蒂夫背朝下，在水上漂浮數分鐘。不知怎的，仰望天空讓他想起了家。那是他的朋友此時所在之處，是他離開他們過來短住的地方。他們以為他來這裡寫作，殊不知他是來這裡哀悼的。

他閉上眼睛，對身邊一切置之不理。浪聲、風聲，還有冰冷的海水包圍他、充斥他。他不想去感受、思考或記憶什麼。

這個方法的效果短暫。於是，他哀嘆一聲，翻身游得更遠。他游啊游，在海岸不遠處停下，但距離也不算近。

數秒鐘後，他決定釋放自己，開始往下沉。

他的身體往水中深深下墜。除了混濁的海水，他的眼睛什麼也沒看見，然後幾乎是一片暗黑。他墜得越深，越是無法清楚看見任何東西。

迷失在這片深海中，他很快便平靜下來。他閉上眼睛。這裡也安全許多。對他而言，屏息的時間較一般人持久並不稀奇。他在大學游泳隊的時候經常如此。

在海底被水包圍，從這個世界中藏匿，他感覺到某種寧靜。

他尚未睜開眼睛，深知再過幾秒鐘他就會往上游。他只是想要更多這份意料不到的平靜。

然後他感覺到了。

不知怎的，他感覺有什麼東西在他附近游泳。就在他的身邊。

他感覺一片陰影越過他的臉。

史蒂夫沒有睜開眼睛。他一動也不動，因為那一定是什麼大魚或鯊魚。

他可以想見明天的頭條新聞。

_作家史蒂夫 G. 羅傑斯被鯊魚侵食。_

接著，他感覺到那個在他身邊近距離移動的東西停了下來。

在他面前停了下來。

他可以感覺到。近在咫尺，卻沒碰觸。

他已經缺氧卻無法動彈。他甚至無法張開眼睛。太不可思議了，幾分鐘之前，他還在暢快享受這份孤寂。海水略為移動他的身體。

他再也無法承受肺部那股灼痛，亟需空氣的慾望迫使他往上游，但在這之前，他張開雙眼。

對於眼前所見，他並沒有心理準備。他原本以為會看見一條大魚或鯊魚，甚至是海龜。卻沒料想會看見人類的眼睛。

銳利的灰藍色眼睛正在直視他的雙眼。

他不由自主地發出一聲尖叫，身體猛地往後退，竭盡所能儘速往上游。當他終於浮出水面，他大聲喘氣，吸進空氣。他呼吸急促，抹了一把臉，慌亂地東張西望。

有人在這裡。有人剛剛在下面偷襲他。

「怎麼可能⋯⋯」他大聲問道，接著叫喊。「有人在嗎？」

他這時恍然那個人也許還在下面。

溺水或者已經⋯⋯死了。

「靠！靠！」他叫了一聲，吸了一大口氣，又潛入海裡。

他潛到剛剛離開的地方，四處張望，卻不見任何人。而且，周圍一片漆黑。他浮出水面，眺望沙灘。那裡一個人也沒有，也沒有被丟棄的衣物。

他閉上眼睛，努力回想。他只記得那雙眼睛，還有一頭黑髮。僅此而已。

深深一個呼吸，他又潛入海中，環顧四周。他努力了三次，卻徒勞無功。

他感到疲累，沮喪氣餒，決定游回到沙灘上。一離開水面，他往回看，耐心等待。他不能就這樣放棄一個人。

當周遭的聲音只剩下浪聲和他自己清淺的呼吸，一個想法浮現腦海。

這一切會不會只是他自己的幻覺呢？

他在水裡好長一段時間，比平時還要長。他缺氧的腦子有可能幻想出那雙眼睛。

「幹⋯⋯」他喃喃自語。

撿起自己的汗衫和水壺，他瞄了大海最後一眼。

什麼都沒有。一個人也沒有。

~.~.~

「我沒事，山姆。」說著，史蒂夫把腳抬放在對面的椅子上。為了跟他的好朋友聊天，電視機的音量關掉了，擺在他大腿上的書則被擱置。

太陽早已西沉，他覺得疲憊不堪，尤其是經歷了較早前的恐怖潛水經歷。

「兄弟，別一副我不了解你的樣子。我已經和你當了那麼多年的朋友。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，站起來替自己泡一杯熱可可。外頭漸涼，他可以聽見浪濤劇烈拍打海岸的聲音。

「你不用擔心。」史蒂夫堅持道。他用肩膀夾住手機，把熱牛奶倒進杯子裡。看著巧克力粉融化，牛奶變成淺褐色，他覺得神奇。

「好。那⋯⋯你開始寫什麼了嗎？」山姆問。

史蒂夫發出一個沮喪的長嘆。「沒有。什麼也寫不出來。我就坐在筆電前面，然後⋯⋯什麼也沒有。我又開始閱讀了，就想試試，試試發動我的腦袋。」

「聽我說，這是寫作的最佳時機。我要你把那些情感引導到寫作上。拜託，你就隨便寫些什麼，對你會有幫助的。」

那雙銳利的藍色眼睛閃過他的腦海，他頓了頓。「嘿，山姆？」

「嗯？」

「我要掛電話了。」

山姆沒有說話，史蒂夫討厭對自己的朋友做這種事。他並不是在躲避他。不完全是。可是他需要打電話給佩姬。

「好。你會打電話給我，對吧！」

「一定會。」

掛上電話後，他迅速撥了佩姬的號碼，走到外面的門廊上。今晚的浪潮洶湧，大海看起來一點也不平靜或安詳，甚至比剛剛更為嚴重。

「可別跟我說我是你的新繆思。我沒辦法應付你，史蒂夫。」

他微微笑了笑。「不是。」他喝了一口巧克力牛奶，覺得溫暖一些。「妳知道那個特工的靈感是來自妳吧。」

「知道，史蒂夫。」她嘆道。「每一個認識你的人都知道。拜託，蘇薩一直吵著我要找你聊聊他懸懸念念的一個想法。請你拒絕他，史蒂夫。」

「這個嘛，妳大可放心，因為根本沒有什麼想法。什麼想法也生不出來。連一個完整的句子都寫不出來。」

他們之間一陣沈默，她的語氣轉為溫柔。「你還好嗎？」

史蒂夫馬上充耳不聞。「是這樣的，我想問⋯⋯」

「嗯嗯。」

「我知道妳不是一直在這裡。妳住在倫敦。可是妳幫忙照顧房子一段時間了，妳三不五時會過來視察⋯⋯」

「是啊。」

「這裡有沒有一個⋯⋯我不曉得，有沒有人經過這裡？」

「沒有。你那裡是私有地。你知道你母親買了房子跟那塊地。怎麼了？」

「或者⋯⋯有沒有人在試圖這裡自殺，還是有沒有屍體被尋獲？」

一陣沈默。史蒂夫這才意識到她一定有所臆測。他輕笑一聲，緩解氣氛。「小佩，不是妳想的那樣。我只是⋯⋯我在水裡看見了什麼東西，可是我並不確定，也可能是我幻想出來的。」

「好。」她平靜地答道。「答案是沒有。至少就我所知。」

他嗯了一聲，咬著下唇。

「你沒事吧，史蒂夫？」

他笑了笑，聽來有些緊張。靠！他不需要再惹麻煩。他的朋友以為他瘋了⋯⋯還是想要尋死。

「嗯，沒事。我只是剛好想到一些合理的解釋。」

「明天是我在都柏林的最後一天，所以我們要一起吃晚餐。我會過去接你。這裡有一家很溫馨，但很棒的酒吧⋯⋯」

他瞥了一眼幽暗的大海。海洋看來像是發狂似的。

「我等妳。」

~.~.~

大海隔天寧靜許多。等待佩姬之際，史蒂夫決定聽從她和山姆的忠告。

他沿著沙灘走，來到了那群小圓石。他選在一棵圓石旁略為溫暖的沙灘上坐下，把黑色的筆記本擱在彎曲的膝蓋上。右手握著鉛筆，他開始等待。他的眼睛掃視眼前的景象，希望可以寫些什麼。什麼都好。

低頭看的時候，他看見筆記本乾淨、空白的頁面。他想起學校裡其中一位教授所提供的寫作建議：永遠要填滿頁面。絕對不要盯著空白的螢幕或紙張。寫就對了。

他閉上眼睛，做了兩個深呼吸，準備動筆。

當鉛筆落在紙上的時候，他感覺有眼睛正在注視著他。

他抬起頭，四處張望。

沒有人。

他最好趁佩姬到來之前完成一點事。他真的想做些什麼，好讓他們不再把他當小孩呵護。

他低下頭，抿了抿唇。

「好，我可以的。文思枯竭只是⋯⋯」

他寫下自己的感受。只有一句子。

我很孤單。

他吐了一口氣，把東西放在一旁，索性躺下來。他很努力不讓自己哭泣。不是因為他文思枯竭，而是因為他寫的那個句子。

「老天爺⋯⋯」

他一直注視著晴朗的天空，直到太陽讓他昏昏欲睡。他決定睡一會兒無傷大雅。在佩姬到來之前，還有三個小時。

史蒂夫不曉得他到底睡了多久，可是他很肯定自己睡了一場最放鬆的好覺，安詳無夢。一個沈重的東西落在他的胸口上。他是漸漸有感，重量隨著每一秒的流逝逐漸加重，卻不討人厭。

那個東西移到他的心臟處，他緩緩恢復意識，發現自己仍背朝下躺著。

但這一次，他抬眼未見天空。

又是那雙銳利的灰藍色眼睛，注視著他，眼神困惑。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，凝視對方。他一動也不動，以免這個不知何方神聖跑掉。

阻擋天空的黑色長髮、高顴骨、線條硬朗的下巴、還有完美的嘴巴、迷人的眼睛⋯⋯

他怔怔對望，發現這張臉⋯⋯

「好美。」史蒂夫輕聲說。

對方臉頰泛紅，目光垂下數秒，又抬頭看著史蒂夫。

意識到自己方才把話大聲說出來，史蒂夫也紅了臉。他隨即注意到胸口上那個沈重的東西是對方的手。正好停留在他的心臟處。

「你的心情好沈重。」陌生人用非常舒緩的聲音說道。「為什麼？」

史蒂夫吞嚥了一下，不曉得該怎麼回答。他可以感應他的心情？他感應到什麼呢？他想站起來提問，問這個人為什麼會出現在海底，問他在這裡做什麼。

陌生人一直好奇地看著他，彷彿史蒂夫是最令人疑惑的存在。史蒂夫接著感覺到另一隻手伸過來觸摸他的臉，卻在這時聽見佩姬的聲音。

「史蒂夫，你到底在哪裡啊！」

史蒂夫把頭往右手邊木屋的方向轉去。他並沒有看見佩姬。太陽已經下山了。 _我到底睡了多久？_

回過頭的時候，他沒看見俯視他的那張臉。

他迅速坐起身環視四周，卻不見對方蹤影。不見明明幾秒之前還在這裡的那個人。

_只有區區數秒。他怎麼可能跑這麼快？_

史蒂夫轉起來東張西望。他用手捋過頭髮。一定是一場夢境。

一隻手碰觸他的肩膀，他倏地轉過身，看見佩姬一臉關心。

「你沒事吧，親愛的？我到處在找你。」她溫柔地問。

他深深呼吸，努力平復情緒。他雙手互擰。佩姬一定看見了那個人。他一定還在這裡某處。他想問卻打消念頭，擔心她可能以為他又在幻想了。

可是他知道自己並沒有。

「史蒂夫！」

「呃，對啊。我只是想打個盹，可是我顯然睡太多了。」

「好，那為什麼你的汗衫是濕的？」

「啥？」

他低頭一看，發現心臟上方那一塊是潮濕的。他摸摸那裡，吞了吞口水。

他發出一個虛假的笑聲，說道。「我剛剛去游泳，然後穿上衣服在這裡打盹。」

佩姬瞇眼看著他。他雙手握住她的肩膀。「我沒事。我只是⋯⋯在這裡好好睡了一覺。」

「隨你怎麼說。走吧，我們的訂位還有半個小時。讓我們好好度過我在這裡的最後一夜。」

「好，我去拿東西。」

他撿起筆記本和鉛筆、馬克杯，瞥了周圍的岩石最後一眼。

他非得搞清楚這裡到底發生了什麼事。


	2. Chapter 2

「哇，那真是美食⋯⋯還有美酒。」史蒂夫站在木屋門前開心大笑。佩姬在門廊上站在他身後。

「那當然，我可是做過功課的，史蒂夫。」她甜美回答。

史蒂夫從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，準備開門之際，他感覺到佩姬的手滑入他的手中，把他往後拉。他轉過身的時候，她將他攬在溫暖的懷抱中，他吐出一口氣。

「這麼善感？」他問道，想讓氣氛輕鬆些。

「閉嘴啦。」她對著他的肩膀說。

放開他之前，她用手捧著他的後腦勺，親了親他的臉頰。他凝望著她溫暖的雙眼，她微笑著把大拇指伸向同樣的臉頰。

「沾到一點口紅了。」

他聳聳肩。她握住他的雙手，深深望進他的眼底。史蒂夫感到緊張，因為他知道自己無處可逃。她在強迫他面對她。面對現實。

「我會永遠，永遠都在你身邊。你知道的。」

他點點頭。「嗯，小佩，我知道——」  
「不。」她托住他的臉頰。她的眼眶含淚，嚇到了他。他很驚訝佩姬・卡特在展現脆弱的一面。他不需要這個。不是現在。也許永遠都不需要。

「我知道這有多痛苦，我並不笨，史蒂夫。你很難過——」

「佩姬——」

「不，你聽我說。我必須把話說出來，你也必須要聽。」

他呼吸哽咽，只聽見濤濤浪聲，還有她的抽泣。

「我也失去了她。我失去了一個朋友。你也知道我曾經失去過親人，所以我知道那是什麼感受。沒錯，事情已經過了三個月，我不會跟你說時間會讓你忘記傷痛，因為我不會。她是你的母親。你今後此生的每一天都會無時無刻想著她。」

他感覺一滴淚水滑落臉頰，他緊緊地捏了捏她的手。她替他擦拭眼淚，他卻一動也不動。他努力不讓自己崩潰，但他的勇氣正悄悄消失。

「但你也要明白悲傷是其中的過程。不是全部，但還是其中一部分。你現在想的是⋯⋯我要如何度過這一切，你也可能不想這麼做⋯⋯可是有句話說⋯⋯日子還是要繼續過⋯⋯真的是這樣，史蒂夫。的確是這樣。你不必現在就這麼做，你更不需要一個人面對。我們在這裡。我在這裡。她在這裡。她留下的回憶、她的精神、她的光芒。好好紀念她。」

他點點頭，垂下目光。他的視線模糊，再度湧上的淚水準備落下。

「所以我不要你自己一個人躲起來，鬱鬱寡歡，以為你就是自己筆下的那些人物⋯⋯」

他破涕而笑，她也加入一起。

「你有自己的生活。你有愛你、關心你的人。他們在等你回去。」

「你到底要我怎麼做呢，小佩？」他絕望地問。

「不要忘記史蒂夫・羅傑斯。」

他點點頭，又在看著她。她把他的淚水擦掉，他這回吸吸鼻子，輕輕一笑。

「你很多俏皮話。你也許該寫書，我介紹山姆給你。」

「哈、哈⋯⋯」她以謹慎的目光看著他。「你也許該寫些不一樣的。」

「不一樣的？」他好奇地問。

「與其書寫推理和懸疑，試試寫寫愛。」

他這次真真正正地笑了出來。「是喔，好像我有這個能耐似的。」

她調皮地拍拍他的手臂。「不需要與愛情有關。你母親的愛、你的朋友、你的事業、對生命的熱愛。」

他輕嘆一聲，雙手互擰。「如果你要我寫這個，我還沒準備好。我現在一個字都寫不出來。」

「靈感會來的，親愛的。給自己一點時間。出門走走，認識一些人⋯⋯相信我。這對你有好處的。我也經歷過，你知道的。雖然不是寫作，可是⋯⋯」她嘆了一口氣，補充道：「你總得開放心胸。」

「嗯。我想是妳對的。」

「我永遠都是對了，史蒂夫。我可是特工。」她說道，眨眨眼睛。

他哈哈大笑，兩人擁抱彼此。

「謝謝妳，小佩。」他低語。

「不客氣。我很快又會見到你的。只要有空擋，我會儘量過來。或者帶著我的小同黨在週末偷襲你。」

他拉開距離。「我很期待。」

~.~.~

與堅持不讓他隔天送開車送他去機場的佩姬道晚安後，史蒂夫把門關上，準備就寢。

他胸中的重負卸下一些。佩姬的話多少有些幫助。即使他沒有做好準備，他還是需要忠言提醒。

關掉樓下的所有開關，他往樓上走去。來到睡房，他看見窗戶還開著。關上之前，他看著濤濤海浪，想起今天稍早遇到的陌生人，不禁蹙眉。

_那個人到底從何而來？_

史蒂夫在床腳徘徊，想著他或許應該去散個步，找找那個人。他必須知道他在這附近做什麼。

可是整個人躺在床上之後，他覺得這件事可以再等等。周公正在召喚他。

史蒂夫處於半夢半醒之間，在墜入沈沈夢鄉的一刻，一個聲音將他震醒。

他略為抬頭，確定那是真的。他東張西望，發現自己還穿著牛仔褲、毛衣和鞋子。他喃喃抱怨，卻因為再次聽見那個聲音而愣一下。是聲音，沒錯，像是什麼東西被打翻了，而且聲音來自外頭，大概是門廊。

他緩緩起身。此時若是在他的公寓，他早就拿了他的棒球棍。現在，他非常感謝小娜堅持要他跟她一起上的防身課。他內心有一大部分對於聲音的來源並不擔心。他住在海邊的木屋。他開始為這件事提出合理解釋。一定是風聲，或什麼鳥類或動物。

史蒂夫下樓檢查窗戶。全都鎖上，完整無缺。大門是鎖著的，屋內沒人。從窗戶望出去，除了他母親的小花園，他什麼也沒看見。他打了個呵欠，轉身關燈，但又停下來看看窗外。

只有一片海洋。

「應該是小鳥還是什麼。」他自言自語。

他回到樓上就寢。這一次，他先把衣服脫掉才倒臥在床上。

~.~.~

第二天早晨，史蒂夫早早起床，決意恢復原本的規律。於是，他煮了咖啡，把手機充電。他穿上運動短褲，拿了慢跑鞋。把咖啡倒進馬克杯裡，喝了第一口之後，他滿足嘆息。他的手機響起收到電郵的提示，鎖上螢幕，他解除了所有提示。

他出門跑步，但才跨到門廊上，他的腳踩到了什麼硬物。低頭一看，他發現自己踩到了一些貝殼。他蹲下視察。

門廊的正中央放了五個貝殼，形狀巨大、色彩繽紛。貝殼周圍又放了三顆多彩的小石頭。它們好漂亮，他不由微笑，用雙手審視。背著光，他發現過去從未見過色彩美得如此夢幻的貝殼。青綠色、珠光色、紅色和黃色。

「嗯。」

史蒂夫小心翼翼地把它們撿起來，謝天謝地只有一個破掉而已。他把它們放在木欄上。它們應該在這裡一陣子了，他心想。他尚未準備好去思考它們從何而來。他需要跑步。

深深一個呼吸，他對眼前這個魔幻的景象微笑，然後沿著海岸奔跑，心情不知為何輕盈許多。

他的腦子忍不住想起那個陌生人。

就這樣，他以前所未有的衝勁奔跑。

~.~.~

日落之前，他決定把手機留在木屋裡，拿了他的筆記本和鉛筆到遇見那個陌生人的同個地方坐下。更確切的說，是陌生人突襲他的地方。

地點距離木屋路途遙遠，但他在圓石附近坐下，伸展雙腿，把筆記本放在大腿上。

癡癡地等了十五分鐘，史蒂夫用雙手捋過頭髮。

「我他媽的在幹嘛啊，老天爺！」

他往後躺在沙灘上，雙臂展開。筆記本還是一片空白，鉛筆埋在靠近他髖部的沙子裡，身邊的馬克杯裡的咖啡幾乎飲盡。

史蒂夫考慮他是否要索性睡覺，或閉上眼睛，複製他昨天的狀態。他哀嘆一聲，站起來搖搖頭。「我到底在搞——」

發現有人從其中一塊半浸在海水裡的大圓石偷瞄，他頓了頓。當他瞇眼細看的時候，對方躲了起來。

「你好啊！」史蒂夫叫道。

他把手抹在褲子，擦掉沙子。抬頭的時候，他呆愣住了。

是那個陌生人。

他在水裡看著史蒂夫，右手仍在那塊巨石的後面，彷彿在史蒂夫發現之前就一直躲在那裡。

史蒂夫無法把他看清楚，於是便往前移動，直到海水碰到他的腳趾。他現在可以看見他了。及肩的黑髮因為海水而往後梳，銳利的眼睛目光炯炯，還有一張絕世容顏。這一次，史蒂夫也可以看見他的身體。嗯，看見他的上半身，而且對方未著衣物。

天氣並不晴朗，他卻在某種程度上閃閃發光。好奇怪。

他們繼續彼此注視，史蒂夫這才意識到對方大概不會開口，他於是揮揮手，微微一笑。

「你好。」

「你好。」那個人緩緩地說。

隨即又沈默，顯然在等史蒂夫繼續說下去。

「呃⋯⋯你住在這附近嗎？」

「是的。」

「我是想說⋯⋯」史蒂夫用手示意整個區域。「這是私有地⋯⋯而且我——」

「人類並不擁有大海。」陌生人堅定地說。他的眼睛卻充滿好奇，某種程度上在嘲弄史蒂夫。

_喔，他是那種人。_

突然覺得緊張又難為情，史蒂夫往旁邊看了看，發出一個不安的笑聲。抓了抓頭，他答道：「嗯，不，我不是那個意思⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

史蒂夫轉回頭的時候，他發現對方依然注視著他。等待著，卻沒有生氣或難過。

_很好。_

「好，我們從頭開始。你叫什麼名字？」史蒂夫問道，雙手插進口袋裡。

這倒引起對方的興趣。他看起來很驚訝。他略略往回游，卻沒有躲在那塊圓石後面。

「巴基。」

史蒂夫微笑。「巴基。好。我的名字叫——」

「史蒂夫。你的名字叫史蒂夫。」巴基快速回答，笑容燦爛，彷彿解開了一個謎題。

「呃⋯⋯你怎麼⋯⋯」

「我聽見你那個美麗的摯愛那樣叫你。」

史蒂夫嚇了一跳。「我的摯愛？」

「是啊。你的靈魂伴侶，或你的伴侶，或⋯⋯愛人。」巴基試著說明，看來有些喪氣。他看著自己放在圓石表面的手。史蒂夫瞇著眼睛，發誓對方的手指微微發光或閃爍。

史蒂夫想要告訴對方他明白那個詞彙的意思，只是他那樣問未免過於唐突。可是他決定解釋清楚。

「她不是我的摯愛。她是一個很親密的朋友。」

「喔。」巴基說道，臉上一亮，游得更近。

巴基看著史蒂夫的表情讓他羞紅了臉，心臟蹦跳。

_搞什麼鬼？_

「你的心情有輕盈點嗎？今天？」巴基柔聲地問。

史蒂夫首次啞口無言。他咽了一下，努力整理思緒。「我不明白⋯⋯」

「那些貝殼和石頭。我希望它們起了作用。」

史蒂夫驚訝挑眉。「等等，那是你做的？」

巴基雀躍地點頭。史蒂夫不忍心跟他說他並沒有太注意那些東西。於是，他往前走了兩步，謝天謝地巴基並沒有往後游。他此時已經明白大致而言，對方是個害羞的人。

「它們有什麼作用？」

「提振心靈。放鬆心情。解除疲憊。」

「喔。」這個陌生人為了讓他心情好些，如此大費周章，史蒂夫很感動。可是這個陌生人怎麼知道他目前的處境不好呢？他是不是有所聽聞？在這附近？人們在談論嗎？可是史蒂夫這裡一個人也不認識。

「是啊，它們很漂亮。」他發現自己正注視著巴基。對方的樣貌那麼空靈飄逸，他沈浸其中，迷失了數秒。

「那就好。」巴基微笑，史蒂夫肯定那個人在發光。

他的視力也許需要再檢驗一次了。他也差不多該去檢查了。

「我跟你說，巴基。」史蒂夫以微微嚴肅的語氣開始。他真得明確傳遞訊息。「我只是想把一件事說清楚。一直到那座山，都是私有地。你不能這樣來去自如。不只是你，任何人⋯⋯」

「可是我一直在這裡游泳。我喜歡這個地方。」巴基插嘴道，眉頭一蹙。

「這個嘛，好，可是——」

「這裡沒有人。」

「沒錯，可是我現在在這裡了。我會在這裡住上一陣子，我只是想——」

「你擁有這塊地，但不是大海。絕對不是大海。」巴基說道，語氣決斷。他以挑戰的目光看著史蒂夫，眼神卻帶著難過。他轉身遊走，消失在那塊圓石的後面。

「等等，巴基⋯⋯我不是那個意思。我的本意不是那樣⋯⋯巴基。巴基！」史蒂夫一直往前，直到水深及膝。

史蒂夫這時發現巴基游泳或潛水的方式很奇怪，因為他不會浮出水面。史蒂夫環視四周，巴基並沒有從圓石的另一頭出現。他猜想對方或許決定沿著海岸潛水到另一邊的圓石後。

_很好，你嚇跑了這段期間所遇到的第一個善良又英俊的男人。_

想到自己大概也傷對方的心，他嘆了一口氣，回到自己的位置，撿起他的物品，帶著沈重的心情往木屋走去。一抵達門廊的台階，他的目光搜尋那些貝殼。他用手輕輕撿起，帶進屋內。

它們最後被擺在他的床頭櫃上。

~.~.~

那天晚上，他無法入眠，來到了小時候的睡房。他坐在那張又小又舊的床上，環顧四周。外頭海浪拍打，較為平靜，並不狂暴。

但史蒂夫一點也不覺得平靜。他抓抓頭，看看周圍。他決定清理衣櫃。他的母親大概已經當儲物間用了。他的猜測沒錯。打開衣櫃，他發現好多老舊積塵的箱子。

只有部分箱子有標籤。看見最上面的箱子，他的臉上綻放一道微笑。是那些黑膠唱片。

「喔，我的天⋯⋯」打開箱子，一看見裡頭堆疊的唱片，他輕輕驚呼。

他如今都想起了。想起他的母親會播放這些唱片，在門廊上跳舞。想起他如何笨手笨腳地試著與她共舞。她嘗試教過他多次，但他總是會踩到她赤裸的腳趾。

閉上眼睛，他看見了那個笑容。她的手捧著他的小臉，跟他說再試一次。跟他說她需要一個舞伴，所以他要再加把勁。

「我還是不會跳舞啊，媽。」說著，他拿出了幾張唱片。

他想起佩姬的話，建議他應該紀念他的母親。回想壞日子之前的她。那些他親睹她臨終前慢慢死去的日子。

史蒂夫深深一個呼吸，拿了一張他母親最愛的一張專輯下樓去。他試著回想唱機的位置。幸好他還記得唱機長什麼樣子：經典復古、褐色。想到接下來即將發生的事，他無法抑制興奮之情。他會聆聽母親鍾愛的音樂，緬懷一番凡。緩慢謹慎地把黑膠唱片放好，他奈心等待，到冰箱去拿了一罐啤酒。聽著豪林・沃爾夫（Howlin’ Wolf，也有譯為咆哮之狼）的《Smokestack Lightning》，他開心大笑。

隨著音樂點頭擺動，他把窗戶打開。浪聲與藍調的組合令人振奮。他試著跳舞，卻被自己的笨拙腳步惹得哈哈大笑。一如往常，他差點兒被自己絆倒，摔個狗吃屎。

於是，他重重地坐在沙發上，把雙腿放在茶几上，喝他的啤酒。

~.~.~

史蒂夫隔天出門採買日用品。市場就在住處附近，他於是決定走路過去。這給予他時間去思考，讓頭腦清醒。昨天晚上全神貫注地想著巴基讓他輾轉不安。到鎮上走走是好的。而且誠如佩姬所說，或許會有好處。

果不其然，她是對的。他的作家魂上身，東張西望，細心觀察。這裡的人跟小孩看來友善，安閒自得，過著自己的日子。想當然爾，意識到他是初來乍到，他們的目光會在他身上逗留片刻，但過了數秒又繼續往前走。

他來到市場，買了極需物品。看見店家外面的鮮花，他想起了他母親的花園。

「靠。」他低聲說。

他拿出手機，設定搜尋所有園藝相關的提示，同時傳了一則簡訊給佩姬尋求意見。

拿了他所需的一切，他來到收銀櫃，開始把東西放在櫃台上。

「怎麼拉長臉呢？」

「蛤？」史蒂夫抬起頭。看見是一位老太太幫他結帳，他溫柔微笑。

她就直接靠過去，用手指碰碰他的額頭。他紅著臉淺笑，把購物籃放到一旁。「睡不著。」

「是喔？」

結完帳之後，史蒂夫自己動手把物品放進購物袋，拒絕她的協助。一群聲音宏亮的年輕人進入店內，嘻笑玩鬧。他瞥了他們一眼，一個念頭出現腦海。

「您介意我請教您一件事嗎？」

她搖搖頭，把收據遞給他。

「您知不知道這附近有沒有叫巴基的人？」史蒂夫用充滿期待的聲音問道。他心想如果可以在這裡找到他，他會直接道歉，不需要等他出現。而且史蒂夫有一個強烈的感覺，短期內不會在沙灘上遇見他。巴基臉上難過的表情閃過他的腦海，他為自己的愚蠢感到氣憤。

老太太側頭思考。「巴基⋯⋯巴基⋯⋯那是什麼名字？」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了笑。「坦白說，我也不知道。應該是什麼簡稱吧。」

「抱歉啊，小伙子，我在這裡從沒聽說過巴基這個名字。」

無奈點頭，他拿起他的購物袋，離開這個小商店。

~.~.~

那天晚上，史蒂夫把食品雜貨放好、查看佩姬用電郵寄給他的連結。上面羅列了他可以前往的網站，佩姬發誓皆是與園藝相關最有用的網站。

他把所有頁面儲存在他的筆電裡，然後打開一份 Word 文件。

二十分鐘過去了，浮標還停留在空白頁的開端。他不耐煩地用力闔上筆電，奔跑到樓上去。他從箱子裡拿了一張納京高的唱片。他面露喜色，跑下樓播放。

美妙的音樂一響起，史蒂夫閉上眼睛，開始回憶。他都會跟他的母親說，自從她告訴他這是她最愛的曲子之後，這也是他的最愛。

Siempre que te pregunto  
Que cuándo, cómo y dónde  
Tú siempre me respondes

他隨著樂聲搖擺，試圖回想母親教過的慢舞動作。

「老天爺，我還是很不會跳。」他呼出一口氣。

他又再次把窗戶打開，那感覺實在太美好了。周遭的聲音在他耳裡宛如天籟。

Quizas Quizas Quizas

歌曲的旋律與納京高迷人的聲音充滿整個木屋，再加上外頭的浪聲，讓他覺得平靜。史蒂夫於是拿了他的筆記本，想著也許可以試試寫東西。

什麼也沒有。

他反而開始畫素描。而且不是隨便什麼平凡的東西。

不是。

他發現自己正在畫巴基的臉。

~.~.~

接下來兩天，史蒂夫都在等待巴基現身。他會來到同一處，大聲疾呼他的名字，然後繼續失望地步行回家。

如今四天過去了，史蒂夫無法停止想巴基。想自己如何傷了他的心，想自己當時的處理態度。史蒂夫從未傷害過任何人，自己竟然那樣對待來到這裡之後第一個對他表達善意的人，他相當自責。對方儘管是個奇怪的傢伙，卻心地善良。

於是，他做了一件他認為唯一可以見到巴基的事。史蒂夫開始思索。截至目前為止，巴基總是憑空出現。共同點或關聯是水。不管怎樣，他總是在水裡。

史蒂夫決定到水裡去。

他脫掉毛衣和褲子，身著一條四角褲下水。從巴基那天早上跟他說話那個端點開始，他游啊游，游啊游，絲毫沒有停下。他繼續越游越遠，直到幾乎看不見岸邊。

史蒂夫已經喘不過氣，而且肯定疏於練習。他停下來大口呼吸，水滴跑進他的眼睛，他用手臂擦拭。

「你不應該游太遠。」

史蒂夫猛地回頭，看見巴基就在他身後。不太近也不太遠。他的臉上是非常憂愁的表情。史蒂夫不喜歡那個模樣。他必須改變這一點，可是巴基又開口說話了。

「太危險了。」

「巴基⋯⋯」

「前區域不適合人類。」

_他為什麼這樣說話？_

他顯然沒有馬上說出他一直想說的話，因為巴基轉身準備游走。

「不，巴基，等等！」史蒂夫奮力往前，伸手碰觸巴基的肩膀，阻止他離開。這個動作不僅讓巴基驚訝，也震驚了他自己。

有什麼東西掃過他的腿，史蒂夫往後一震。「靠，你說的沒錯。這裡好多魚。」

巴基並不答話，反而有一種非常擔憂的表情。他看起來幾乎充滿恐懼。

「聽著，巴基⋯⋯我之前說的話並不是認真的。我甚至不曉得怎麼⋯⋯」他看著巴基。真真正正地看著他。真是大錯特錯。陽光下的巴基簡直閃閃發光。他肌膚上的某些部位幾乎微光閃爍。靠近鎖骨的部位有的藍色和綠色的斑點。應該是刺青，他心想。但他確實秀美多姿。史蒂夫的思緒就此卡住，讓他接下來的話說得坑坑疤疤。

「呃⋯⋯我只是想說，你在這裡游泳，會讓其他人、小孩，你知道的，以為有權利在這裡⋯⋯」

「你不用說了，史蒂夫。我已經決定不再靠近你的海岸了。」巴基以堅定但難過的聲音說。

「不，不是的。拜託，我並不介意你出現。」

巴基皺眉。「可是我不明白。」

_很好，好好解釋你自己，羅傑斯。_

他大笑一聲，目光看往別處，避開在他面前游泳的傢伙銳利、洞察的眼睛。搓揉潮濕的後脖子，他又試一次。

「我的意思是，你沒問題。我不介意你的陪伴。你可以⋯⋯你可以隨意走動，因為⋯⋯我喜歡你。」

_我的天！我他媽的是怎麼回事？_

他感覺自己羞紅了臉，現在只想沉到海洋深處，不讓巴基見到他。

「好。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫這次倒是看著他，親睹對方炫目的笑容，他的呼吸加速。

「看誰先抵達岸邊。」巴基宣佈道，旋即轉身，潛入水中，往目的地游去。

「不公平。嘿！」

史蒂夫開始游泳，在水中奮力前進。他沒有看見巴基浮上來，這讓他有些震驚。於是，他換個方式，潛入水中，悄悄察看對方，卻未見蹤影。

他繼續往岸邊游。看見巴基揮動手臂，對史蒂夫大笑，他停了來，驚訝咳嗽。

_搞什麼⋯⋯？_

當他接近巴基的時候，他發現對方正倚靠在他最喜歡的那塊圓石上，得意輕笑。他的笑聲在史蒂夫的心中激盪，悠揚如歌。

「我贏了！」

「不公平。你先⋯⋯」史蒂夫抹了一把自己的臉，喘著氣說道。「我得問明白，你是潛水員嗎？專業的那種？」

巴基蹙眉，把手放在他喜歡躲藏的那塊圓石上。他抿抿唇，又咬著下唇，史蒂夫情不自禁注視著那張嘴。

跑進他鼻子的海水讓他清醒過來，注意行為要君子，不要當變態。「又或者是專業泳將⋯⋯你真的，游很快。」

「我就只會這個。這其實就是我的生活。」巴基小聲坦承，他的目光回到自己的在粗糙表面上移動的手。

史蒂夫觀察他，巴基臉上有一種惆悵的表情。他清清喉嚨，對他微笑。

「來吧。」游過巴基，史蒂夫說道。

「史蒂夫？」巴基不解地問道。

史蒂夫終於感覺到腳下的地。海水讓他步履艱鉅，可是他終於來到岸邊，找到自己的毛衣和褲子。突然意識到巴基的目光在他身上，他羞赧臉紅，迅速穿上褲子和毛衣。

當他轉過身的時候，他的笑容消失了。「巴基？」

他還黏著那塊該死的岩石。「什麼？」

史蒂夫這時明白他為何猶豫。他輕輕笑了笑，把潮濕皮膚上的毛衣撫平。

「巴基，你不用把我那天早上說的話當真。沒錯，這是私有地，可是你可以自由走動。我跟你說過⋯⋯」看見巴基臉上驚恐的表情，他頓了頓。

「巴基？」史蒂夫發現自己往水裡走了幾步。

巴基先是緩緩搖頭，然後越搖越快。「不，我沒辦法。」

「怎麼了？」

「我⋯⋯」巴基回頭往身後看了看，又面對史蒂夫。「我得回家了。」

史蒂夫點點頭。「噢，沒關係。」

「我希望我可以。」巴基悄聲說，史蒂夫聽見了。他想追問原因卻覺得堂突。

「好，我們再擇日？」

「什麼？」

「那就下次？我們可以一起喝咖啡。我的意思是，我很會煮⋯⋯」史蒂夫無法掩飾聲音中的期望。突然間，他有一股堅持不散的衝動，想要認識這個人。佩姬說過要認識新朋友。他發現自己很想這麼做。

他這才覺察到巴基的微笑多麽悲傷。他向史蒂夫猶豫地點點頭，才往回游，消失在圓石間。

史蒂夫站在那裡，覺得非常⋯⋯困惑。

「我是不是說錯了什麼？」他小聲自言自語。

他拿了他的慢跑鞋，走回木屋。他每隔幾秒就會回頭看，希望可以捕捉到巴基的身影。努力看似枉然，他往回家的路上走，祈禱自己沒有再次搞砸。

那天晚上，他畫了三張巴基的素描。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021 年的第十一天，還能說新年快樂嗎？總之，我更新了。  
> 你如果是從老福特過來的，很抱歉，那裡實在太難搞，我放棄了。

兩天過去了，史蒂夫忙於園藝。他的母親種植的花朵不再凋萎，如枯木逢生，充滿生機。

佩姬說得沒錯。他去過的地方都很有幫助，人們尤其熱心。採買了所需的工具、花卉和植物，看了 YouTube 上面的初學者影片，他準備出擊。

如今，他的雙手深入泥土，種植剛買的花卉和種子，眼睛捕捉寧靜的大海。過去兩天的海浪那麼安祥。

這讓他想起巴基。

史蒂夫沒再去那個地方。巴基那天給他的表情暗示了他真的不想再被邀請「一起聊聊」。想起這件事，他還是覺得難過。他的陪伴有那麼糟嗎？他真有那麼情緒化和陰鬱嗎？

他坐在自己腳後跟上，擦拭額頭上的汗水。「我也許不應該想那麼多。」

史蒂夫打定主意，決定明天過去，努力保持鎮定。他最不想做的就是給麻煩或惹惱別人，或打擾他們。

完成了謙遜又滿足的園藝工作，他回到屋內整理乾淨。

~.~.~

那天晚上，他輾轉難眠，依然醒著。三十分鐘後，他坐在筆電的前面。浮標閃爍，腦子一片空白。他心生一個主意，又拿了一張納京高的唱片播放。

「拜託，幫幫忙。」他小聲對黑膠唱片說。

他希望有了高先生迷人的浪漫嗓音，他可以寫些什麼，他的手指可以不停打字。

曲子悠揚，他依然毫無頭緒。

「幹！」史蒂夫用力闔上筆電。

他倒臥在發沙上，眼睛瞄著擱置在茶几上的寫生簿。過了幾秒鐘，他把寫生簿拿過來，開始畫素描。他的手指自動自發，畫了那顆圓石，還有躲在後面的漂亮男子。

他的手機鈴聲響起，把他嚇了一跳。他把一隻手放在胸口上，檢查他的心臟是否還在。驚嚇一場，他嘆了一口氣，急忙接聽手機。他拿起他的 iPhone，坐直身體，把寫生簿放在沙發上。

是小娜。

「天啊，妳為什麼總是選錯時間打電話？」他有些不耐地問道。

「呃，嘿。」

不是小娜。電話另一段的人不是他的朋友。那是一個男人的聲音。

史蒂夫蹙眉站了起來，準備吵架。「你到底是誰？」

「放輕鬆，兄弟。我是克林特。小娜的未婚夫。」

「喔。」史蒂夫紅了臉，覺得愚蠢。「抱歉。呃，嘿，小娜沒事吧！」他感覺自己的心跳加速。他真的、真的不希望自己的生命中再發生任何不好的事情了。

「嗯，嗯。她沒事。」克林特答道。

史蒂夫這時才注意到對方是壓低聲音說話。他困惑皺眉。

「聽著。」克林特開口道。「我打電話給你是有事相求。」

「噢，好。」史蒂夫從未見過這個傢伙，連他長什麼樣子都不知道。無論他現在面臨什麼困難，找史蒂夫幫忙簡直是出乎意料。

「她不想要戒指。誰結婚不要戒指的？誰啊，史蒂夫？」

想不到巧妙的回答，史蒂夫大聲笑了出來。他坐下來，背靠著沙發，努力止住笑聲。

這完全是小娜。

「好啊，你就笑啊，史蒂夫。」克林特簡潔說道，語氣冰冷。「隨你怎麼笑，可是我就是要給她戒指。已經在我的房裡準備好了。」

史蒂夫擦掉眼睛裡的淚水，喝一口被他遺忘在桌上的啤酒。「你想要我怎麼做？我在迢迢千里的愛爾蘭。」

「拜託就跟她說一下！她一直暗示，然後放棄，直接當著我的面說，她不想戴戒指。」

「你怎麼認爲我可以說服她——」

「克林特？克林特？」小娜的聲音從背景傳入他的耳中，史蒂夫為這個可憐的傢伙擔心。小那聽來很憤怒。「那是我的⋯⋯你用我的手機想幹嘛？」

_他快被謀殺了，我會是⋯⋯目擊證人嗎？_

「嘿，小蜜糖。」克林特開朗地說。

史蒂夫感覺到兩人正在搶奪手機，他遮住眼睛，替他們覺得不好意思。

「把手機還給——」

「史蒂夫，拜託你勸勸她！」克林特大聲叫喊，然後開始呻吟。

「你活該，這位先生。」小娜說道，呼吸聲傳入史蒂夫的耳朵。

「小娜？史蒂夫皺著眉毛，語帶關心。

「我在。剛剛一腳踢了他的睪丸。」

「天啊，你們兩個好奇怪。」

「他才是那個根本不認識你就打電話給你的怪咖。我很抱歉，史蒂夫⋯⋯」

「小娜，沒關係。」他發現自己對於克林特聯絡他一事覺得感動。「所以妳是怎麼了？」

「我？」她尖銳的聲音讓他驚訝了一秒鐘，他把手機從耳朵拉開。

「是啊，我從來沒有聽過會拒絕戒指的女人，小娜。」

「我跟其他女人不同，羅傑斯，你應該比任何都清楚。」

他嘆了一聲，站起來踱步。她心情煩躁，但他並不希望看見她這樣。

「聽著，戒指不過是愛的象徵。是承諾。」

「你自己也說了，戒指不過是個象徵。是愚蠢——」

「小娜，妳現在是伴侶關係的一部分。他顯然並不認為戒指是一件愚蠢的事。他想要給妳戴上戒指。」

她沈默不語。

「妳總有一天都要妥協的。妳並不是形單影隻。我從跟他講話的短短幾分鐘就知道他真的很愛慕妳。」

「他還是違反一切求婚了。」她喃喃說道。

他微笑。「就是啊。可是他明顯並沒有考慮到他的睪丸。」

兩人都輕輕笑了出來，他隨即聽見她那一頭關門的聲音。她一定是到另一個房間去了。「史蒂夫？」

他發現她聽起來多麽脆弱。「我在這裡。」他溫柔地答道。

「這件事與戒指無關。我只是⋯⋯很害怕。我從來沒有這麼快又這麼認真地把自己寄託在一個人身上，而且⋯⋯你這個小王八蛋又不在，所以⋯⋯」

「小娜，先深呼吸，好嗎？然後坐下來，因為我可以想像妳現在一根手指纏著頭髮，踱來踱去。」

一陣沈默，她接著低喃：「我坐下來了。」

「告訴我妳為什麼答應他的求婚。」他溫柔地提醒，走出木屋，站在門廊上。

她大聲喟嘆。「他⋯⋯他讓我覺得很放鬆，你懂嗎？他讓我笑，而且⋯⋯跟他在一起的時候，我對生命有不一樣的看法。有他在身邊，世界好像變得比較好一點。」

對於她的坦白，他差點兒淚水盈眶。從大學一年級開始，他與她多年友情，她的情緒從未聽來如此波動。

「那一枚戒指又算什麼呢，嗯？」

她吐了一口氣，史蒂夫覺得她大概躺回床上了。「我很你。」

他哈哈大笑，回到屋內。「我也愛妳。」

「嘿，等一下。你那裡什麼聲音？」

「噢，是大海。我剛剛——」

「不是，音樂。等等，你在⋯⋯那是納京高嗎？」她聽來很震驚。

嘲諷是少不了了。史蒂夫有所預感。

《永誌難忘》（Unforgettable）正在播放，史蒂夫內心暗暗詛咒。

How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before has someone been more  
Unforgettable in every way

那麼多首歌，偏偏是這一首，史蒂夫心想，抹了一把臉。「呃，嗯。我找到——」

「你是不是認識了什麼人？」她興奮地問。

「什麼？」他幾乎是以尖銳的聲音說道。「不，那不是——」

「我了解你，羅傑斯。你要嘛認識了什麼人，要嘛寫東西的時候才會聽老歌。」

「這個嘛，我還處於文思枯竭的——」

「喔，我的天！你果然認識了什麼人。難怪你剛剛一直在給我倡導妥協——」

他捏著兩眼之間的區域，努力不暴怒，卻還是失敗了。「小娜，夠了！我找到了我媽的黑膠唱片。我最近一直在聽。」

「喔。」

小娜安靜了下來，史蒂夫感覺自己的心臟大聲跳動。他不想再討論下去。

「對不起，史蒂夫。」

「沒關係。」

「幹，我真的很抱歉。你如果要的話，可以繼續教訓我承諾這件事。」

他微微笑了出來，然後聽見克林特的大嗓門。「小娜，別這樣！」

小娜不耐地呼出一口氣。「我得掛電話了。我發誓他好像一隻小狗狗。」

「好啦。」史蒂夫點點頭。「記得好好待人。」

「我可不保證。」

他們掛上電話，但史蒂夫還是聽見了她聲音裡的佻皮。他微笑在指尖把玩自己的手機，嘴唇抿著。

看看四周，他發現時間已晚，便去關燈上樓。他站在睡房門口，目光落在那些貝殼上。

他興起一個瘋狂的念頭。如果他到外面去，在海灘上散步，他或許會——意外地——遇到巴基。

「那太瘋狂了，史蒂夫。」他大聲對自己說道。「誰會在這個時候悠泳？」

儘管如此，五分鐘後，他還是下樓走到大門去。來到門廊上，他猶豫徘徊，思索著是否該過去，思索著他即將做的事是否讓自己看來瘋狂或癡傻。

或許他跟小娜的對話激發了他。

他回到屋內，拿了手機。他如果真要到外頭，他需要一些照明。此時烏漆抹黑，抬頭看看天空，今晚的月亮並不顯眼。於是，他決定依賴手機的手電筒功能。

史蒂夫最後是穿著運動長褲和連帽衫，赤足沿著海灘漫步。風有點大。

他的內心深處知道自己這麼做並不理性。巴基為什麼要在這裡出現呢？而且還是晚上？

但想到可以見到那張空靈飄逸的臉⋯⋯

史蒂夫搖搖頭，扭扭肩膀。他只是來散步，如果巴基在這裡游泳，那也只是巧合。

就在這時，他意識到自己表現得像是個有了新暗戀對象的小孩。

_才不是。我只是來散步，他如果在的話，就是加分！_

史蒂夫終於來到他們平常的所在。可是這一次，卻因為一片漆黑而顯得險惡。孤單又寂靜。就連大海都是安靜的。他深深一個呼吸，不讓自己看來太緊張。他的手機緊緊貼著他的手，崁進皮膚裡。

當他略為冷靜下來，他吐出一口氣。「我對天發誓⋯⋯我到底在做什麼？我太荒謬了。」

他搖搖頭，準備離開，卻又停下腳步。他都已經到這裡了。大海看來那麼寧靜，幾乎是靜止的。他的目光落在巴基似乎很喜歡躲藏在後面的那塊圓石。他低頭看，把手機放進口袋裡，把運動長褲捲到膝上，走進水裡。那股冰冷讓他打了個寒顫。海水好冷，他快速爬上那塊圓石。幸好並不滑溜。安頓好之後，他並沒有整理他的褲腳。雙腿暴露在外，他掏出手機，抱住彎曲的膝蓋。

過了幾分鐘，他決定做一件真的很蠢、很傻的事。他拿了手機，把手舉高，對著周圍揮了揮。手電筒的光線並不強，但他至少可以看見四周。

沒有巴基的蹤影。他不像以往在附近，或在水裡。

史蒂夫暗暗責罵自己。他不可能在這個時間出來游泳的。再說，那個人大概也沒在想著他。

他抬頭仰往天空，雲層退散，顯露半個滿月。幾秒之後，他終於可以不需要手電筒，看清楚周遭環境。但他還是把手機朝下往海水照，看見巴基在水裡抬頭看著他，他沒出息地大聲叫了出來。

他如今來到史蒂夫的腳下，幾乎貼著石頭。

「天啊！你嚇死我了。」史蒂夫喘道。

巴基看起來很迷惑，臉上接著充滿歉意，卻不發一語。

史蒂夫端鄉著他。巴基一如平日。在冰冷的水裡，上身未著衣衫，卻比先前更為空靈。更勝陽光下。這是他第一次在晚上見到他。史蒂夫覺得自己有些無法呼吸。

他從沒見過像他這般的人。

「你是不是生病了？」

「什⋯⋯什麼？」史蒂夫仍醉心於巴基閃耀的健壯身材。

巴基的眉毛糾結一起，靠著岩石，抬頭看著史蒂夫。「你是不是不舒服？」

史蒂夫情緒有些激動。她怎麼知道？他的直覺有那麼強烈？

「你為什麼會這麼想？」

巴基聳聳肩，游開一些。「你不會在這個時間出來。」

史蒂夫不由自主露出得意的笑容。「你一直在觀察我。」

巴基羞赧低頭。這還是第一次。他接著沈入水中，僅眼睛與額頭可見。史蒂夫憐愛地看著他，放過他一馬，反問道：「反正呢，你在這裡幹嘛？」

巴基又浮出水面。「游泳。」

「是啊，我看得出來，可是在這個時間？」

巴基游著小圈圈，拍打水花。「睡不著。」

「水這麼冷，你不會喜歡的。太冰了。」

「才沒有。」

「就是有。」

巴基倚在岩石上，把手升高，握住史蒂夫的腳。史蒂夫屏住呼吸，他不是因為這個舉動感到震驚，而是因為那隻手的溫度。他怎麼可以這麼溫暖？

「是不是？」

巴基眼似流星，令人著迷，史蒂夫無法轉移目光。可是當兩人四目相望越發強烈，他低下頭，緊張地笑了笑。巴基的手這時離開了史蒂夫的腳，後者已經想念那股溫暖了。他換個姿勢，盤腿而坐。

「可是說真的⋯⋯你睡不著？」史蒂夫好奇問道。

巴基聳聳肩，往木屋的方向看去。「你唱歌嗎？」

這個問題讓史蒂夫措手不及。「什麼？」

「我聽見音樂。」巴基對他微笑。

「喔，是啊。」史蒂夫微微笑了出來。「不，那不是我。怎麼可能？不是。我只是在放一些唱片。它們是我母親的。她很愛（注：原文中，史蒂夫用了現在式的“loves”）那個類型的音樂。你知道，老歌。」

巴基游得更靠近，表情熱切。「她在這裡嗎？除了你和⋯⋯你的朋友，我沒見到任何人。」

史蒂夫的表情黯然數秒，接著清清喉嚨。他想起自己一時忘記，剛剛用了現在式。「不是。她⋯⋯她三個月前過世（注：原文中，史蒂夫用了現在式的“passed”）了。」

「喔。」巴基輕聲低喃。史蒂夫再度感覺到他的手在自己的腳上，拍了兩次。「我很遺憾。我現在明白了。」

史蒂夫無法承受那樣的溫柔和同情，因為他會哭泣，而且他絕對不想在他面前讓自己丟臉。

「她是怎麼走的？」巴基問。

從來沒有人對他母親的是如此單刀直入，開門見山。這既令人不安，卻又迥然不同。他清清喉嚨，低頭只看見巴基的眼中充滿同情和關愛，不禁脫口而出：「癌症。胰臟癌。」

巴基的臉上露出一抹疑惑的表情，史蒂夫慢慢深呼吸，解釋道：「是一種疾病。擴散迅速。很快速攻擊她的身體，她一個月後就離開了。」巴基之後說道：「我很抱歉你要體驗這種失去。」

「所以，反正——」

「我在同一年失去了我的姐姐和母親。」巴基悄聲坦承。他眼中的哀戚讓史蒂夫心碎。

「喔。」史蒂夫好想擁抱他，或握住他的手，卻發現自己無法動彈。這樣的資訊對他過於沈重了。巴基往後游一些，看著水面，久久沒有抬頭。史蒂夫清清喉嚨。「我很遺憾，巴基。我無法想像那種心情。」

巴基並沒有看著他，卻看著身後的海。他接著轉身面對史蒂夫，難過地笑了笑。「我的姐姐愛上了一個漁夫。她想跟對方在一起，可是父親反對。她不接受，跟對方一起私奔，可是⋯⋯」

巴基抓抓頭，手臂上的水珠看似珍珠。史蒂夫被這個景象震驚了數秒，才又繼續聽巴基說下去。「沒有人告訴到底發生了什麼事，但這件事的結局是，她的死因是對方造成的。」

「我的天。」史蒂夫幾乎是喁喁細語。

巴基聳肩，無可奈何。「那是很久以前的事了。我當時很小。可是我記得母親後來變得不一樣了。她是傷心過度而死的。」

「我真的抱歉，巴基。妳母親一定很痛苦。」

巴基游向史蒂夫，抬起頭像是要坦白。「這就是我父親對我這麼保護的原因。我是最小的孩子。他⋯⋯他並不知道我在這裡游泳。」

這讓史蒂夫大吃一驚。他蹙眉問道：「你的年紀已經⋯⋯」

「我來自一個⋯⋯很顯赫的家庭。我們的行為必須更加小心謹慎。」

糾結的眉頭依舊在史蒂夫的臉上。這還是不能做他父親命令的藉口。他抿抿唇，過了幾秒，他說：「可視這又怎麼⋯⋯我還是不明白你來這裡——」

巴基打斷他。「所以，那是你無法入睡的原因嗎？」

「啥？」

「你的母親？」

訊息很明顯。巴基不想再繼續說下去，此刻看著他的臉，史蒂夫不由答應他的請求。她的手臂抱緊膝蓋。

「呃，不。不是的，是，呃⋯⋯」他撓了撓太陽穴，輕輕笑了出來。「我的朋友剛剛打電話給我。其實，還蠻有趣的。」

「喔，我最喜歡有趣的小故事。」巴基興奮拍手。「我認識的人十之八九都很嚴肅。」

「這個嘛，是這樣的，我朋友剛訂婚，卻不想戴戒指。」

巴基皺眉。「為什麼？」

史蒂夫聳肩。「我不曉得。她有點害怕，而且戴戒指大概讓她意識到結婚的事實，是認真的。她潛意識裡很害怕。」

巴基微笑，臉上出現恍惚的表情。「在我來的地方，我們並不給戒指。」

「喔？」史蒂夫不明白。就像他不明白巴基對「癌症」一詞的困惑。

_他是否來自不同的文化？_

但史蒂夫不是沒禮貌的人，所以他沒有問。

「我們給項鍊。珍珠項鍊。一個人必須找到純珍珠戴在自己摯愛的人的脖子上。他們倆都各戴一條。這樣一來，別人看見他們的時候，就知道他們倆是終身伴侶。」

史蒂夫內心為這個概念的美好與純潔讚嘆，但其中更因為巴基在解釋他們的習俗時的表情。巴基臉上純真的表情讓他確定對方是個浪漫的人。

清了清喉嚨，史蒂夫點了兩次頭。「這比傳統習俗更唯美。」

巴基游得更靠近一些，史蒂夫如果把手往下伸就會碰到他的頭頂。

巴基的手撫過岩石，彷彿正在撫平表面。「我也這麼想。」

海風大了一點，史蒂夫微微顫抖。「你怎麼都不冷？」

巴基抬頭，漂亮的眼睛充滿笑意。他聳了聳一邊的肩膀，表情興奮。

「你的朋友們在這裡嗎？」巴基雀躍地問。

史蒂夫微笑搖頭。「沒，他們都在老家。」

「喔。」

「你呢？在這裡有沒有朋友？跟你一起游泳？可能都輸給你？」史蒂夫向他賊笑。

巴基紅了臉，雙手撫過水面，像是在平撫海水。巴基與海水有一種相處模式，史蒂夫為之大感不解。

「有，我有朋友。可是他們不喜歡在這附近游泳。」

「真的？為什麼？」

巴基一道眉毛挑起。「你說這裡是私有地。」

史蒂夫感覺自己臉頰發燙，羞愧地用一隻手遮著。「對不起。他們如果想來的話也可以。你的朋友就是我的朋友。」

他對自己的坦承感到驚訝，但他的確是這麼想的。幸好巴基並不覺得史蒂夫突然的信任有何怪異。

反之，巴基難過地笑了笑。「他們也不會來的。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫關心問道。

巴基似乎在爭扎如何把話說出口。他張開嘴巴兩次，最後終於說：「我——他們不——」

他頓了頓，眉頭深鎖，看來憂慮煩亂。史蒂夫坐直身體，鬆開抱住雙腿的手臂，再一次準備保衛和戰鬥。

巴基把頭浸在海裡幾秒，然後湧出水面，把狂亂的濕髮往後掃。「是⋯⋯我該走了。」

史蒂夫從岩石上滑到旁邊，雙腳泡在水裡。海浪開始洶湧，微微推著史蒂夫，讓他有些重心不穩。他一隻手擺在岩石上支撐自己，另一隻手則試著伸向巴基。

「嘿，嘿。發生什麼事了？」

巴基看來心慌意亂。「是我的父親。他不高興⋯⋯我該走了。」轉過身之前，他指著木屋的方向。「回去吧，史蒂夫。大海不會平靜的。快來了。海浪即將席捲這裡。」

沒有第二句話，沒有再看史蒂夫一眼，他便游走了。史蒂夫沈重地在水裡走了兩步，目光追蹤巴基的身影，但只有黑暗和海水包圍他。

浪潮洶湧來襲，史蒂夫往回走，一直到腳踩乾燥的沙灘，安全遠離海水。回頭看看身後的大海，與幾分鐘前的風平浪靜煚然不同。

他等待數分鐘，不曉得到底該作何想法。他們剛剛在一起，聊得多麽愉快。

可是巴基臉上的表情。他看起來幾忽視充滿了恐懼。

史蒂夫環顧周圍，豎起耳朵。四下無人。巴基怎麼知道他的父親⋯⋯

「他有第六感嗎？」她自言自語。

海浪拍打岩石的聲音將他從思緒中驚醒過來。想起巴基的指示，他雙臂環抱自己，以急忙的腳步回到木屋去。

~.~.~

史蒂夫隔天早上帶著頭痛醒來。他仍躺在床上。周公昨晚並不合作，只來拜訪他幾個小時而已。他的思緒遊蕩，想到的事全都與巴基有關，還有那場突如其來的詭異風暴。想起他多麽喜歡與對方聊天。想起他的臉⋯⋯

「老天爺！你該不會喜歡上他吧。」史蒂夫捂住自己的臉哀歎道。他深深一個呼吸，從床上爬起來。「不過是從畫家的角度思考罷了。」

窗戶吸引了他的注意，床單纏繞著他，讓他差點兒栽跟斗。昨晚想要入睡時，風暴持續不停，他想查看是否雨過天晴。拉開老舊的小窗簾，他發現大海平靜祥和。天空一片清明。他鬆了一口氣，迅速轉身，一個踉蹌，膝蓋撞到了床沿。

「靠！」

他迅速換上慢跑短褲和慢跑鞋，卻忘了穿上運動衫。衝出木屋，他往熟悉的角落跑去。他的腦子裡並沒有跑步這回事，他一心想著要見到巴基，想知道經過昨夜他是否安好，還有他父親作何反應。

史蒂夫發現自己一直跑，一直跑。

一來到圓石群所在的區域，他的目光掃視水面。未見巴基在那裡游泳，他的心略略下沉。那裡似乎一片死寂，他失望地吞了吞口水，放慢腳步。

他用步行完成接下來的路途，不讓自己看來太急切或可怕或黏人。時間分秒而逝，巴基仍未見蹤影。史蒂夫跳上昨天晚上坐過的圓石，站在上面，雙手叉腰，目光四顧。

海岸的另一端沒有船隻，毫無一人。在那當下，一個奇怪的想法讓史蒂夫蹙眉。另一端的遠處沒有木屋，巴基為什麼千里迢迢游到這裡，卻不上岸呢？

_他不可能為你這麼做的，羅傑斯。_

儘管如此，他還是紅了臉，搖搖頭。嘆了一口氣，他跳回到地面上，步行回家，三不五時回頭查看。

卻還是沒有他的蹤影。

~.~.~

一直到隔天，他坐在與那塊圓石有點距離的地方畫畫時，巴基才出現。

史蒂夫微微倒抽一口氣。他總是這樣突然出現，無聲無息，沒有警示。

「嘿。」史蒂夫輕聲地說，東西全扔在一旁。他站起來向他走去，直到雙腳浸泡在水裡。「一切都好嗎？你昨天沒有出現，而且⋯⋯」

巴基稍為往後移，史蒂夫停止前進。他以為他們已經不再計較這件事了。以為經過昨晚上，他終於浮出水面與他會面。也許可以散個步。

但史蒂夫保持距離。

巴基的表情有些肅穆。「是啊。」

「你父親呢？他好嗎？」史蒂夫問道，雙手插入口袋裡。

巴基吐了一口氣，心情安定許多。「他沒事，只是鯊魚攻擊而已。」

史蒂夫瞠目結舌。「我的天，他沒事吧！」

巴基挑高雙眉。「他沒有受到攻擊。」

「喔。」史蒂夫低聲說道，鬆了一口氣。

巴基竊笑。「牠們不是我父親的對手。」

這回輪到史蒂夫挑高雙眉。 _什麼？_

巴基搖搖頭，雙手撥弄海水。「我叔叔差點而被攻擊，父親很生氣，因為他並沒有依規定遠離牠們的區域。」

史蒂夫真的竭盡所能想要搞懂這件事。他有時候會懷疑他和巴基大部分的交談是否是自己想像出來的。甚至巴基也是出於他的想像。

「好。」史蒂夫微笑。「我很高興他平安無事。」

「我也是。」巴基的眼睛瞄到史蒂夫的東西。「你在做什麼呢？」

「呃，只是在畫素描而已。」

「那是什麼？」巴基把自己撐在圓石上，伸長脖子往史蒂夫身後瞧。

「我會畫畫、畫素描。其實我應該寫作的，可是⋯⋯」史蒂夫抓抓頭。「創作瓶頸。」

巴基抿著唇，從頭到腳把史蒂夫看了一遍。「你是做什麼的呢？」

「你是指我的工作？」

「是的。」

「我是個作家。」史蒂夫答道，發現自己從未告訴過他。他於是坐下來，雖然褲管已濕，卻毫不在意。如果巴基在水裡比較舒服，那就這樣吧。

「作家。你說故事？」

史蒂夫微微笑了一聲。「嗯，我寫小說。懸疑和推理。」

「喔，哇。」巴基低聲說道，滿是欽佩。

史蒂夫補充道：「我有時候也畫畫。」

「我可以看嗎？」巴基羞赧地問。看著他臉上的表情，史蒂夫感覺到自己的心臟在胸口加速跳動。

無法拒絕這個要求，他站起來走到剛剛的位置拿寫生簿。回來的時候，他對巴基羞怯微笑。他甚至沒有叫他上岸。他曾經試過一次，卻得到反效果。史蒂夫只得接受巴基也許對自己的身體沒有安全感之類的解釋，雖然他認為巴基外貌懾人，但他會給予他空間和時間。史蒂夫不會再讓他心裡不舒服了。

「給你。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊走到水深及腰處，將寫生簿遞過去。他很慶幸那是新的一本，如果巴基在其中看見自己的臉，史蒂夫因羞愧而死掉。

「喔，史蒂夫。」巴基驚呼道。

史蒂夫揉揉後頸，覺得周圍越來越熱。「這沒什麼。」

「不。你讓人躍然出現在紙上，實在太神奇了。」巴基懷意敬意抬頭看他。史蒂夫覺得自己臉頰發燙。

「呃，我還沒聽人那樣形容過。」

「啊，糟了！」巴基看著手裡的畫紙，突然面露驚表情。「我把它毀掉了。海水。它融化了。」

史蒂夫微笑。「嘿，嘿，沒事的。這些只是圖畫而已。」

巴基抬頭的時候，史蒂夫覺得自己的心往下沉，巴基臉上的恐懼把他愣住了。那雙眼睛泛著淚水。

「巴基，不是的。沒關係的，你看。」史蒂夫把手浸在水裡，接著把寫生簿拿過來，將剛剛的素描蹭糊。「你看？沒事的，我還有其它的。」

巴基點點頭，鬆了一口氣。史蒂夫用微笑安撫他的情緒。

「你可以畫任何東西嗎？」他猶豫地問。

「可以啊。怎麼了？你有什麼要求嗎？」史蒂夫挑眉。

巴基往後游，依然與史蒂夫對視。「是的。」

史蒂夫點點頭，走回到岸上拿起鉛筆。他坐了下來，一些沙子跑進他的褲子裡，讓他不禁蹙眉。

他並沒有料想到巴基的答案。

「畫你自己。」

史蒂夫抬頭，發現在巴基一半的身體藏在圓石後。「什麼？」

「你可以畫自己嗎？」巴基沈入水中，只剩一雙眼睛看著史蒂夫。

眼前的景象讓史蒂夫笑了出來。他搖搖頭，打開到一張乾燥的新頁面。他捲起袖子，拿了炭筆。

「這是挑戰嗎？你在向我挑戰嗎？因為說真的，我可以喔。」

巴基聳聳肩膀，完全沉入海裡。史蒂夫搖搖頭，開始畫畫。他描繪木屋和部分海灘。他畫自己的側身，坐在沙灘上一塊圓石的附近畫著素描。他在臉部表情留了一些陰影，專注於他的姿勢和四肢。

他想把巴基加進去，卻改變主意。這是對方的要求，史蒂夫會向他證明自己可以辦到。他內心有一部份想展現自己的能力，讓巴基印象深刻。

_等等！不要那樣想，羅傑斯。_

他認真畫著素描，巴基則在附近游泳，二十分鐘就這麼過去。

「好了。」史蒂夫大聲宣佈。他揮手吸引巴基的注意，看見對方笑容燦爛，游回到那顆圓石。

「你可以放在那裡嗎？」巴基帶著僵硬的微笑問道。

史蒂夫猶豫片刻，才點點頭。他往身後看，又看著那顆圓石。「在沙灘上，還是石頭上？」

「在海水不會弄到的地方。我⋯⋯呃。我在等手乾之後看。」

史蒂夫非常非常努力不讓自己脫口而出問為什麼。對方也許有他自己的原因，而且他看起來那麼害羞，史蒂夫想答應他的所有需求，只為了讓他更放鬆自在。

「那我拿給你看。」史蒂夫說道，走進海中，高度到大腿中段。他不顧海水寒冷，成功不讓自己發抖。

「喔，我的天。」巴基輕聲讚嘆。他伸出手指，卻在碰到畫紙之前收回。「看起來就像正在發生一樣。」

「謝謝。」

「你是魔術師。」

史蒂夫笑了出來，臉都紅了。「拜託，還差得遠。」

他們就站在那裡。

「我想好好保存。」說著，巴基抬頭快速補充道：「除非你⋯⋯」

「不，不。請自便。」史蒂夫小心翼翼地撕下畫紙遞給巴基，對方謹慎地抓住邊緣。「如果你要的話，我可以畫其它比我的側面更好的。」

「不，這個很完美。」

史蒂夫連髮根都紅了。他把眼睛瞄向別處，感覺到巴基灼熱的凝視。他想保存史蒂夫的素描這件事讓他心跳如小鹿亂撞，不知該說些什麼。

他揉揉後脖子，正要提議畫其它主體之際，巴基說：「你可以讓我看看其它素描嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，翻開幾頁，出現了一張小娜和山姆的素描。「這兩個是我的朋友。最親最親的朋友。」

「喔。她好漂亮。訂婚的那位是她嗎？」巴基抬頭看著史蒂夫，等他確認。

史蒂夫嗯了一聲，指著她的頭髮。「順帶一提，她有一頭鮮豔的紅髮。我很少用到顏色。」

巴基用沒有拿著史蒂夫那張素描的另一隻手指著山姆。「他呢？」

「他是我的經紀人。」

「那是什麼意思？」

史蒂夫側頭思索。他從來都不需要解釋這個，但問的人是巴基，而他的問題總是很奇怪。「這麼說好了，他的工作是確保我認真寫作。」

「他是⋯⋯」巴基對著畫紙眉頭深鎖，湊近細看。「他是你的摯愛嗎？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫笑著說，發現巴基依然蹙眉研究山姆，他馬上認真過來。

「不，巴基。他不是。」

巴基嗯了一聲，卻未見心情放鬆，這樣的反應讓史蒂夫怦然。他靠了過去，溫柔坦言：「我單身。我並沒有⋯⋯」對自己接下來要說的話，史蒂夫微笑。「摯愛。」

他在那當下才意識到他們比先前站得更靠近，因為巴基正在用那雙迷人的眼睛看著他，史蒂夫注視著它們。灰藍色，卻又似乎變換顏色，他不確定所見是否真是如此。然後他感覺到那份親密。撼動他的並不是他們共同擁有的這個寧靜片刻，而是巴基臉上的期待與快樂之情。

_這全是因為他知道我單身。難道他對我有意思嗎？_

突然間，巴基的臉垮了下來，漂亮的五官矇上悲傷的陰影。如此迅速的轉換讓史蒂夫感到震驚，不由感到擔心。

「怎麼了，巴基？」他悄聲說道，害怕嚇到巴基。

巴基搖搖頭，慢慢往後游，離開他的身邊。「我該走了。」

「喔，好。」史蒂夫微微一笑，掩飾失望之情，並向他點點頭。 _我是不是對他不禮貌？剛剛發生什麼事了？_

「我會在附近。」

巴基說的方式宛如一個承諾。

史蒂夫感到放心。「好。」

他看著巴基消失在圓石後面，手中握著折起來的素描。

一陣雞皮疙瘩遍佈史蒂夫的皮膚。「靠。」

他回到岸上，快手快腳地收拾他的東西，逃回到溫暖的木屋。

那天晚上，史蒂夫重複播放納京高的《永誌難忘》。

~.~.~

史蒂夫隔天被一陣響亮的敲門聲給吵醒。他花了幾分鐘才意識外面真的有人。他從床上爬起來，看了看手機。沒有未接來電。已是中午時分。他睡過頭了。

他豎起耳朵傾聽，敲門聲又恢復。敲四下，停頓，又是四下。他霎時恍然也許是巴基。他終於離開水面了。

他換上運動長褲，跌跌撞撞，摔了一跤。他甚至懶得換掉老舊的汗衫。下樓跑到大門，他終於把門打開。他沒想到會看見站在門後的人。至少沒這麼快。

是佩姬，她的丈夫丹尼爾，還有小女兒莎拉。

「嘿！」他的聲音聽來像是在大喊，佩姬挑眉看著他。

「好熱情的迎接啊，史蒂夫。」

他緊張地笑了笑，示意他們進屋。「嘿，請進。歡迎歡迎。抱歉，我剛睡醒。」

佩姬與他擁抱，手中同時還提了幾個袋子。史蒂夫不敢詢問。接著換丹尼爾與他握手。「黑，史蒂夫。抱歉啊。」他指著佩姬。「她堅持我們過來突擊你。」

「破壞史蒂夫的當日計畫最好玩了。」她開玩笑道。

「放心。」他安慰丹尼爾。「見到你真好。」

「彼此彼此。可以看見你健健康康⋯⋯快快樂樂的。」

史蒂夫對他微微一笑，彎下身對著小女孩。「嘿。我最喜歡的美眉好不好啊？」

「我很好，謝謝你。」她牽著她父親的手說道。

「可以給我一個抱抱嗎？」他問道，露出這個早上第一個真誠的笑容。

她的目光越過他，看著她的母親，然後終於擁抱他。她的小手臂努力想要環過他的肩膀卻失敗了。他輕輕地大笑，用力擁抱她。他最後一次見到她的時候，她還是個牙牙學語的小小孩。他當時為新書巡迴宣傳，在倫敦探望佩姬和蘇薩。

如今她已經七歲了！單是她的名字叫莎拉這件事，就讓他內心萬分溫暖。

她放開手，他點點她的鼻子。「妳知道妳是以我的媽媽命名嗎？」

「知道。馬麻有跟我說。我可以看她的照片嗎？」

這個請求讓他非常驚訝。史蒂夫這時意識到他得滑遍手機找一張好看的照片。「呃⋯⋯」

「莎拉，小蜜糖——」丹尼爾開口道，卻被史蒂夫阻止。

「沒關係。來。」他打開手機，找到一張舊照片。是她生病前的照片。

「她好漂亮。」她輕喃，把手機還給史蒂夫。

「謝謝。」

「好啦，你們三個。」佩姬手一拍說道。「我們進去吧！」

「我可以在你的沙灘上玩耍嗎，史蒂夫先生？」她問得如此天真，史蒂夫好想抱著她哭。

「首先呢，叫我史蒂夫。第二，可以，當然可以。」

「別這樣，史蒂夫。現在不是時候。」佩姬從廚房說道。她正在整理那些史蒂夫尚未見到的物品。

「拜託啦，馬麻！」她兩手交握哀求道。

「那是我的沙灘，佩姬。」史蒂夫俏皮地說，朝莎拉眨眨眼。「去吧。」

佩姬嘆了一口氣，示意她出發，小女生開心尖叫，離開木屋。

「是因為你這裡很隱密。否則我得忍受那些沙子。」丹尼爾指著他的拐杖說。

「放心。這裡很安全，一個人也沒有。」史蒂夫這時想起巴基。看看牆上的時鐘，距離巴基出現的時候尚早。

他不確定他已經準備好將他的朋友介紹給巴基，或聊聊他的事。想到只有自己可以守著巴基，宛如一個甜蜜又刺激的秘密，他的內心一陣溫暖。

「那個笑容是怎麼回事？」佩姬問道，手裡拿著兩杯咖啡，準備給他和她的丈夫。

「沒什麼。莎拉應該沒事，只是有點冷而已。」

他們整個下午都在聊彼此的近況。丹尼爾和佩姬與史蒂夫分享倫敦的一切。他們在那裡的生活。佩姬抱怨她對所教導的大學生的不滿，她的丈夫卻向她翻白眼，對史蒂夫說深受學生歡迎的是她，不是他。

時光流逝，在朗朗笑聲和趣聞軼事之間，已是午餐時間。佩姬和丹尼爾堅持這次由他們煮午餐。她帶了食材過來就是為了這件事。史蒂夫上樓換上較能見人的衣服。他穿上剛洗好的牛仔褲，一件黑色和衫搭配灰色羊毛衫。

下樓之前，他從衣櫃裡拿了一張新專輯準備聆聽。看著他的下一個選擇，他得意地笑了笑。

一走到唱機旁，他仔細地放上黑膠唱片，等待搖滾樂音響起。查克・貝里（Chuck Berry）的《Johnny B Goode》充斥整個空間，他聽見廚房裡那對賢伉儷的爽朗笑聲。

他走過去，發現他們正在跳舞，笑著在自己的馬克杯又倒一杯咖啡。丹尼爾的拐杖擺在一旁，他用盡全身活力只為與全程都在咯咯笑得佩姬共舞。

史蒂夫發現她不讓丹尼爾的腿太累，這個舉動讓他滿心溫暖。

「我就知道我愛你的母親不是沒有原因的。」丹尼爾大聲喊道，哈哈大笑轉著佩姬。

史蒂夫的母親非常愛丹尼爾，還稱他為天使。這個回憶讓史蒂夫微笑。他拍拍手，拿起馬克杯，走到門廊上。他看著莎拉在沙灘上奔跑，偶爾停下來，應該是撿拾貝殼。

唱片還在播放，他感覺溫暖。

~.~.~

兩個小時後，在他的堅持擺桌的情況下，史蒂夫把最後一個盤子與餐具擺好，莎拉這時闖了進來，手裡擁著什麼東西，捧在胸口。

「你看！你看那個男生（注：原文為”Look what he gave me!”，但為了接下來的對話，這裡特別註明為「那個男生」）給我什麼！」

史蒂夫疑惑皺眉，丹尼爾從廚房走了出來，佩姬跟隨在後，把放著千層麵的托盤擺在餐桌上。

「等等，妳說那個男生？」她的父親關切問道。

小朋友快速走到茶几旁跪坐下來，把懷裡的東西擺出來。

史蒂夫愣住了。

是色彩繽紛的貝殼，還有形狀大小各異的石頭。

「我以為你說這裡沒人？」丹尼爾看著史蒂夫，神色憂心。

史蒂夫明白。眼前這個父親因為信任史蒂夫，所以讓孩子在無人照顧的情況下到處走動。

「是啊。」史蒂夫把東西收好，叉子和湯匙在盤中匡噹作響。他覺得是時候揭露他其實交了一個朋友。「你們放心。他是我的朋友。」

「你朋友？」佩姬問道，來到她女兒身邊坐下，用手輕撫她的後背。

充滿關心的家長看著他，小朋友則努力抑制快要爆炸的興奮之情，史蒂夫著實覺得很尷尬。

「而且你們知道嗎？」她問大人們，並且不等任何答案便脫口而出：「他是人魚耶！」

佩姬這時翻了個白眼，丹尼爾一隻手捋過頭髮，鬆了一口氣。

「妳和妳那豐富的想像力啊，親愛的。」佩姬說道，又補充了一句：「妳應該和史蒂夫一起寫書。」

史蒂夫則是想不通她剛剛所說的話。

一對家長笑著回到廚房。佩姬拍拍他的肩膀，悄聲道：「貝殼是她自己撿的。這孩子喜歡編造故事。」然後朝他眨眼。

「我說的是真的！他是人魚。」莎拉說。

「是是，小蜜糖。」她的父親從廚房答道。「快去洗手。」

史蒂夫從沈思中清醒過來，立刻走到她身邊坐下，替她把她的東西在茶几上擺好。他確信那些東西是巴基給她的。她不可能在沙灘找到這些東西。如此珍寶並不存在沙灘上。

她有沒有可能因為他在水裡而認為他是人魚？或者他只是跟她開玩笑？小孩子的想像力向來豐富，不是嗎？

但小朋友剛剛說話的表情看來深信不已。

他吞嚥了一下，輕碰她的後背。「嘿，莎拉，妳為什麼會說他是人魚呢？」

「因為他有給我看啊。」說著，她對他挑動雙眉。

史蒂夫非常害怕他接下來的問題會得到什麼回答。這個人有可能是一個不是巴基。「是怎麼樣？他怎麼給妳看的？」

「他的尾巴啊！」她轉身正對著史蒂夫，借助他的肩膀把自己撐起來站好。「我的天，史蒂夫。他的尾巴真的好漂亮喔。好藍又好綠。然後他這樣。」她從茶几走到沙發和椅子之間的小空間。「我看見了才相信耶。他好像海豚一樣在水裡跳。然後他跳得好高，然後他把水潑到我臉上。」

這有可能是小朋友豐富的想像力，可是⋯⋯

「妳可以形容他嗎？」

「我剛剛說了啊。」她從另一張邊桌上拿了一些面紙，坐下來開始擦乾她的寶藏。

「不是，比如說⋯⋯」他無法想像自己竟然會考慮這個可能性。「他頭髮的顏色、長度、他——」

「喔，喔！他有黑色的長頭髮。到這邊。」她指著史蒂夫的肩膀。「而且他的眼睛好漂亮喔。他的皮膚上面有綠色的東西⋯⋯靠近他的脖子。他說他出生的時候就有了。」

他心神恍惚，迷惘困惑。他的內心深處知道這大概出於她豐富的想像力，但她能夠從巴基身上得到答案。

史蒂夫又問一次，不知原因或所求為何。

「他有告訴妳他的名字嗎？」他看著她的眼睛問道。

她搖搖頭。「他說他是大海之子。說那是個秘密。」

她在這時聽見她的母親在叫她，便向她跑去，留下坐在地上驚愕不已的史蒂夫。他背靠著沙發，眼睛仍注視著那些貝殼。

理性而言，他知道這些神話並不存在。美人魚或人魚並不存在。只是⋯⋯不。巴基肯定是跟她玩兒幼稚的遊戲，助長她的想像力。可是，他重播先前與巴基的邂逅，猶如觀看一部電影。

在所有畫面中，他都在水裡。

他想起兩人比賽游泳時他的速度驚人。他皮膚上的點點綠色。那雙有時候透明的雙眼和閃耀肌膚。他的雙手玩水的模樣，彷彿在展現一種密切的關係。他如何感受到他的父親⋯⋯他的姐姐和那個漁夫⋯⋯那些鯊魚——鯊魚！——不是他父親的對手⋯⋯但最重要的是⋯⋯史蒂夫想到巴基詢問簡單事物的方式。

成年人不會詢問或感到疑惑的事物。

史蒂夫雙手抱頭。一切回憶湧現，他笑了出來，卻毫無笑意。

「不可能。」他輕聲說道，佩姬這時出現在客廳裡。

「史蒂夫，親愛的。你還好嗎？」

他緩緩抬頭，面帶虛假的笑容看著她。「嗯。」

她挑挑眉。他站起來，用褲子抹了抹雙手。

「午餐準備好了。」

他點點頭，走到靠近廚房的小餐桌。史蒂夫陷入沈思，無視桌邊的喧鬧。

他要嘛是聽信小朋友的想像力而瘋掉了，要嘛她說的全是實言。

兩者均非好事。

他必須見到巴基。而且這一次，他會請他從水裡出來。

「我這也太荒謬了。」他自言自語。

「什麼？」丹尼爾把一些食物放在他的盤中，問道。

發現自己大聲把話說出來，史蒂夫搖搖頭。「沒事。可以幫我也放一些嗎？」

他必須找到真相，否則他真的會瘋掉。


	4. Chapter 4

傍晚時分，佩姬的小家庭準備離開，佩姬停下來穿上她的薄外套。

「我隨後來，親愛的。」她對她的丈夫説。

丹尼爾與小莎拉向史蒂夫道別。史蒂夫明白佩姬那個表情。

「你還好嗎？」她瞇著眼睛問道。

他點點頭。「我很好，小佩。」

見她狐疑挑眉，他緊張地笑了笑。「是真的！」

「我跟你相交那麼多年，史蒂夫。到底是什麼事？」

「佩姬。」他溫柔地碰碰她的肩膀。「沒事。」

她上下打量他，他則努力不動聲色。他向來不擅撒謊，但他祈禱今天會有奇蹟出現。

「好。就保持這樣。」

親了親他的臉頰，她得意一笑。「我希望很快就見到他。」

他的心漏跳一拍，張口結舌看著她。「呃⋯⋯不是妳想⋯⋯」

不待他說完，她奔向她的丈夫和女兒。他們一家子轉身對他揮手道別，他也揮揮手，笑容勉強。

史蒂夫等了二十分鐘，只是來回踱步，等他們離開木屋的範圍。他要確保過去與巴基對峙的時候，佩姬不在附近。

巴基，他可能是個⋯⋯人魚！

「老天爺！」他低喃著用手捋頭髮。

史蒂夫不假思索的把門打開，赤腳奔跑過去。意識到他並不曉得如何開始這場必無可避的衝突，他在中途停了下來。

_嘿，原來你是人魚啊！你有尾巴嗎？_

「啊！」史蒂夫低吼，踢了踢埋住雙腳的沙子。

呼吸沈重，他轉身跑回木屋。他覺得他應該至少先平復情緒，做好準備，認真思考要說什麼，該怎麼說；要問什麼，該怎麼問。小莎拉也許在耍他。

或者是巴基耍了她。

又或者他一直都在欺騙史蒂夫。

一進到屋內，他用力把門關上，重重地坐在沙發上。

他在客廳裡，坐在舒適的沙發上直視前方，幾乎動也不動。他想讓停止思考幾秒，讓腦筋乾淨、空白。

五分鐘後，就在他準備整理思緒，重新思考之際，他的目光瞄到了被棄置一旁的筆電。他站了起來，走過去坐在前面。這也許是個方法。

「天啊，我真不敢相信自己會這麼做。」

他打開瀏覽器，注視著在谷歌搜尋欄閃爍的游標。

史蒂夫自詡是個講理又理智的人。雖然他是個憑想像力創作的作家，他對神話從未涉入或有興趣，他甚至沒想過這件事。

「不管了。」

他輸入一些字：

_愛爾蘭海人魚蹤跡_

沒有結果。

「當然了。」

大部分發現都是騙局，或是什麼宣傳，又或者年代久遠，難以證實真假。於是，他反而開始閱讀所有與這個神話和傳說相關一切。他沈迷其中，時間已近午夜。他的眼睛因閱讀和觀看紀錄片而感到疲憊。他的腦子充滿了他未曾想過自己會去搜尋的資訊。

當他看到古時候對人魚的描寫，他搖搖頭。

「可是⋯⋯巴基沒有利齒或長指甲⋯⋯」

螢幕開始模糊，他蓋上筆電，離開閃爍的螢幕，停止不斷的閱讀，讓眼睛休息。他的目光落在唱機上。他起身播放另一張納京高的唱片。他的耳朵需要聽些什麼。他的思緒想在聲響中尋找慰藉。他無法忍受這片沈默。

悠揚旋律響起，他注視著旋轉的黑膠唱片，想起了什麼。

「媽⋯⋯」

史蒂夫跑上樓梯，翻找擺放在衣櫃內箱子。裡頭有太多根本幫不上的東西。他在襁褓時期的衣服、他過去畫的素描和畫作、一些他尚未作好心理準備翻閱的老相簿，還有一些舊的文學書籍。

他母親生前大部分時間若喜歡住在這裡，即便是他成年後住在特區，她一定遇過他們。美人魚或人魚。

如果小朋友說的是真話。

找不到值得調查的東西，他坐下來，煩躁喟嘆。

「我快瘋了。」

準備起身之際，他的目光瞄到箱子裡最後一本書底下壓著一個厚厚的小信封。史蒂夫吞了吞口水，伸手輕輕地把信封從托爾斯泰的《戰爭與和平》下抽出來。

信封邊緣已經發黃，其中一角破了一半，看來放在那裡許久。但沒有關係，這封信是寫給他的。

他並沒有把信打開，因為信封上的文字阻止了他。

給我的史蒂威：

陷入極端絕望的時候，打開這封信。我指的不是悲傷，親愛的。  
甚至不是在我死後⋯⋯  
極端絕望，史蒂威⋯⋯只有在那個時候才能打開。答應我，好嗎？

這不在他今天的計畫內。他沒想到會找到來自他母親的東西。他覺得胸口一陣緊，淚水盈眶，卻不讓它們落下。

他吸吸鼻子，用羊毛衫的袖子擦拭信封上的灰塵。

「我答應妳，媽。」

史蒂夫起身走到睡床旁邊的小床頭櫃，把這封珍貴的信放進抽屜裡。

他坐在床上，正要躺下的時候，卻想起還在樓下播放的唱機。

史蒂夫拖著步伐下樓。一陣動人旋律隨著長笛樂音揚起。他正走到客廳的另一端，卻因納京高演唱的歌詞停下腳步。

**There was a boy**

史蒂夫在客廳的中間停下腳步。他並不記得這首歌。

**A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea**

史蒂夫緩緩走向唱機，心跳因歌詞怦怦亂跳。他的皮膚一震顫抖，耳朵轟轟作響。

**A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he**

這首歌彷彿向他訴說巴基的故事，未免太荒謬了。

史蒂夫怔怔望著黑膠唱片，等待納京高演唱下一句。

**And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way**

史蒂夫的呼吸開始急促。

**And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me**

「他說什麼？」史蒂夫對著黑膠唱片悄聲說。

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return**

史蒂夫全身顫抖。

他用抖動的手抹了一把臉，努力平復自己。

哀傷的鋼琴與小提琴聲填滿整個空間，史蒂夫轉身望著窗外。大海一片寧靜，史蒂夫卻不然。

他開始懷疑這是否是一個徵兆。宇宙是否想要告訴他什麼。

「老天爺，我也太荒謬了！」

**The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return**

史蒂夫打開木屋大門，走出去站在門廊上。他在台階上坐了下來，把腳埋進沙子裡，眼睛注視著大海。有短暫片刻，他覺得這一切全是自己的幻想。是悲傷讓他產生錯覺。

他伸手觸碰沙子，用指尖感受。

回想他剛剛聽到的歌，他全身起雞皮疙瘩。這時間點⋯⋯未免詭異。

他從口袋中拿出手機，打電話給小娜。他需要聽見一個人的聲音。一個成年人。

「喔，這應該很有意思。」小娜在電話的另一端慵懶地說。「沒想到你會打電話。全依你的指示喔。」

「嘿。」他小聲地說，用手捋頭髮。

「怎麼了？那裡不是有點晚了嗎？睡不著？」

他不發一語，因為他不曉得該說些什麼。

_嘿，小娜。我這陣子可能都在一個人魚做朋友。_

「史蒂夫？」

她不會直接叫他的名字，除非是非常擔心。

「我在。」他說。

「怎麼了？」

「我想問妳一些事，可是請不要取笑我，而且請妳誠實回答。」

他感覺她那邊把門關上。「我在聽。」

史蒂夫搓揉太陽穴，努力思考措辭。要告訴她什麼、要問她什麼。

「妳相信神話或者傳說嗎？」他問得如此之快，連他自己都覺得不好意思。

一個鬆了一口氣的嘆息傳到他耳邊。「天啊，羅傑斯。就這樣？你嚇死我了。」

她開心地大笑，連他也不禁微笑。他真的很想念她。想念他的朋友們。

「你在寫什麼嗎？」

他搖搖頭，隨即想起她無法看見他。「呃⋯⋯可以這麼說。」

「這樣啊，我們說的是什麼神話？」

「小娜⋯⋯」他嘆道。「任何神話。我的意思是，普遍來說。也許是神話裡的怪獸，還是⋯⋯我不曉得。」

他揮揮一隻手，實在很想全盤拖出，但他不能這麼做，否則她會搭下一班前往都柏林的班機。

「如果你在幾年前問我，我早就賞你後腦勺一巴了。」

「什麼意思啊？」

史蒂夫了解她。這也許是他打電話給她的原因。她是理智的那個。頭腦清楚的那個。

所以當她輕輕笑著說出答案的時候，著實衝擊了他。「我的意思是⋯⋯我現在真是什麼都相信了。拜託，我都要結婚了。我從來沒想過會有這種事。會遇到一個人、會談戀愛，甚至會去想結婚的可能性。可是你看看我，剛剛說的事我全都做了。」

「妳到底在說什麼，羅曼諾夫？」他發出一聲假笑問道，卻暗暗害怕他的答案。

她清清喉嚨。「我要說的是，我現在蠻相信不可能的事了。」

那股輕顫又出現了。「哇喔。」

「我知道。」

他簡直可以感覺到她的笑容。想到她身在遠處又⋯⋯改變許多，他的心中頓時感慨。

「我想當你墜入愛河的時候，你蠻願意相信任何事都有可能的。」

真是無濟於事。

他多希望自己沒打電話給她。他如今更加困惑了。

「這樣有幫助嗎？你在寫東西，所以在找資料？」

「類似這樣。」

~.~.~

他只睡了三個小時，就在清晨醒來。他毫不考慮就穿上運動長褲、球鞋和羊毛衫出門去。

天空中除了幾抹紅色和黃色宣告太陽即將升起，外頭仍是一片黑。

史蒂夫在沙灘上走著，宛如一個身負重任的人。

當他來到他們平常見面的地方，他站在圓石上看著水面。

大海一片祥和，那麼美麗迷人。

海風讓他微微顫抖，他決定不出聲呼喊巴基。他需要先確認一件事。他向左轉，從岩石上跳下來，繼續沿著海岸走，離開他的所有地。這是他證明巴基是人類的最後機會，證明他只是在娛樂小莎拉而已。

目光所及之處並沒有其它木屋。

看見更多岩石和陸地，史蒂夫暗暗咒罵。

沙子裡有什麼東西碰到他的腳，讓他一個踉蹌。

「靠。」

他低頭一看，馬上蹙眉。是一隻靴子。而且非常老舊。

把靴子撿起來的時候，他發現底下還埋了其它東西。他蹲下來用另一隻手開始挖掘，發現一支叉子、一個盒子、一本書、一個指南針，還有一條珍珠項鍊。相當雜亂隨意的收藏。

史蒂夫抬頭環視四周。他距離自己的所有地相當遠，而且這裡並沒有任何跡象顯示附近住人。他又低頭翻動沙子，尋找更多物品。

他的心臟漏跳了幾秒。他真的相信的確如此。他發現了自己那張摺起來的素描。是巴基要他畫的那張素描。

他心想也許是自己的眼睛出賣了他，於是便拿起手機打開手電筒功能。

是同一張紙。

他呼吸急促，把所有東西放回原處埋好，然後站起來。

他轉過身開始一路奔跑，一直跑，一直跑。他知道這一切是什麼意思。他知道。他的內心深處清楚知道，但他要親眼看見。

來到巴基平常躲在後面的那顆圓石，他跳了上去，張望四處。太陽在海面上投射一團火紅。

「巴基！巴基！」

史蒂夫喘不過氣，他大概應該冷靜下來，但他已經受不了了。

「不可能⋯⋯」他小聲自言自語。

巴基未見蹤影，也沒有現身的跡象。海面看來幾乎是靜止的，絲毫沒受干擾。

他不假思索，脫掉鞋子、羊毛衫、汗衫和運動長褲。他跳進水中，水溫冰冷，他忍住想要尖叫的衝動。

這是另一個巴基可以在這種溫度生存的線索。

浮出水面，吐出一些水，他搖搖頭，開始游泳。

他游啊游，游啊游。

「巴基！巴基，你在哪裡？」他用力喊叫。

環顧四周，他等待著。

數分鐘過去，他為自己的壞運氣發出不滿的低吼，然後轉身往岸邊游去。回到岸上，他深深呼吸，儘可能不讓自己發抖，卻徒勞無功。

巴基當然不會在這裡。偏在他想要他出現的時候⋯⋯

史蒂夫拿了自己的衣物，懶得把汗衫套回去。他只是把羊毛衫披在身上，往木屋的方向走去。他對整件事感到難過，卻不知道究竟是為了什麼。

~.~.~

喝了兩杯咖啡，吃了一個佩姬帶來的馬芬，史蒂夫換上乾淨的衣物。他穿上慢跑鞋、短褲和一件背心。

他先在外面伸展拉筋，然後奮起奔跑，離開這塊地，沿著海岸往小鎮跑去。他不能待在木屋裡。不是在他思緒如此被佔據的時候。他從來沒有這樣過。就連趕著交稿奮筆疾書的時候也沒有。

他一直跑，一直跑，發現自己奔跑在小鎮的街道上。看看周圍的人們，他羨慕他們的無憂無慮。他在一間小雜貨駐足買了兩瓶水。他在回家的路上喝了一瓶，第二瓶則在他抵達木屋的時候喝。

他的思緒稍微平緩下來，讓他很是感激。他走進屋內洗澡，二十分鐘後，他坐在筆電前，開始搜尋一個住在都柏林，名叫巴基的男子的圖像。

沒有結果。

他闔上筆電，看看時間，已近中午。他於是決定再試一次。

他拿起寫生簿出發，肩膀弓起。來到他們的老地方，他坐在離海水較遠處。畫筆開始在紙上飛舞，他開始畫小娜。他需要見到一個熟悉的人。一個溫暖的人，一個⋯⋯正常的人。

「史蒂夫，你好！」

史蒂夫迅速抬頭，看見巴基從那顆圓石的後面向他揮手，他愣了一下。他看起來很開心，而且非常⋯⋯歡喜雀躍。自他們第一次見面以來，史蒂夫沒有報以笑容。

巴基並沒有發現。他正忙著在水中旋轉。他舉起手臂，看著海水在閃亮的皮膚上流過。巴基微笑注視，彷彿在跟海水溝通。

倒吸了口氣，感覺自己的心跳紊亂，史蒂夫站起來走近海水。

他沒有向他打招呼，只是脫口而出：「你今天早上在哪裡？」

「嗯？」巴基停下他在水中的怪異動作。

「我⋯⋯今天一大早就在找你——」

「我在參加一場儀式。」巴基雙手互扣，抵著下巴，眼中閃爍興奮光芒。「那是一場最歡喜雀躍，最喜氣的婚禮。實在太神奇了⋯⋯看見你關心的人慶祝對彼此的愛。」

他回想經過，滿足地嘆了口氣。史蒂夫根本不在乎他說的到底是什麼人。他的情緒應該是顯現在臉上，因為巴基的笑容消失了，而且眉頭緊蹙。

「發生什麼事了，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫用顫抖的雙手抹了一把臉，雙腳浸在冰冷的水中，朝他走去。他必須全身浸泡其中。甚至得游泳。

但還不是時候。

「我的好朋友昨天來看我。跟她家人。」史蒂夫以冰冷的語氣解釋。

「喔。」巴基小聲地說。

史蒂夫想要尋找些什麼，一絲記憶，或一點警覺，但巴基面無表情。

「你一定看見他的女兒在這裡玩耍。肯定有。」

史蒂夫數算自己的心跳，一秒、兩秒，等待著。巴基搖搖頭。

「我昨天沒有游到這裡。」

史蒂夫抿著唇，往前一步，目光直視巴基的眼睛。雖然他打算小心翼翼地進行，他的困惑和憤怒卻讓他更大膽。

「後來發生了一件有趣的事。」他開口道，不等巴基的回應。「她的女兒——莎拉——得到了一些貝殼和石頭。」

然後他看見了。巴基臉色有異。只是些微。他英俊的臉上開始出現憂慮。他保持沈默，眼睛依然注視著史蒂夫，有所警覺。

那個反應讓史蒂夫屏住呼吸。他稍稍撇開目光。「你應該看過的，巴基。它們就跟你送給我的一模一樣。」

他又看著巴基，雙手在口袋裡握拳，等待著。

「她一定是在沙灘上找到的。」巴基清了清喉嚨才說道。他的聲音處在顫抖的邊緣。

「是嗎？」史蒂夫環視四周。「我倒不這麼想。是這樣的⋯⋯我經常在這裡走動，卻從來沒有找到過那些色彩鮮豔的。」

巴基稍微往後游，史蒂夫的心絞了一下。想到這個動作的目的，他的耳朵開始轟轟作響。

「我問她從哪裡找到那些貝殼和石頭的時候，你知道她怎麼跟我說嗎？」史蒂夫稍微笑了出來，一點喜悅也沒有。他覺得自己瀕臨歇斯底里的邊緣。「她說是一個人魚！是一個人魚送給她的！」

這是最後一根稻草。

巴基平日的光芒消失了。他的臉色蒼白，一片慘澹籠罩。想到這一切所代表的涵意，史蒂夫努力穩住自己的呼吸。

莎拉說的是事實。

「你為什麼要告訴我這一切？」巴基用顫抖的聲音問。

史蒂夫站得更靠近，水深及腰。巴基往後游一些。

史蒂夫並不想嚇到他。他只想知道真相，因為他這輩子所相信的一切即將改變。如果小莎拉說的是真的，那這裡附近可能有傳說中的怪獸。

而其中一個就在他面前。

史蒂夫內心害怕，但表面上佯裝鎮定，語氣堅決。「我只是想問你有沒有見過那些⋯⋯人魚。」

巴基用力地搖頭。「沒有這回事。他們並不存在。我經常游泳。我會知道的。」

史蒂夫抓抓太陽穴。「其實還發生了另一件有趣的事。小莎拉還形容了對方的長相。」他直視著巴基。「你完全符合她的形容。」

巴基發出不安的笑聲。史蒂夫馬上注意到他的牙齒看起來有些不同。霎時尖銳。

他愣住了。他並沒有往前跨一步，一如他這場爭執中一直做的那樣。反之，他穩住陣腳。

「小朋友向來愛幻想。」巴基堅定地說，笑聲突然止住。

「是嗎？」史蒂夫淡然問道。「你真的這麼想？」

「是的。」巴基嚴肅地看著他。「他們編造故事，荒謬怪誕。」

「我不同意。我覺得小朋友都說實話。他們非常誠實。」

他們互相注視，等待著。

史蒂夫這時做了決定，脫掉毛衣，看著巴基繃緊全身。

「你在做幹嘛？」巴基的聲音充滿恐懼和脆弱。

史蒂夫脫掉汗衫和長褲，站在那裡，身上只有一條四腳褲。「我要去找他。我要知道莎拉說的到底是不是說實話。他們到底是否存在。」

他不等巴基便潛入水中，從巴基的身邊游走，深入海裡。

他沒有停下來。一直游，一直游。他的肌肉痠痛，開始吃力。他的呼吸困難，但他不願意停下來。他心煩意亂，甚至怒不可遏。在找到真相之前，他不願就此回頭。他知道他如果繼續這樣下去，巴基會試圖阻止他的。

他就是指望這一點⋯⋯

巴基突然出現在他面前，阻擋他的去路。他驚叫一聲，吞了一點海水。

史蒂夫浮在那裡，氣喘吁吁地抹去臉上鹹鹹的水滴。

「就邏輯而言，你根本不可能超越我。不可能⋯⋯」史蒂夫向來自詡是個優秀的泳者。他加入游泳校隊可不是沒有原因的。

「你不能游過這個區域。」巴基堅決地說。「你已經在牠們的外圍。」

史蒂夫開始真真正正地研究他皮膚上的那些小塊的綠色和藍色。那些不是刺青，而且在陽光下彷彿閃著光芒。

突然間，巴基用慌恐不安的聲音向他哀求。史蒂夫不喜歡那樣的聲音。「我求求你，回頭吧。」

他的直覺反應是安撫他。安撫他的不安，可是天啊，他很生氣。巴基在隱藏些什麼，如今看著他，他驚慌失措的原因相當明顯。

「你是不是擔心我會發現一切？發現你是誰？」史蒂夫咬牙切齒問道。他發現自己正在發抖，但他不確定是由於滿腔怒火，還是冰冷海水。

巴基的目光充滿乞求。「我擔心你會讓自己遭遇不測。這裡是牠們的領域——」

「誰的領域？」

巴基張望四周，眼睛張大。「牠們在這裡。他們遲早會聞到我們的。」

「巴基，你在——」

「我已經違反協議了。我們得馬上離開。」巴基伸手抓住他的手臂，讓他悶哼一聲。尖銳的指甲陷入他的皮膚。

史蒂夫抽回手臂，將巴基往前一推。他眉頭緊蹙，努力想要理解對方剛剛所說的。「跟誰的協議？」

「那些鯊魚！」

突然間，巴基一動也不動，史蒂夫也照著做。如今只聽見他們沈重的呼吸。

他注意到巴基身後的不遠處，海水正在分隔。

「有兩隻。」巴基悄聲道。

史蒂夫f想破腦筋也不知道背對著牠們的巴基是如何知曉的。

他動也不動。巴基臉上驚恐的表情也無濟於事。

「靠。」史蒂夫小聲地說。

他若知道這是他說出口的最後一個字，他會說些更有意涵的東西。

一切突如其來，在眨眼的瞬間發生。巴基的手臂用力環住史蒂夫的腰，潛入水中，把兩人帶進深海。

越潛越深，越潛越深。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸想要抵抗他，卻徒勞無功。眼前所見是一片漆黑，他於是閉上眼睛。出於生存本能，他的用雙臂圈住巴基的脖子，抓住不放。

他們游的速度之快，他覺得根本不可能。他試著移動雙腿踢水或什麼，卻無能為力。

他開始缺氧。他晃了晃巴基，但對方猶如一股無法抵擋的力量。當他再度張開眼睛的時候，一股鹽水襲擊而來。

他又開始踢動雙腿，想要游出水面，想要掙脫巴基。他快沒氣了，可是當他的腿輕掃過一片非常光滑的皮膚時，他停了下來。

他的頭腦混沌，一時無法理解這是什麼意思。在意識消失之前，他最後一次努力，抓住巴基的皮膚，留下印子。

但卻枉然。他立刻失去意識。

~.~.~

「起來起來，古老的朋友。請起而離開。吾乃吾父之子。吾乃海洋之子。速速離開此身軀。離開此人歸家去。回歸汝所屬之地。萬謝。」

那些奇怪的話語和吟唱緩緩飄進他的意識。史蒂夫不曉得該怎麼解釋這一切。它們到底是真是假，或純粹出於他的幻想。

史蒂夫覺得胸口灼熱，有什麼東西俯視著他。有什麼東西在他的腹部攀爬，裏裏外外，一路延伸到他的脖子，最後來到他的嘴巴。

他聽見汨汨水聲，感覺有液體離開他的嘴巴。他彎下腰，咳嗽不止，注意到那些水猶如噴泉般湧現。彷彿受到控制，違反物理。

「史蒂夫！喔，史蒂夫！」

史蒂夫往後躺下，覺得喉嚨不適。睜開眼睛的時候，他看見巴基天使般的臉龐。

儘管發生了這一切，他展開一抹笑容，伸手觸碰巴基放在他胸口上的手。

「對不起。我真的很抱歉。」巴基激動地低語。他用鼻子蹭了蹭史蒂夫的臉頰，讓他紅了臉。他發誓他聽見巴基發出美妙的樂音。

史蒂夫恢復正常，想起巴基剛剛所說的話。他眉頭一皺。「為⋯⋯為什麼？」

「我忘了你在水裡不能呼吸。」

史蒂夫瞬間明白這個句子的古怪之處。這就是了。解開謎題的最後一個線索。這些日子以來，史蒂夫也許一直拒不承認，但一切蜂擁而至。他一直在尋找的，他一直在尋覓的。巴基是什麼，抑或巴基是誰。

他尚未看見就感覺到了。有什麼東西掃過他的腳底。他並沒有馬上坐起來，但他撐起身體，小聲驚呼。

一切嘎然止住。

這些年來，他研究過、幻想過、想像過，也書寫過⋯⋯他從來沒想過他可以塑造出眼前的景象。

小莎拉並沒有把他幻想出來，也沒有捏造看見人魚的故事。

因為巴基是人魚。

藍綠色的長尾巴就在史蒂夫無法動彈的疲憊身軀旁。兩片魚鰭舞動，在陽光下閃閃發光。

史蒂夫眼睛眨也不眨，深怕錯過，錯過親眼紀錄的機會。他的目光來到尾巴與巴基的腰交會地方。他的人形開始的地方。

在那數秒間，一切讓人目眩神迷，

「喔，我的天⋯⋯」他小聲地說，聲音顫抖。

一個尖銳且大聲的驚呼把他嚇了一跳。他向左轉，看著巴基的臉。他因驚恐而發抖，往後攀爬，離開史蒂夫身邊。

「巴基⋯⋯」他伸出手臂想要阻止他。

「不，求求你。拜託，不要。拜託。我不應該——請你放過我，我求求你。我救了你一命，現在換你救我的。」

史蒂夫如今看見他半人半魚的原形，他聽起來害怕萬分。

他以為史蒂夫會做什麼呢？

他突然意識到原因，搖搖頭道：「不，巴基。等等，我不會傷害你的。等等，巴基！我只是想談談。巴基！」

他出神地看著巴基幾乎是用滑行的回到水中，一躍而入。

這一次，與小莎拉所形容的一模一樣。好像海豚一樣在水裡跳。

巨大美麗的魚鰭在水中舞動，那是史蒂夫看見巴基的最後一眼。


	5. Chapter 5

距離巴基跑掉已經兩個小時。確切的說，是游到海洋深處。

史蒂夫已經洗了澡，擦了一些藥。佩姬顯然給他準備了一個急救箱。他在自己的身上發現了長且略深的傷痕。很明顯是來自巴基強壯的力道和尖銳的指甲。

他在擦藥的時候因疼痛而嘶了一聲，突然間上方出現一個既響亮又可怕的霹啪聲。

彷彿天塌下來一般。

他豎耳聆聽，那管藥膏從他的手中掉落。過了五秒鐘，同樣的事又發生了，聽起來像是打雷閃電。

又一個聲響。一個不祥的聲響。想到木屋門外會出現什麼景象，他的呼吸急促。

他往大門跑去，把門打開。

他倒抽一口氣。

大海完全變了。

大海是一場風暴。一場幽暗、狂怒的風暴。

天空與他數小時前所見的迥然不同。

厚厚的烏雲積聚，想要親睹底下發生的事。

他的目光回到大海。浪花以他未曾見過的姿態撞擊、昇高。那是他在天氣頻道或大自然紀錄片都沒見過的。

「巴基⋯⋯」史蒂夫心碎地悄聲說。

他站在門廊上，發現這個狀況的詭異之處。

一點風也沒有。

他眉頭深鎖，跨足到陸地上探查。他這時才發現一波巨浪似乎正向木屋席捲而來。

史蒂夫確信這波巨浪不可能衝擊到他，但浪頭正朝他的方向過來。

所幸巨浪在幾英尺之外落下。

他想知道海洋深處到底發生了什麼事。大海感到心煩意亂。

巴基的咒語浮現他的腦海。

「吾乃吾父之子。吾乃海洋之子⋯⋯」

「天啊，他的父親。」他沮喪抓頭。

他的腦子裡有好多疑問，但他必須回到屋內。隨著每分每秒流逝，大海越是憤懣不平。

把門關上，他用顫抖的手感受自己的心臟。疾速跳動。痛徹心骨。惶惶不安。

全都是ㄋ為了巴基。

「我到底做什麼事？」他小聲說道，卻沒人聽見。

~.~.~

巴基的消失令人擔憂。想到自己是始作俑者，史蒂夫更是後悔。

隨著日子每天推移，史蒂夫越發感到絕望。

一天早上，他看了看床頭櫃，把抽屜打開。他母親留給他的信躺在裡面，嘲諷著他。

極端絕望。只有在那個時候才能打開。

「啊，可是我現在很絕望啊！」

他把信取出來，放在手上墊了墊。蠻重的。

閉上眼睛，他檢視自己的感受。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，把信放回抽屜裡。

他很難過。難過又生氣。有些絕望，但沒那麼絕望。

已經一週了。漫長又無聊的一週。

日複一日，每日依舊。

像是無趣枯燥的程序，他會起床、煮咖啡，然後帶著馬克杯、手臂夾著寫生簿，來到他們的老地方。

他會坐在圓石上，努力不在清晨的冷風中顫抖。他會看著太陽升起，然後開始畫畫。在他的內心深處，他知道巴基不會再出現了。甚至不會在這附近游泳了。而這一切都是他的錯。

錯得錐心刺骨。

史蒂夫會在那裡等到中午，然後回到木屋去給自己做午餐，帶到同樣的地方，坐在沙灘上。他早就替自己佈置好一個角落。那裡有一條毯子，省卻帶來帶去的麻煩。他的寫生簿和鉛筆從早到晚都在那裡。

他會在那個角落吃午餐，又畫更多素描。到了傍晚，他會沿著海岸走兩趟，才又坐在沙灘上，凝望大海。

癡癡的等。

他的素描有一點改變。那些素描不只是巴基而已。

它們是巴基最漂亮的模樣。史蒂夫有兩本寫生簿幾乎快畫完了，他提醒自己到鎮上去買一本新的。

日子就這麼過了兩個星期，史蒂夫快要抓狂了。

他必須見到他。向他道歉。告訴他他在這裡，在他的土地上很安全。他的秘密會被安全保管。

「你做了那種事，他怎麼可能相信你，羅傑斯。」他責備自己。

到了第三週，史蒂夫夜不能眠。罪惡感讓他惴惴不安。

清晨煮咖啡的時候，他嗅聞最喜歡的咖啡品牌，一個想法浮現。

拿著馬克杯到門廊上，他順手把手機帶出來，站在那裡。大海一如過去這些日子，一片寧靜。幾乎靜止。史蒂夫眯眼想要確認是否有海浪。

眼睛無法看仔細，他開始撥打她的號碼。

「你好啊，親愛的。」

「嘿，小佩。」他柔聲說道。

「我並不是對你的來電感到不滿，可是你必須承認，你的時間點有些奇怪。這個時候實在太早了，而且我可是在大學教書的。」

他發出一個無力的笑聲，卻什麼也沒說。他可以聽見匡噹聲響，猜想她正在給自己煮咖啡還是什麼的。

「史蒂夫？」

他感覺自己的喉嚨閉鎖，嘴巴顫抖。突然間，他對巴基這件事的所有罪惡感和挫折感全部一湧而上。

「親愛的？你在嗎？」

「呃⋯⋯我可以去探望你們？今天？也許在那裡待個三天？」

「當然可以！你知道我並不擁有倫敦。」

他這次真真正正地笑了出來，感謝她的幽默感。「謝謝。再把妳的地址傳給我。我想訂最靠近妳家的飯店。」

「哈！你要住我們家。我們需要有人用一下那間小客房。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。「好。我會飛機降落之後傳簡訊給妳。」

「我等你。」

~.~.~

兩個小時後，他到鎮上跑了一圈，他甚至沒要沿著海岸跑。他厭倦了期待。再者，他會更討厭自己。

一家別緻的花店吸引了他的注意。 輕淺的呼吸，汗涔涔的雙手，他站在那裡注視著那些花。

「先生，需要什麼嗎？」

史蒂夫從沈思中醒過來，清了清喉嚨。「道歉用什麼花最好？」

「得罪了女朋友齁！」老先生幸災樂禍地向他微笑，眼睛閃爍調皮的光芒。

史蒂夫搓搓後腦勺。「是要送個一個朋友的。」

「好吧。我來看看可以怎麼辦。」

「謝謝。」

~.~.~

回到木屋後，史蒂夫洗了澡，把行李裝在一個小型旅行袋裡。離開前，他再三屋內檢查所有一切。

那束以白色和紫色組成的風信子在那裡等著。在桌上向他挑釁。

把所有開關都關掉後，他脫掉鞋子，捲起褲管，走到沙灘上，手裡捧著那束風信子，朝那顆圓石的方向走去。

他的目光最後一次環視四周，但他抿抿唇，雙腳涉入水中。

他凝望著地平線。

「嘿，巴基。」他輕聲低喃。他發現自己的聲音顫抖，覺得自己如此深受影響，未免太可笑了。

這感覺像是訣別。

他實在不願意發生這種事，但連續三週未見蹤影，巴基顯然不想再與史蒂夫有任何牽扯，

「呃⋯⋯」他清清喉嚨，深深一個呼吸。「我只是想說我今天要走了。我⋯⋯記得我的好朋友佩姬嗎？嗯，我要去找她。她住在倫敦。在這片大海的另一端。」他微微笑了出來，騰出來的一隻手捋過頭髮。

「我會離開三天。我只是⋯⋯這個。」他把花束放在圓石上。他又找了一顆中型石頭壓在手綁的花梗上，防止掉落。

「這些是。」他微笑試著解釋。「我不確定你是否見過這些，但它們叫做花。確切地說，是風信子。」他深深呼吸。「這些是想要尋求原諒的時候，送給對方的花。」

回到木屋前，他往後退一步，補充說：「我希望你能原諒我對你所做的一切。我並無意嚇你或傷害你，或⋯⋯揭穿你的秘密。我真心向你道歉。」

帶著滿腔失望，史蒂夫離開那個角落，小跑步回到木屋去。他越早離開，心痛會越少。

他的目光瞥到那台唱機，提醒了他他最愛的音樂。

他掏出手機，下載了一張納京高金曲的專輯。

對所有狀況感到滿意後，他鎖上木屋，前往機場。

~.~.~

**Since you went away  
The days grow long  
And soon I’ll hear  
Old winter’s song  
But I miss you most of all my darling…**

感覺有人在拍他的肩膀，史蒂夫驚醒過來。 他摘下耳機，發現紅著臉的空服員站在他身邊。

「抱歉，先生。請問要喝點什麼嗎？」

他吞了吞口水，想要忽略從掛在脖子上的耳機所傳出的聲音和歌詞。

「呃⋯⋯可口可樂，謝謝。」

「沒問題。」

她將一杯裝了很多冰塊的可口可樂放在小桌上。

史蒂夫用手指圈住冰冷的杯子，只是握著。他需要那股冰冷觸感。被遺忘在脖子上的耳機傳出小提琴聲，他的心跳加速。

他不敢相信那些歌詞竟然娓娓道出了他目前的經歷。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「我並不是那種感覺。我只是覺得⋯⋯內疚。」他把頭靠在小窗上，悄聲對自己說。他的目光搜尋底下的大海。

好美。

**Since you went away  
The days grow long  
And soon I’ll hear  
Old winter’s song  
But I miss you most of all my darling…  
When autumn leaves start to fall**

~.~.~

「來，晚餐準備好了。」佩姬站在門外說道。

史蒂夫從小客房的床上坐起來，疲憊地笑了笑。她走過來稍微揉揉他的頭髮。

「嘿！」史蒂夫從她身邊走開。

「喔，真是抱歉，殿下。您如今黃袍加身，花裡胡哨又一副正經八百的。」

他翻了白眼。「我馬上下去。」

關門下樓前，她說：「你慢慢來，史蒂夫。」

她把門關上後，史蒂夫哀嘆一聲，躺回到床上。他現在沒心情跟她的家人互動。他需要幾個小時做他來這裡想做的事。

向佩姬傾訴、宣洩⋯⋯並且確保他不會一邊說一邊哭。

~.~.~

第二天早上，史蒂夫在空無一人的屋裡醒來。他們全都出門上班和上學了。他發現為他準備好的手作馬芬和咖啡。安安靜靜地坐在小廚房內，史蒂夫覺得渾身不舒服。

他盡所能享受口中的食物，胸口感覺有些壓迫。

一個小時後，他已經在重新熟悉倫敦這座偉大的城市。他決定重訪先前初來乍到時，與佩姬和他們的其他朋友一起去過的觀光景點。皮卡迪利（Piccadilly）、特拉法加廣場（Trafalgar Square）、白金漢宮和牛津街（Oxford Street）。看見水石書店（Waterstones）的時候，他拿出棒球帽，戴上後才走進去。他最不想在書店裡被人認出。

他輕嘆一聲，開始隨處走動。與書為伍成就了今日的他。他看了看暢銷書和新出版的書。已經好一陣子了。自從他的母親住院後，這個世界的一切早被遺忘了。他確保自己與這個世界斷絕往來。他的世界。

如今他回來了。

感覺真好。

卻很孤單。

他向其中一名店員（幸好對方並未認出他）詢問所有關於人魚的書。從神話到惡作劇到意外事件。他需要全都涉獵。

書店樓下有一間咖啡館，極為僻靜。他在那裡點了一杯美食咖啡，把女孩給他的四本書攤放在木桌上。

「好，我們來吧。」

然後開始閱讀。

~.~.~

「先生，抱歉。我們再過二十分鐘就要打烊了。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫揉揉眼睛，看看手錶。「喔，好。」

他看看手機，發現來自佩姬的五通未接來電，還有蘇薩的兩通，他低聲咒罵。時間將近晚上九點，他真該趕快回去了。

拿起那四本書，他到樓上的櫃檯結帳。他已經讀完其中兩本，所以買了另外未讀的兩本。等明天屋子裡沒人的時候閱讀會很不錯。

~.~.~

「史蒂夫・葛蘭特・羅街斯，你到底去了哪裡？」

「對啊，老兄。你把我們嚇死了。」

史蒂夫笑著開玩笑道：「我很抱歉，好嗎？可是我已經是個成年人了。」

他走過他們身邊，四目張望，發現莎拉已經上床睡覺了。

佩姬把門關上，丹尼爾跟隨其後。史蒂夫逃到客廳去，重重地坐在沙發上。佩姬走過來，雙手叉腰。

「你把我嚇壞了。」她抿唇道。

史蒂夫疲倦地笑了笑。「妳好英國人。」

佩姬向他挑眉。看到這個反應，他意識到自己剛剛的話聽來傷人。舉起雙手，他開口道：「對不起。我只是在書店裡看書，沒注意時間。」

她站在那裡，看了她的丈夫一眼，嘆道：「好吧。我明天一整天都會陪著你，你自己看著辦。」

語畢，她在史蒂夫開口回應前離開客廳上樓去。一個大聲的嘆息從史蒂夫的身邊傳來，他轉過頭看見丹尼爾在另一頭的椅子坐下來，將拐扙放在旁邊。

「對不起，蘇薩。」史蒂夫說道，他知道他們真的很不開心。「我不曉得事情會這麼嚴重。」

「她很擔心你。我也擔心。」

「根本沒這個必要。」這句話的語氣比他預期中還要強烈。

丹尼爾注視著他，史蒂夫在這樣的審視感到不安。「怎麼了？我臉上有什麼東西嗎？」

「沒有。」丹尼爾認真地回答。「可是你要站在她的角度想想，她的好朋友突然打電話來說要拜訪，然後搞消失。」

「你們都不在家，這——」

「你不能怪她，怪我們。」丹尼爾打岔，眼睛盯著史蒂夫。

史蒂夫覺得自己彷彿是被責怪的孩子，他一點也不喜歡。「我很抱歉，可是我看不出——」

「我們在木屋見到你的時候，你看起來很好。你看起來很⋯⋯開心、活潑。」

史蒂夫抬頭看見丹尼爾溫和地對他微笑。「可是？」

「你現在看起來瘦多了。」丹尼爾揮舞著他的手。「長了眼袋、感覺很疏離。那天吃晚餐，我發現你對著空氣看。」丹尼爾關心地看著他。史蒂夫感覺自己的臉頰發燙。 _我有那麼明顯嗎？_

「當時和現在之間一定發生了一些事。」

史蒂夫的心跳加速，迅速把頭轉向丹尼爾。「根本沒事。」他撒謊道，對方一清二楚。

「好吧。」丹尼爾說著，起身上樓。「你過來找她談事情，也許你應該這麼做，而且越快越好。」

接下來幾個小時，史蒂夫思索自己到這兒來是否是正確的決定。

~.~.~

隔天早上是週末。史蒂夫在佩姬起床前離開客房去煮咖啡，可是她當然早在廚房裡了。

「早。」他帶著膽怯的微笑說。

佩姬挑起雙眉，把一杯咖啡遞給他。「早。昨晚有睡好嗎？」

他在她對面的其中一張高腳椅坐下。她身上是寬鬆的睡衣睡褲，是他從未見過的模樣。

已經這麼久了。他垂下目光，思忖這些年如此匆匆而過。

他還在這裡。

一切如故。孤單一人。

「小佩。」他開口道，但她轉過身給他一盤司康，盤子內還有果醬和牛油。她把其中一個司康切半，先塗上牛油，在上面沾一點果醬，然後遞給他。

「快吃，趁我還沒把這盤吃光之前。」她微笑指示。

他開口想要抗議，但她用嚴肅的表情看著他，讓他打消念頭。「好，謝謝。」

她接著也替自己弄了一個，以優雅姿態喝著她的咖啡。

沈默地吃完司康後，他深深一個呼吸，做好心理準備。「昨晚的事我很抱歉，小佩。可是妳不需要那麼替我擔心。我是看書太入迷了，妳知道的⋯⋯」

「不是這件事⋯⋯」她把一搓頭髮塞到耳後，看了看她的馬克杯才又繼續道：「我把你留在那個木屋，史蒂夫。我如果擔心的話，早就搬進去跟你一起住了。」

「喔，那又為什麼擔心呢？」他問道，心知肚明她的答案會是什麼。蘇薩昨晚肯定跟她聊過了。

她嘆了一口氣。「你一直都好好兒的，可是你突然打電話來說你想要過來拜訪。」

他還想拖延。「我不能為了遊玩過來拜訪嗎？」

「別裝傻了，史蒂夫。你知道我的意思。丹尼爾告訴我他跟你聊過了，我要用我自己的話重複他的意思。過去這幾天你身上一定發生了什麼事，我沒辦法看你這樣愁眉不展的。」

史蒂夫幾乎從椅子上摔下來。「我沒有愁眉不展。」他固執地靠過去。「我不搞愁眉不展這套。」

她把手臂交疊在胸前，輕輕踏腳。「我們接下來這一整天都會在一起，所以親愛的，我建議你最好有話直說。」

史蒂夫吐出好長的一口氣，兩根手指敲著馬克杯的把手。他可以告訴她。所有一切。從他和巴基相遇的那一刻到這一刻。

但他不會再背叛巴基對他的信任了。他不能危害他的存在和身份。

他是個作家，他知道怎麼掰故事。他只需要稍微調整事實。

在他的內心深處，他真的想找個人聊聊。面對面説說他的⋯⋯感受。說說他所做的事。

「我⋯⋯傷害了一個人。」他終於小聲坦承，卻沒看著她。

他大聲呼出一口氣。能夠把話說出來的感覺真好。

現在是尋求建議的時機。他於是抬頭看她，面露祈求的表情。

她擰眉，隨即側頭。「你聽好了，史蒂夫。我可不會幫你毀屍滅跡。我不是娜塔莎。我會馬上把你帶去執法單位的。」

他皺眉。「什⋯⋯？」

她得意一笑。他轟然大笑，意識到他們已經很久沒有如此一來一往了。

「妳明白我的意思。」恢復過來後，史蒂夫答道。

「我真的不知道。」她拍拍他的手兩下。「你就給我指點迷津。」

他深深吸了一口氣，清了清喉嚨。「我⋯⋯認識了一個人。」

「我就知道！我對天發誓！」

翻了個白眼，他馬上更正。「不是你想的那樣。我結識了一個朋友。一個很⋯⋯」

他的腦子一時停止運轉。他該如何形容巴基呢？

「你繼續說。」佩姬溫柔地提示。

史蒂夫忐忑地笑了出來，搓搓自己的額頭。「他是個很棒的人。跟他在一起很有意思⋯⋯他甚至有一顆純潔的心⋯⋯可是我卻毀了一切。」

「你做了什麼事？」

他駝著背。「我⋯⋯背叛了他對我的信任。」

她看似在等他進一步說明，史蒂夫話語吞吐。他該怎麼解釋巴基呢？如果說了，他會揭穿他。

「我不應該逼他的。我應該等⋯⋯」

她的表情困惑不解，他移開目光，看著盤子旁邊的碎屑。「我應該等他對我有足夠信任，告訴我他的個人訊息。」

史蒂夫抬頭，這輩子首次看見佩姬無言語塞。

「小珮？」

「嗯，經你這麼一解釋你的近況，我只能說你必須道歉。無論你對他做了⋯⋯」

「我有道歉！」他急迫地說：「我甚至給他留了一束花，可是他根本沒有出現⋯⋯」

他第一百次嘆氣，揉揉額頭。「我傷了他的心，我已經無法挽回什麼了。」

一陣沈默後，佩姬拿走他的馬克杯。「來，我們走吧。」

「什麼？」

「走吧，我們出門去。」佩姬有些開心地宣佈道。

「什麼？」他的目光追隨著她。她取了她的信差包，在裡頭放了些他無法看到的東西，因為她特意擋住他的視線。「佩姬？」

關掉咖啡機，她轉過身。「有件事也許會有幫助。」

~.~.~

「柯芬花園（Covent Garden）？」史蒂夫看著怡人又熱鬧的環境，不解問道。

這裡遊人如織，有的在喝咖啡、有的是街頭藝人，還有一些正在購物。

「嗯，那個位子不錯。走吧。」

她一路把他拖到一家小巧的咖啡館。他在一張擺了兩張椅子的桌前坐下。佩姬把包包放在大腿上，伸手掏出一本記事本和一支筆。

「寫吧。」

宛如被她潑了一桶冷水，他開始覺得緊張。「什、什麼？」

佩姬向記事本點點頭。「就寫啊。」

「我以為我們要做些有趣的事？」

「會的，等你把心情抒發出來之後。」

他把記事本和筆推回給她，深鎖的眉頭讓他覺得自己的臉會就此凍結。「我寫不出來。我真的寫不出。」

「史蒂夫，我並不是要求你寫小說。」

「不然是什麼？」這句話比他的本意更為嚴厲。

她毫不在意，繼續說明：「寫給他。」

_喔。_

他該如何告訴她巴基根本不會閱讀。真是這樣嗎？

想到這個事實讓他有些難過，他深受打擊。他撇過頭，目光落在正在跳霹靂舞的街頭藝人身上。

「佩姬⋯⋯我不知道他住在哪裡。」他謊稱，而且他知道她肯定知曉。

她並沒有回話，只是微笑拍拍他的手，然後站起來。

「就想像你在這裡和他見面，想說什麼就說什麼。」她把椅子推回原位，向他俯身。「你老是愁眉苦臉，這個人顯然對你很重要⋯⋯那就好好宣洩出來。」

史蒂夫啞口無言。就這樣，她留他一人在那家咖館內，即使店內人來人往。

她留下他，單獨一人與一本筆記本和一支筆，而且兩者都在嘲笑他。

他的手伸向那隻筆，立於紙上，但他的目光卻抬向人群。那麼多人，來自世界各地。

然而，他們誰也不知道還有另一個世界。另一個神奇的世界。一個在海底的世界。巴基的世界。

他發出一聲輕嘆，發現自己開始書寫。

_我希望你也在這裡。我多希望此刻可以跟你說話，當面向你道歉。我不敢相信自己的所做所為，對此我深感歉意。我盼望你可以原諒我所做的一切。_

_我目前在倫敦。巴基，我不曉得你是否聽過這座城市，但這裡真是精彩絕妙，無與倫比，人們匯集於此，絡繹不絕。_

_我多希望可以帶你到處參觀。我有強烈的預感，你一定會喜歡的⋯⋯_

看著那張紙，史蒂夫縱聲大笑。他寫東西了！

他於是繼續奮筆疾書，一直寫一直寫。

他不停書寫，一直到佩姬在兩個小時後出現。抬頭看她的時候，他發現她的臉上帶著驕傲的笑容。

他微笑回應。

~.~.~

史蒂夫後來改變計劃，決定待一個星期。他可以當作寫日誌那樣寫信給巴基，將每天的生活訴諸紙上。即使他知道自己最終會把那些紙扔掉，他依然不停書寫。

一直到某天晚上，史蒂夫在家中幫忙照顧莎拉。她的父母北上參加一場研討會，直到深夜才會回來。

史蒂夫正在閱讀他買的最後一本關於人魚神話的書，一幅人魚的畫讓他想起了巴基。那張畫並未詳實呈現真正的人魚。巴基遠比歷史上所記載的人魚俊美。

想起巴基的美，他感覺自己的臉頰發燙。 _.幹！你不要想歪了。_

看著莎拉，他發現她依然專注於完成學校的作業。

他於是興起一個念頭。他把那本書擱置一旁，走過去在她對面的地板上坐了下來。

「嘿，莎拉？」

「嗯？」她眉頭深鎖，認真做她的科學作業。她好像在蓋什麼東西，但史蒂夫毫無頭緒。

_只是問問，應該無害。_

「妳還記得⋯⋯妳遇到的人魚嗎？」他以怯怯的聲音問道，連他自己都驚訝。

謝天謝地，她並沒有發現，繼續低頭，沒有看他。「記得。」

「除了妳上回跟我說的，他還跟妳說了些什麼嗎？」

她對他的掙扎全然無知。他坐立不安，差點兒因期待而開始咬指甲。

「像什麼？」她這次終於抬頭，雙眉緊蹙。

「我不曉得⋯⋯」史蒂夫努力穩住呼吸。「什麼都好。」

她聳聳肩，讓他有些洩氣。這樣看著她、等待著，根本徒勞無功。

一直到他站起來，回到沙發上的位子時，她才說：「喔，他說他希望自己有一雙腿。」

史蒂夫迅速轉身，踉踉蹌蹌地向她走去。他的膝蓋撞到茶几，讓他嘶了一聲。「什⋯⋯什麼？」

莎拉正在黏什麼東西。兩張小紙。「我跟他說我好想有跟他一樣的尾巴，然後他說他好想有一雙腿，這樣他就可以跳舞了。」

「喔。」

「他說他晚上會聽美妙的音樂，然後希望他可以跟著音樂跳舞。」莎拉接著站起來，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，希望她不會就此拋下這個主題。她翻找她的後揹包，喃喃道：「耶！」

「什麼音樂？」他小聲地問，心中早已知道答案。

「他晚上會聽美妙的音樂，希望可以隨著音樂跳舞。我跟他說他瘋了。誰想當人類嘛，對嗎？」她看著史蒂夫，等他回答。

他快速點頭，表示同意。

「就是嘛！」她咯咯笑著說。

史蒂夫還在懸念著關於音樂和舞蹈的部分。

「什麼⋯⋯」他突然覺得喉嚨乾燥。他潤了潤喉嚨說：「他還說了些什麼？」

她聳聳肩。

「好。好。」要吸收的好多，他覺得自己的耳朵轟轟響，突然間變得很大聲。他需要靜下心來。

就在他決定慢慢理解一切，準備回到客房的時候，她又開口說話。

「他跟我說，他想跟他特別的人類跳舞。我問他那個人是誰的時候，他用尾巴把水潑到我身上。好沒禮貌喔！」她竟然微笑，隨即又因為紙張沒有黏好而皺眉。「齁呦！我要重做這個了。」

史蒂夫還愣在原處，看著她前去找另一管膠水，但他的腦子⋯⋯他的心跳加速⋯⋯特別的人類？

難道他是指⋯⋯

史蒂夫坐在那裡，呆若木雞，無法解釋這一切。那是什麼意思？這一切到底是什麼意思？

他多希望他並沒有問小女孩兒。

那天晚上，他並沒有寫東西。

史蒂夫反而以嬰兒睡姿等在床上，希望他的母親在這裡出謀獻策，解決問題。

~.~.~

兩個星期後，史蒂夫在回都柏林的飛機上。

他從機艙的小窗戶望出去。下方的大海一片碧藍，卻又深沉。

而且遼闊。那麼遼闊。

他滾動瀏覽手機內的音樂庫，點選納京高的專輯。他讓自己的手指隨意選了一首歌。

**Answer me  
Oh, my love  
Just what sin have I been guilty of  
Tell me how I came to lose your love  
Please answer me, sweetheart  
You were mine yesterday  
I believed that love was here to stay**

他拿出寫生簿和鉛筆。

自然而然地，他開始畫起巴基。

輕嘆一聲，他忖量從今以後將會如何。他又將孑然一身。巴基肯定不會再回來了。史蒂夫自己搞砸了。

**Won't you tell me where I've gone astray  
Please answer me, my love  
If you're happier without me  
I'll try not to care  
But if you still think about me  
Please listen to my prayer**

史蒂夫看著窗外，送出一個禱告。

**You must know I've been true  
Won't you say that we can start anew  
In my sorrow now I turn to you  
Please answer me, my love**

「拜託。」他對著下面的海洋喃喃。

~.~.~

史蒂夫付了計程車司機車資，向他道謝，往沙灘走去。看見海水，他短暫停留片刻，內心有一部分終於覺得安心。他回家了。另一部分則感到難過。巴基在這裡，但他不會回來了。

史蒂夫心不在焉地搖搖頭，把旅行袋揹在肩上，開始往木屋的方向步行。

走路回家的路上，他把頭低垂。如此近距離看著大海⋯⋯看著沙灘⋯⋯有些痛苦。遠離這裡，待在倫敦的那幾天顯然有些舒緩作用。如今，所有情感又回來了。他的挫敗和無助。

「你振作點啊，我的天⋯⋯」他咕噥道。

感覺自己接近木屋，他把頭抬起。

然後停下腳步。他無法相信眼前所見。

木屋的門廊和台階佈滿了貝殼和石頭，鮮豔繽紛，薈萃了這個世界所有的全部色彩。

「巴基。」他小聲地說。

他甚至沒有過去檢視，反而把運動袋扔下，沿著海岸奔跑，跑向他們的老地方。對巴基曾經來過大感震驚，他的步伐剛開始有些踉蹌。

巴基原諒他了嗎？

史蒂夫跑啊跑，快步流星。

過了幾秒，他看見了那顆圓石。巴基最喜歡躲藏在後的那顆圓石。那個時候他⋯⋯

「巴基！巴基！」史蒂夫大聲叫道。

他的心臟跳得好快。他的肌肉酸痛、呼吸清淺，卻不是因為奔跑的關係。海風重重拍打在他臉上，但沒有關係。

「巴基！」

他在那顆圓石附近停下，眺望大海。他走進海裡，直到水深及胸，雙腳仍感覺到底下的地面。冰冷的海水包圍，他直打哆嗦，卻阻止不了他。他四目張望，雙手圍住嘴巴，他喊道：「巴基！你在哪裡？」

「你回來了。」

史蒂夫倏地轉過身，倒抽一口氣。巴基就在身後。靈氣脫俗，翩然俊雅。

只是好像什麼地方有些不同。他的身體顯得更精瘦，幾乎較最後一次見到他的時候還更瘦。他臉上也有些不一樣。那份神采或喜悅消失了。

無論無何，見到他讓史蒂夫發出一個既緊張又興奮的笑聲。他往前一步，亟欲給他一個擁抱，卻又停下腳步，阻止自己這麼做。

他並不確定他們的族群有什麼禮儀。他不想嚇到巴基。他才剛剛找回他。現在最需要的是謹慎言行，小心處理。

「我當然回來了。」

巴基看來鬱悶，他眉頭深鎖，又搖搖頭。「可是你離開了。」

他游向史蒂夫，稍微縮短距離。「你說三天。已經十四天了。」

史蒂夫的心跳一陣怦然，他回以微笑。「你那天有聽見我說的話？」

巴基臉一紅，又迅速往後游了一些。他並沒有看著史蒂夫，答道：「我的聽力很好。」

史蒂夫好想問：那你為什麼不現身呢？你為什麼不上來道別呢？你喜歡那些花嗎？你有在數算日子嗎？你為什麼在我的木屋放把那些貝殼？可是他提醒自己，他在重建他們之間的信任。他可以稍晚再問，因為巴基看起來充滿防備，幾乎是封閉自已。

這讓史蒂夫憂慮。他並不希望如此。

於是，史蒂夫燦爛微笑。「你好嗎？」他問道。

巴基的雙手玩著海水，史蒂夫注意到了他的緊張。

他也討厭那樣。

「我很好。」他看著史蒂夫。「你呢？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「我也很好。」看著巴基漂亮透明的眼睛，他不禁讚嘆搖頭。「其實，我現在好多了。」

巴基表情訝異。「真的？」

史蒂夫只是凝望著他，心想他怎麼會結識到如此天真爛漫的人。「是啊，巴基。」

「你不⋯⋯」一片沮喪的烏雲籠罩他的臉。「害怕嗎？」

「害怕什麼？」

「害怕我。」巴基偷偷看了史蒂夫一眼，隨即專注地看著在他的手縫間迴旋，彷彿在跳舞的海水。「害怕我是誰。」

「巴基，別這麼說。」史蒂夫在水中沈重地向他走了兩步。「你是我的朋友。」

這吸引了巴基的注意，他抬頭看著史蒂夫，一臉驚訝。

史蒂夫聳肩。「我為什麼要害怕我的朋友呢？」

「真的？」巴基越游越近。

史蒂夫屏息，注視著一張容光煥發的臉。那個神采回來了。巴基的眼睛會笑，史蒂夫剛剛才發現。那雙眼睛充滿喜悅，他是如此俊美，史蒂夫深感困惑。他可以永遠都在畫他，卻無法準確呈現他的美。

史蒂夫只是點頭。

巴基鬆了一口氣，隨即咬了咬下唇。「我不想撒謊。我也怕你。怕你知道。」

如果巴基再這麼看著他，史蒂夫會無法克制自己。他的目光充滿擔憂和脆弱，史蒂夫好想擁抱他，告訴他他在這裡很安全。有他陪著他。

可是他現在不能這麼做。他才剛找回他。

「你在這裡等著。」史蒂夫清清喉嚨說道。「給我幾分鐘。」

史蒂夫開始往岸邊游。他身體發抖，但他並不在意。回頭看的時候，他發現巴基看起來很矛盾。

「這麼快就要走了？」

巴基的語氣讓史蒂夫停下動作。其中充滿了⋯⋯挫折？恐懼？

他直視著他。「我很快就回來。你就⋯⋯就等等我。」

史蒂夫回到海岸，往木屋飛奔，無視寒冷的海風和顫抖的身體。快抵達木屋的時候，他直奔被拋在一旁的旅行袋，撿了起來。他接著回到屋內，仔細確保沒有踩到門廊上和門口的貝殼。他待會兒會處理。

他有個任務。贏回巴基。贏回巴基的信任。巴基的友情。

他想個該如何進行的主意。他只希望方法有效。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫拎著旅行袋回到屋內，一路走到廚房去，把旅行袋放在那裡。他的心跳紊亂，呼吸急促。打開袋子，他掏出佩姬給他做的藍莓馬芬，把三個馬芬全拿出，接著去泡咖啡。

咖啡在煮的時候，他跑上樓去找毯子。他找到了一條野餐用的格子毯子。「太好了！謝謝妳，媽。」

他一邊大笑一邊跑下樓，差點兒在地上滑倒。他這時想起了身上潮濕的衣物，於是又跑上樓全部換掉，穿上一條乾淨的牛仔褲、白色汗衫和灰色毛衣。

他檢查鏡中的自己，整理頭髮。意識到自己在幹嘛，一抹紅暈染上他的臉頰。他離開浴室，奔跑下樓。

幾分鐘後，史蒂夫把咖啡倒進保溫瓶內。確保瓶蓋鎖好之後，他想起他並沒有籃子。

他於是在廚房櫃裡匆匆尋找，卻一無所獲。別無它法，他只好靠他的旅行袋了。他把袋子倒過來，笨手笨腳地把裡頭清空。他的東西在地板上亂成一團，但他沒有時間理會。他的目光落在藍色沙發上那條老舊的棉製毯子。他拿了毯子，溫柔地折好，放進袋子裡。

他關掉咖啡機，想起要帶他的寫生簿和記事本，好向巴基介紹倫敦。興奮的心情讓他緊張地大笑。他在匆忙間忘了關門，又折返關上。他一邊快步走，一邊努力拿好所有的東西。

史蒂夫不斷地低喃：「拜託一定要在，拜託一定要在。」如同唱頌。

到了目的地，他輕輕地把旅行袋放在沙灘上，掏出格子毯子，攤開鋪好。他很慶幸毯子大得足夠容納他們倆。跪坐著準備把其它物品拿出來之際，他聽見了他的聲音。

「史蒂夫？」

他抬頭看見巴基躲藏在他最喜歡的圓石後面，目光在史蒂夫的雙手和陳設間來回。他看起來既困惑又好奇。

「嘿！」

史蒂夫站起來走向他，確保只有雙腳在水中。他這次需要保持衣物乾燥。

他面露微笑。「你還欠我一杯咖啡，記得嗎？」

巴基看起來更迷惑了。「我不明白。」

史蒂夫輕聲笑了笑，努力不讓自己臉紅，解釋道：「呃⋯⋯我想⋯⋯邀請和我坐在一起。來喝杯咖啡，你一定要嚐嚐。」

巴基的眼睛東張西望，史蒂夫馬上安撫他。「放心，這裡沒人。」

「好。」

巴基準備向他游過去，卻突然止住。

史蒂夫揪著眉，祈禱巴基沒有改變主義。「怎麼了？」

巴基直視著他。「你確定嗎？」

「嗯，這附近沒人。這是我的土地。」

巴基翻了個白眼。「不，我⋯⋯你確定⋯⋯要我從水裡出來嗎？出來坐在沙灘上？」

史蒂夫感覺耳祭轟轟響。這就是了。他即將看見巴基的全貌。

「嗯，當然啦。」他若無其事地說。

他這時意識到他們倆仍是一動也不動。巴基的猶豫讓他必須有所反應，做點什麼。

「你要我⋯⋯把你抱過來嗎？」史蒂夫傻傻地問，雙手微顫。他不能表現出來，於是便張開手掌，開闔兩次、三次。

突然間，有水珠落在他的臉上。史蒂夫點點頭，承認自己確實是個蠢蛋。「好，我明白了。」

「我一點也不軟弱無力，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來，把臉上的水珠擦掉。再度看著巴基的時候，他倒抽一口氣。

巴基已經從水裡爬出來，上半的人身清楚可見，但下半身仍在水中，卻不是隱而不見。史蒂夫根本可以看見水中的下半身。幾乎是晶瑩透亮。閃閃發光。

而且那些顏色⋯⋯史蒂夫甚至不認為任何畫家可以找到這種色調的藍和祖母綠。

_我的⋯⋯_

史蒂夫不發一語，彎身坐在自己的大腿上。他覺得在巴基上岸的時候站著很不禮貌。他不想讓整件事過於尷尬。這是巴基理應得的禮貌。巴基離開他的世界，進入他的世界。這是他該做的。

巴基看著他，溫暖的微笑點綴羞赧的面容。他繼續往毯子的方向前進。

他的尾巴不止晶瑩透亮、漂亮迷人且閃閃發光，也很巨大。史蒂夫一時半刻才明白眼前是一個人魚。

半人。半魚。

「很震驚嗎？」

史蒂夫回到現實中，看見巴基正在觀察他，忍不住紅了臉。對方根本把身體暴露在外，非常脆弱，現在不是驚慌所措的時候。他顫抖地吐一口氣，緊張地笑了笑。「有點。」

巴基垂下目光，微微紅了臉。史蒂夫注視著他。這是他們第一次眼睛齊平。在岸上。

「我第一次見到你的同類時也有同樣的感覺。」巴基聳聳肩膀，坦白說道。

史蒂夫挑眉。「是喔？」

巴基點點頭。「他們在一艘船上。我的朋友得把我拖到海底，以免被看見。」

「我以為我是你的第一個。」史蒂夫笑著說。

巴基微笑搖搖頭。「我那天得確保你沒死啊。你昏迷不醒，一動也不動。」

他終於完全離開水中。他用手撐著自己坐好，另一隻手則放在他的尾巴上。魚鰭到處移動，巴基把尾巴的末端放在身後，彷彿正在努力保護史蒂夫，同時擋住史蒂夫。

他看起很不舒服，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣。

「來。」史蒂夫拍拍毯子，溫柔地催促。「過來這裡。」

「我不想破壞你的⋯⋯」他的目光落在那條格子毯子上。

史蒂夫慌了。「不，不，不。沒關係的。毯子會乾的，沒問題。而且我還多帶了一條⋯⋯萬一你冷的話。」

巴基看看史蒂夫，又看看溫暖的毯子，才把自己拖到上面。

史蒂夫發現自己正毫無掩飾地看著巴基。他看起來比以往更為空靈飄逸，超凡脫俗。更糟的是，他從長長的睫毛下看著史蒂夫，因注視而害羞。

_幹！振作點，羅傑斯！_

「呃——好。我幫你⋯⋯」史蒂夫結結巴巴，在旅行袋裡搜找，卻忘了自己要找什麼。馬克杯的匡噹聲提醒了他。

「咖啡！對，沒錯。」

他感覺巴基的眼睛正在看著他。史蒂夫覺得自己的臉頰發燙，突然清楚意識到周遭一切。寒冷的海風、祥和拍打的浪聲，還有底下的沙子。

「你要不要⋯⋯」巴基小聲地說。「我可以回到水中——」

「不！」史蒂夫馬上轉過身。他好羞愧。「不。巴基。我⋯⋯我只是。給我一秒鐘。」

他深深吸了一口氣，用發抖的雙手擦了擦臉，然後微微對自己點點頭，才把熱水瓶取出來。

「來。」他把熱咖啡倒進已經放在沙灘上的兩個馬克杯裡。史蒂夫轉身遞過馬克杯的時候，他注意到巴基正要把尾巴埋起來。

「你冷嗎？」史蒂夫問道。「我帶了一條毯子。」他把那條毛毯從旅行袋裡拉出來。

「不。我從來都不會冷。」巴基誠懇地回答。

「好，那⋯⋯」史蒂夫有些不解。

「你看起不很不安。一定是我的尾巴，也許我可以⋯⋯」

史蒂夫的眼睛幾乎從頭上掉出來。「我的天，不，巴基。」想也不想，他伸出一隻手把蓋住魚鱗的沙子弄掉。

巴基輕聲一呼，史蒂夫發現自己剛剛碰到了他。碰到了他的魚鱗。

他馬上把手收回。

_我的天。那些是魚鱗。魚鱗！_

史蒂夫抬頭看，吞了吞口水，又把目光低垂。「呃，對不起。我真的很抱歉。我不是——」

「沒關係。你沒有傷害到我。」

史蒂夫抬頭，看見巴基溫柔的笑容。於是，他也回以一個微笑並且點點頭。他接著轉回身坐在巴基身邊，兩人近得像是準備共享一餐。

他繼續端起馬克杯，非常清楚巴基正蹙眉看著這個舉動。他的表情太可愛了，史蒂夫努力不讓自己笑出來。

「來。」史蒂夫把馬克杯遞給他。「這是咖啡。我每天都喝的。」

「你一定要喝嗎？」

史蒂夫微笑。「不用，我就是喜歡。味道很棒，又能提神。你試試看。」

巴基瞪著史蒂夫給他的馬克杯。說他一臉狐疑是未免輕描淡寫。

「喔，來。這樣握著。」史蒂夫向他示範。「很燙，所以小心點。」

巴基表情堅決，從史蒂夫手中接過馬克杯。這是史蒂夫第一次注意到他的手。那些標記他的危險指甲不在了，卻只見手蹼。那麼透明，幾乎並不存在於指間。

「像這樣？」巴基的眼睛檢視著馬克杯問道。

「對，就是這樣。」史蒂夫啜飲一口手中的咖啡，享受那份滋味。

巴基把杯子湊到唇邊，像史蒂夫那樣喝了一口。雙眉緊蹙。他又喝了一口，一臉痛苦。

史蒂夫啞然失笑。「你不喜歡嗎？」

巴基聳聳肩。「不是，我不明白。這味道⋯⋯並不好。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，拿回馬克杯，放在一旁，拿出佩姬給他烤的馬芬。

「來。這是藍莓馬芬。是甜的。佩姬烤給我的。」

「你的好朋友？」巴基突然表情緊張。

史蒂夫點點頭，拆開包裝，把馬芬拿給他。他的手指輕輕掃過巴基的手指，好溫暖。史蒂夫突然有股衝動，想要握住那隻手。想要親吻那隻手。

他搖搖頭，甩開自這些愚蠢又衝動的想法，朝他點點頭。「別客氣，你咬一口看看。它們很好吃。」

巴基咬了一口，慢慢咀嚼，眼睛閃爍喜悅。「嗯嗯。太美味了！」

「真的？我還有很多。」他轉過身，小心翼翼地從旅行袋內拿出兩個馬芬，一個給他，一個給巴基。可是當他轉過來面對巴基的時候，看見巴基早已經吞下整個馬芬，他頓了頓。

巴基羞紅了臉，隨即聳聳肩。「這個比咖啡好。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，欣然地把兩個馬芬拿給他。

「你不要嗎？」巴基接過馬芬，開始咀嚼其中一個。

「我的就是你的。」史蒂夫答道。他驚訝自己這句話是認真的。他清清喉嚨，撇過頭去。

他的目光瞄到他從倫敦帶回來的記事本和寫生簿。他先拿起記事本，雙腿交叉。

巴基突然問道：「你為什麼去那麼久？」他的語氣帶著些微感傷。

史蒂夫先是愣了一下，才把身體轉向左邊。他發現巴基已經往他靠近，難過又疑惑的雙眸搜尋著史蒂夫的臉龐。

「我⋯⋯害怕回來後發現你依然不在這裡。」史蒂夫伸手眼前的大海揮了揮。

「我以為你生病了。」

史蒂夫皺眉，轉頭看見巴基憂愁的臉。他好想伸手撫平他額頭上蹙起的眉頭。「那些貝殼⋯⋯」

巴基點點頭，微微臉紅，撇開目光。「我試著從裡頭聽見些什麼，可是⋯⋯然後我意識到你可能離開了。永遠離開了。」他抬起頭，眼睛閃爍。「我每天都帶貝殼到你的木屋去。祈禱。」

史蒂夫覺得自己迷失在他的眼眸中。巴基的坦白讓他的心疼。他好想跟他說對不起。為自己的離開道歉。為自己⋯⋯放棄等待道歉。為無法潛泳到深處找他道歉。

反之，他坦白另一件事。聲音溫柔。「我也在祈禱。」

「祈禱什麼？」巴基問得那麼輕悄，史蒂夫的皮膚起雞皮疙瘩。

所有話語就這麼一股腦從史蒂夫的嘴巴滾出來。「祈禱你回來。祈禱見到你。祈禱你會原諒我。祈禱你會給我一次機會。」

巴基注視著他，穿透他的靈魂，史蒂夫的心往下墜。他突然為他們之間此刻所醞釀的一切感到害怕。於是，明知裡頭別無它物，他轉身佯裝翻尋旅行袋。

「呃⋯⋯嗯，你有收到花嗎？」他問道，聲音微細。

「有！喔，史蒂夫，它們真是最美的創造了。」巴基大聲驚呼，滿心雀躍，史蒂夫忍不住往回看。他看見巴基雙手交握在一起。

史蒂夫轉過身。「真的？那就好。」

「人類的世界⋯⋯你的世界真是充滿了美好的事物。」巴基癡癡地坦承。

史蒂夫噗哧一聲。「是啊，可是我們卻不曉得如何照顧它們。我們⋯⋯人類破壞許多東西。到現在都是。」當他轉頭看著巴基的時候，他看見了全然的關注，但其中還透露著天真和誠摯⋯⋯也許他不應該讓他失望。

「所以你真的很喜歡那些花？」

「是啊。我把它們埋起來，這樣它們就不會失去光彩。」

「喔。」史蒂夫想要找個恰當的時機和正確的字眼，告訴他他不應該把花埋葬。但巴基興奮又開心的表情讓他放棄這個想法。他面帶微笑，決定好好感受他的熱情。

「可是我每隔一段時間去看它們的時候，它們似乎⋯⋯都在改變。像是越來越黯淡無光。」

「別擔心。我再送你新的。」史蒂夫脫口而出，又忍不住說：「只是⋯⋯下回別把它們埋了。」

巴基側頭，腦筋大概在轉動。史蒂夫看著他，驚見巴基的眼眶盈滿淚水。

「喔⋯⋯我不⋯⋯」

「不，不。巴基，沒關係的。它們反正也不會活太久。這不是你的錯。」

他並沒有覺察到自己將巴基的雙手握在自己的手中搓揉，而巴基似乎冷靜了一些。

史蒂夫轉換話題，說道。「其實⋯⋯我在倫敦待那麼久還有另一個原因。」

史蒂夫打開那本寫給巴基的記事本。

「你把你的畫作收藏在這裡嗎？」巴基興奮地問。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，打開第一頁。「我寫信給你。跟你說說這座城市⋯⋯」

他可以感覺到巴基靠過來。史蒂夫的眼睛注意到那些魚鱗離他的腳很近，卻沒有碰觸到。他犯了大錯，轉過頭看著巴基，發現他的臉龐比他所想的還要靠近。根本侵入了他的私人空間。

史蒂夫吞嚥了一下，注視著那雙透明的眼睛。那張漂亮的嘴。

「你唸吧。」巴基輕喃，美麗的雙眸看著那本記事本。「唸給我聽。」

「好。」史蒂夫悄聲說，準備為他做任何事。開始之前，他對巴基燦爛微笑。

兩人接下來共處的時光在史蒂夫朗讀，巴基聆聽中度過。巴基聚精會神，專注於史蒂夫說的每一個字。每聽完一筆日誌他會發問，史蒂夫很樂意解答。

他向他唸出這趟旅程寫下的一切。柯芬花園（Covent Garden）的描寫、他漫步穿越萊斯特廣場（Leicester Square），還有聽見大笨鐘（Big Ben）的響亮鐘聲。所有一切。他也向他展示佩姬房子的素描、小莎拉、大笨鐘，還有倫敦橋和其它建築。

巴基眺望大海的時候，時間已近黃昏。史蒂夫這時正在分享他和小莎拉嘗試烘焙的故事，他停了下來。

「巴基。怎麼了？」

巴基並沒有回頭看史蒂夫，神經緊繃。「我得回去了。我離開太久了⋯⋯我不希望我的父親派人出來找我。他不喜歡我的缺席。」他轉過頭看著史蒂夫，笑容難過。「那從來都不是好事。」

史蒂夫皺眉，見巴基開始移動，他把寫生簿和記事本擱置一旁。巴基的魚鱗掃過他的腳，史蒂夫微微顫抖，卻不讓巴基知道。

史蒂夫跪坐著。「他知道你在岸上嗎？」

巴基搖搖頭。「他如果知道的話，大海不會這麼平靜的。」

史蒂夫想起那一夜的海上風暴。當他得知巴基是人魚的那個晚上。

「所以他不會有所感應嗎？上一回，你感應到他，當時你叔叔——」

「我們只會在極度煩亂的時候感應彼此。」巴基咬咬他的下唇。「我一點也不煩亂，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫感覺自己的臉頰發燙，他看著自己的雙手，沒來由的檢視。「嗯，反正我希望你不會遇到麻煩。」

抬頭看的時候，巴基正對他得意地笑。「放心，史蒂夫。他最疼我了。」

他們相視而笑，巴基才轉身爬向大海。當他半身沈浸在水中時，史蒂夫叫道。

「等等。」

巴基轉身，雙手玩著海水。

史蒂夫不敢相信他接下來要說的話。他覺得自己像個小孩。「我明天會見到你嗎？你可以——」

「當然。」巴基微笑點頭。「我一直都在這附近，史蒂夫。你只需要出現，我⋯⋯」

史蒂夫仔細聆聽每一個字，巴基的臉頰突然漲紅。沒把話說完，他迅速潛入水中，沒再出現。

他躍入水中的優雅姿態讓史蒂夫嘆為觀止。他捏捏自己，確認一切並不是他的幻想。

「我的天⋯⋯」他輕嘆。

~.~.~

那天晚上，史蒂夫在沙發舒適坐著，雙腳擱在茶几上，觀看製作馬芬的影片。他做筆記，提醒自己明天早上得去一趟雜貨店。

唱機放送納京高的歌曲，史蒂夫的腳隨著音樂擺動。

**What a day this has been  
What a rare mood I'm in  
Why, it's almost like being in love  
  
There's a smile on my face  
For the whole human race  
Why it's almost like being in love**

歌詞那麼一針見血，史蒂夫覺得自己的心如小鹿亂撞。

「我才沒有墜入愛河⋯⋯」他喃喃自語。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上，史蒂夫站在烤箱前，注視著烤壞掉的藍莓馬芬。這已經是第二批了，而且看起來好悲慘。

「我到底漏掉什麼？」他把手指蘸在坍塌的馬芬裡。他一絲不苟地照著食譜做啊。他疲憊地用手揉揉臉。他得在和巴基碰面買些甜點給他。

想起即將見到他，一抹微笑爬上史蒂夫的臉。遠眺大海，他笑得更燦爛。今天的海看起來更美、更寧靜。

~.~.~

他在下午到鎮上隨處逛，一路上步伐輕盈，幾乎在蹦跳。幸好他找到了一間小巧的烘焙店。與和善的老太太聊過之後，他決定聽隨她的推薦，挑了鳳梨杯子蛋糕。他決定每天都挑一種口味。發現自己已經提前規劃日後與巴基的會面，他臉都紅了。

「要包起來嗎，小伙子？」

「蛤？」他搖搖頭，緊張地笑了笑。「要。嗯⋯⋯請用藍色緞帶，謝謝。」

提著盒子，他又買了一些家中冰箱所需的其它物品。回家的路上，他臉上的那抹微笑依然沒有退去。

~.~.~

史蒂夫咬著下唇，在寫生簿的最後一頁振筆速寫。

「你不來一些，史蒂夫？」巴基問道，吃著史蒂夫今天買給他的第三個杯子蛋糕。

「不。」史蒂夫答道。抬頭一看，只見巴基一臉滿足，對著放在大腿上的盒子笑瞇瞇。「全是你的，我有咖啡。」他舉起馬克杯，被巴基一臉噁心的表情逗得呵呵笑。

他想要快快畫完，可是巴基卻想要偷看。「你在畫什麼？」

「不許看！」史蒂夫笑著用手遮住那一頁。「先讓我畫完。」

「讓我看看嘛。」巴基毫不費力地爬過去坐在他身邊，下巴幾乎抵著史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫頓了頓，鉛筆在紙上隨意畫了一條線。他緊張地大笑。「你這樣動來動去，我沒辦法畫完。」

巴基沈默不語，伸手繞過史蒂夫，指尖划過畫紙。「你是個真真正正的魔術師。」他愉悅地說。

史蒂夫稍稍把臉向左轉，發現巴基的臉頰與他的嘴唇只有咫尺距離，他只能屏息。他想呼吸卻找不到擴張肺部的意志，擔心這一刻就此消逝。線條分明的顴骨、他脖子上的繽紛斑點，還有那長長的睫毛⋯⋯

_幹！_

史蒂夫馬上撇過頭，努力不讓自己就地燃燒，更是用盡全力不把鉛筆折斷。

「只是⋯⋯我的意思是——抱歉——是——」

「我可以做更好的表情，史蒂夫。這太有趣了。」

史蒂夫停了下來。「你願意當我的模特兒？」

「這個嘛，我可以在嘴巴沒有食物的情況下做。我看起來好餓。」他咯咯笑，又看了看那張素描。

那笑聲的優美音調讓史蒂夫分心。他發現自己怔怔凝望著巴基，無法讓瘋狂亂跳的心臟慢下來。巴基接著回到他在史蒂夫面前的老位子。他查看盒子，整個翻轉過來。

「喔，我想我真的很餓。」他抬頭看著史蒂夫聳聳肩。「明天？」巴基問。

史蒂夫不知所錯。「好，我會給你多帶一些馬芬的。」

「不是的。」巴基臉頰泛紅。「是當你的模特兒。」

史蒂夫毫無遲疑地點頭，神魂恍惚。

~.~.~

史蒂夫沒有等佩姬說任何話。

「他要當我的模特兒。」他匆匆忙忙走進木屋，用力關上門，氣急敗壞地說。

「什麼？」

「我是說⋯⋯我不曉得為什麼，還是他怎麼就⋯⋯這太超過了，妳知道嗎⋯⋯我不能——」

「慢點兒，史提芬。誰問你了？」

「巴基！我跟妳說過的那個朋友。」

「哎呀。史提芬・格蘭特，你真是動作神速啊。」佩姬取笑道，他真的可以感覺到她的竊笑。「而且多奇怪的名啊。不曉得是什麼的縮寫喔。」

「什麼？」他揪著眉毛繞過沙發，卻因為動作太快，腳趾撞到了桌腳。但他並沒有罵髒話，也沒有坐下來，反而焦躁不安地來回踱步。「妳劃錯重點了，小佩。」

「是裸體嗎？」

「不是！什麼啦，佩姬！」

可是想想，他會是裸體嗎？他不是已經裸體了嗎？他搖搖頭。

「你都已經這麼驚慌失措了，所以我以為⋯⋯」

史蒂夫停下腳步，做個深呼吸。這是他目前亟需的。「嗯，就是上半身沒穿衣服。」

佩姬吹了個口哨。「我還是大感佩服啊，史提芬。看得出來你的技巧長進不少。」

他發出一聲長嘆並確保她清楚聽見。

她自然是放聲大笑。

「親愛的，你反應過度了。這可以很單純。他看了你的素描——我肯定你一定向他炫耀了——」

「我沒有——」

「就當作是一個客戶和一個委託作品。就這麼簡單。」

她說的也許沒錯。他點點頭，隨即想起她並不在現場。「好。」

「嗯，我該走了。我正在參加一場會議。好好享受你的畫畫時段。」

他可以感受到她從遙遠的倫敦向他眨眼。

~.~.~

史蒂夫整晚都忙於準備明天的畫畫時段，拿出了他最好的鉛筆和一本新的寫生簿。

「沒事的。」他自言自語，大口喝著他的啤酒。

然而，他卻輾轉反側。

~.~.~

「我想聽你晚上放的音樂。」巴基興奮地說。

史蒂夫微笑。「好。」

他坐了下來，巴基則把自己拖上靠近海岸的一顆岩石上，避免弄濕史蒂夫。在史蒂夫的指示下，巴基趴臥，攤在閃亮的深色岩石上。

史蒂夫微笑，把自己安頓在離模特兒不遠的毯子上。他做了一個深呼吸，平復情緒。這不是他第一次畫人像素描，他幫他的朋友畫了那麼多次，這次不應該有所不同。他那該死的心跳卻又是另一回事。但他置之不理，拿起他的 iPhone，把畫面滾動到納京高的專輯。這是他晚上唯一播放的專輯。他點選隨機播放鍵和播放鍵。

音樂響起，史蒂夫後悔自己選了隨機播放。

**You  
Stepped out of a dream**

「靠。」史蒂夫小聲說道，感覺自己的臉熱了起來。

**You are too wonderful  
To be what you seem  
Could there be eyes like yours?  
Could there be lips like yours?  
Could there be smiles like yours  
Honest and truly?**

史蒂夫的耳朵轟轟響，他感覺自己的臉開始泛紅。一定很紅。他甚至不想抬頭看。他需要一些時間讓自己冷靜下來。清清喉嚨，他在紙上隨意畫了幾筆，才把頭抬起來。幸好巴基眼睛閉著，唯一顯示他正在享受音樂，並且對整件事一點也不在意的是他尾巴的動作。巨大的魚鰭正隨著節奏舞動。

史蒂夫鬆了一口氣，目光在那張臉上多逗留片刻。那愉悅的臉上是平靜表情。

音樂繼續放送，所幸沒有任何歌詞。史蒂夫先是畫那顆岩石，只是簡單的線條，作為開始畫巴基之前的基準。他非常投入地描繪巴基上半身的輪廓，當歌詞又出現的時候，他的心跳加速。

他繼續畫下去。

歌曲結束的時候，他吐出好長的一口氣，拿起手機選一首無害的歌曲。《蒙娜麗莎》。這首歌應該沒有問題，他心想。

「誰是蒙娜麗莎？她是他的摯愛嗎？」巴基把臉頰擱在交疊的手臂上，問道。

史蒂夫輕笑一聲，畫著尾巴的輪廓。「不。那是一幅畫，而且是名畫，是全世界數一數二的名畫。」

「喔。」

小提琴的旋律繼續，留下一股虛無飄渺的氛圍，彷彿將他們遷移到一個只屬於他們的地方。一個只有他們的地方。別無其它。其它也不重要。

當納金高終於唱出最後一個音符，唱出她的名字，巴基發出一聲長嘆。

「他有天使般的聲音。」巴基說道。

「是啊。」史蒂夫同意道。「我母親非常喜歡他的音樂。我以前會跟她一起聽，可是我當時並不喜歡。」

「現在呢？」

「我無時無刻不在聽他的歌。他太棒了。他的聲音⋯⋯有一種特質。」

「溫暖。」

史蒂夫遠眺大海。「嗯⋯⋯可是還有⋯⋯」

「愁緒。」

他轉身看見巴基的臉部表情有所變化。他看起來很哀傷。眼睛依然閉著。

史蒂夫咬咬嘴唇，想要探詢卻還是決定繼續作畫，手和手指在紙上飛舞。史蒂夫甚至沒在聽任何一首正在播放的音樂。歌曲一首接著一首，將近兩個小時過去了，史蒂夫依然畫著巴基的臉。

當巴基開始哼唱曲子，擺動魚鰭的時候，史蒂夫終於仔細聽正在播放的歌曲。

**Let there be you  
Let there be me  
Let there be oysters  
Under the sea**

史蒂夫注意到巴基正在微笑，自己也忍不住莞爾。

「我喜歡這首。」巴基帶著溫暖的笑容，輕聲說道。「我真希望我可以告訴他海底不是只有牡蠣而已。」

**Let there be birds  
To sing in the trees  
Someone to bless me  
Whenever I sneeze  
Let there be cuckoos  
A lark and a dove  
But first of all, please  
Let there be love**

看見巴基停止擺動尾巴，史蒂夫倒抽一口氣。

**Let there be love...Hmmm love**

他想要繼續畫下去，卻又無法注視看著巴基。當納京高帶著懇求之情唱罷最後一個音符，巴基睜開雙眼，全神貫注地看著史蒂夫。當「愛」字再度唱起，他們四目相對。

~.~.~

那天晚上，史蒂夫竭盡所能儘速完成那素描，好讓自己無需再遭受如此折磨。

~.~.~

巴基隔天宛如處於另一個世界，張著眼睛眺望大海。史蒂夫在開始畫之前，告訴他除了尾巴之外，他可以隨意移動他的頭。他昨天已經完成了臉部，現在只想專注畫尾巴。他多希望他帶了油彩。他會在畫布上渲染斑斕色彩，只為了達成相似度⋯⋯但他不認為自己能夠如實表達。他一方面想問巴基他能不能湊近觀察，可是一想到要這麼做⋯⋯他為自己的愚蠢搖搖頭，繼續畫下去。

「人類怎麼跳舞？」

史蒂夫抬頭看見巴基的下巴抵著手，等待他的答案。

「呃⋯⋯我不是回答這個問題的最佳人選。」史蒂夫咧著嘴笑，隨即聳肩。

巴基蹙眉。「為什麼？」

「因為我最不會跳舞了。我不曉得怎麼跳，搞得我母親快瘋了。佩姬有一次還因此受傷了。我踩到她的腳。」

「喔。」巴基輕聲說道。

史蒂夫抬頭只見他正在注視著自己輕撫岩石表面的手指。若說他很失望，只是委婉的說法。

「我可以給你看其他人。」史蒂夫脫口而出。

巴基猛地抬頭。「怎麼看呢？」

史蒂夫把寫生簿和鉛筆放到一旁，拿起他的手機。

「我們或許應該休息一下。」史蒂夫說。

過沒多久，巴基已經在他身邊舒適的安頓好。史蒂夫至今對巴基在陸地上的靈敏仍大惑不解。毯子粘到了巴基的魚鰭，正想拉開的時候，史蒂夫馬上幫他處理。

他不曉得該從哪裡開始，但他點選了 YouTube 應用程式，輸入「跳舞」，隨即刪除。

「抱歉⋯⋯有好多⋯⋯」他抬頭只見巴基坐得過於靠近。他的臉入侵他的私人空間。史蒂夫低下頭，輸入「國標舞」。

那雙眼睛充滿柔情蜜意，浪漫不為其它。

看了幾支影片後，巴基開始詢問史蒂夫關於這個「小玩意兒」。史蒂夫噗哧一笑，巴基也跟著一起笑。他用接下來的時間向巴基解釋「手機」是什麼、如何操作。

他們又看了更多關於不同舞蹈的影片，巴基剛開始看得津津有味，但幾支影片後，他顯得悵然若失，然後憂愁悲傷。

「嘿。」史蒂夫悄語。「怎麼了？」

雖然史蒂夫已經停下影片，巴基注視著手機螢幕。「你的世界。我的世界。很不一樣。迥然不同。」

史蒂夫不曉得該如何是好。他們當然不一樣。可是他為什麼因此難過呢？

「巴基？」

「嗯。」巴基的眼睛低垂。

「你可以向我示範在你的世界裡，人們是怎麼跳舞的。」史蒂夫不知道他為什麼會那麼說，但他想驅散巴基臉上的哀愁。

史蒂夫站起來，脫去身上的衣物。巴基的目光追隨他，一頭霧水。史蒂夫已經好一陣子沒在這水域游泳了。最後一次是他發瘋尋找巴基的時候。

_靠，真他媽的冷！_

可是他並不在乎。只穿了一條四角褲，他開始步入水中，不敢回頭看。史蒂夫示意巴基隨他來，感覺自己的臉頰發燙。「快來。」

他游啊游，轉過頭的時候發現海岸空無一人。他轉身面向大海，被出現在面前的巴基嚇了一跳。

史蒂夫哈哈笑。「你好快啊！」

巴基並沒有笑。「我不能向你示範。你得在水裡才行。」

「我屏息的時間比一般還有久。」史蒂夫顫抖地說。

巴基的眼睛在他的臉上游移。「你在發抖。你冷嗎？」

「沒。沒有。對。」他揮動手臂、踢著雙腿，持續不斷，希望保持血液循環。「可是我過幾分就會暖和了。我們就游吧，好嗎？」

就在這片刻，海浪聲輕柔寧靜，一切那麼安詳靜謐。巴基咬了咬唇，越游越靠近，讓史蒂夫不禁屏息。

「我可以幫忙。」巴基低語。

史蒂夫無處可看，只能看著巴基的眼睛。這個漂亮的男人與他只有咫尺距離。突然間，史蒂夫對周遭一切的存在相當敏銳。他只是等待著。期待著。

巴基舉起一隻手，舀了一點水在手掌中，接著把張開的手掌搭在史蒂夫的心臟處。海水從他的胸口往下流。史蒂夫看著巴基的手掌，又看看他，開始覺得非常溫暖。彷彿包圍著他。彷彿他就身處在一個溫暖的泡泡裡。

他「你才是魔法師，不是我。」

巴基害羞地微笑。「不，根本不是。是海水對我很慷慨。」

「海水受到你的控制嗎？」

巴基搖搖頭解釋道：「不是這樣的。是我的父親——我的意思是——他可以。我⋯⋯很少提出要求，可是不曉得為什麼，海水很聽我的話。」

史蒂夫 忍不住向他真摯微笑。「我倒可以想到好幾個原因。」

巴基側頭，瞇著眼說：「你這是在取笑我嗎？」

史蒂夫把手往周圍揮動。「我是認真的。」

「那就說吧。」

史蒂夫因為這個要求咳了幾聲，隨機不安地笑了笑。

「呃⋯⋯這個嘛，你心地善良⋯⋯溫柔貼心，冰雪聰明⋯⋯」他吸入一口水，開始咳嗽，雙臂亂揮，好不尷尬。

一隻溫暖的手臂抱住他的腰，把他往上拉。他感覺到那條尾巴溫柔地纏繞他的腳踝。他們的臉靠得好近，史蒂夫真的很想呼吸，可是⋯⋯

_我的老天爺！_

「而且游得比你好。」巴基竊笑著補充道。

史蒂夫對他搖搖頭，開玩笑地輕輕把他推開。

「同時伶牙俐齒。」

他接下來只能

_這雙眼睛會是我的致命傷。_

「跟你比賽。」

這倒讓巴基浮出水面。「你知道我一定會贏的。」

「狂妄自大。你可以把這個加入清單裡。」

巴基眨眨眼睛，史蒂夫又差點兒把海水吸進鼻子裡，但為了面子，他反而轉過身。史蒂夫於是做他僅次於寫作的事，他游啊游，奮力地游。他覺得心情輕盈，一邊游一邊笑，清楚明白他不可能勝過一個來自大海的人魚。這是他的世界，史蒂夫只是過客。

也許是疏於練習，他竟然腳抽筋，導致他只得停下來，拍打水面。

「痛痛痛，靠！暫停。」他對著無人的大海喊道，因為巴基在海底。史蒂夫在水中漂浮，想要伸手去碰自己的腳。「哎呦。」

巴基浮出水面，一臉關懷。「發生什麼事了？」

「沒事，我只是拉傷肌肉。」

巴基看起來更加困惑。

「我的腳。沒辦法動。」史蒂夫解釋道。意識到是怎麼回事，巴基潛入水中，尾巴幾乎掃過史蒂夫的肩膀。

史蒂夫雙眉緊蹙，發現巴基就在下面，他開始罵髒話。

「老天爺！」

他感覺到腳上一個溫柔的觸碰。他閉上眼睛，平復心跳。「我幹嘛要跟他比賽呢？」

巴基再度浮出水面。每一次都令人眩目。

「沒事的，巴基。過幾分鐘就好了。你不用——」

「你可以試試漂浮嗎？你要打橫著⋯⋯這樣會比較好。」

「呃⋯⋯好。」

史蒂夫聽從照辦，巴基就在他的腳邊，溫柔地把他的腳握在溫暖的手中。史蒂夫做了幾個深呼吸，開始放鬆。巴基開始按摩的時候，他滿足地呻吟了一聲。

他倏地張開眼睛，立直身體，看著巴基一臉疑惑地放開他的腳。

「沒效嗎？」

「不是。」史蒂夫幾乎用喊的答道。他抹了一把臉。這裡好熱。「不，沒關係。我好多了。謝謝。」

「好吧。」巴基端詳著他。

史蒂夫往後游一些。「那麼。」

他在拖延時間，努力回想他為什麼會在這裡。在水中。

「嗯？」

對了。跳舞。

「來，示範給我看。」

「示範什麼？」巴基的目光避開他。

史蒂夫覺得自己的腳已經復原了，他於是游到巴基所在的位置，其實也並不遠。「你的⋯⋯人魚怎麼跳舞。」

巴基轉身用一個史蒂夫無法解讀的表情看著他。更多悲戚。漂亮的眼睛籠罩著一層哀傷。

「這需要兩個舞伴。」巴基低喃。

史蒂夫試著與那雙眼睛對視，然後微笑。「嗯，不然你以為我為什麼會在這裡？」

「你無法在水底呼吸。」巴基說道，明顯不耐。

史蒂夫覺得他那個模樣好可愛。「我可以向你保證我屏息的時間比一般還久。我以前可是游泳校隊。」

巴基遲疑片刻，然後潛入水中。史蒂夫耐心等待，然後感覺到自己的手臂被輕輕拉扯。他深深吸了一口氣，放鬆身體，讓自己往下沉。

他不確定此生是否能夠忘記眼前所見。在水裡的巴基那麼怡然自得，神采飛揚。周遭略暗，但巴基的魚鰭在水中閃閃發光，令人目眩。史蒂夫還來不及將一切盡收眼底，巴基已經游到他面前。他得提醒自己不能把水吞下去。這次可不行。

他用雙腳踢水，手臂則輕輕地移動。巴基在他身邊游了一圈，又回到他的面前，臉頰與史蒂夫互碰。先是右邊，然後左邊。宛如給予兩個溫柔輕吻。

巴基雙眼迷濛地看著史蒂夫的時候，他竭盡全力一動也不動，不往前傾靠。

巴基又繼續在他身邊游泳，直到史蒂夫感覺到他就停在他的身後，尾巴牢牢地圈著他的雙腿。溫暖的手觸碰他的背，來到他的肩膀。史蒂夫可以感覺到巴基的臉幾乎在磨蹭他的後脖子。他真的很想呼吸，卻不是因為缺氧。不是。是因為他無法奔竄全身的矛盾情感。溫暖、興奮、恐懼、寧靜、渴望和需要，甚或是⋯⋯愛。

他不可能戀愛了。不可能在這麼短的時間內墜入愛河。他不可能愛上一個人魚。

不是。不是這個自從他在這裡與他相識以來，便給他的生命帶來無限喜悅的男人。

他的肺部灼痛，他想要游出水面。巴基有所感知，與他面對面，用手臂抱住他的腰，把史蒂夫往上拉。

他們蹦出水面，水花四濺，史蒂夫大口呼吸。

史蒂夫做了幾個深呼吸，抹了一把臉，揉掉眼中刺痛的鹽水。當他恢復過來的時候，巴基看著他的模樣讓他的心臟在胸口翻動。

他看著他，所有的情緒開誠佈公，赤裸裸地寫在他的臉上。史蒂夫一分鐘前在水底所感受到的情緒全都寫上面。在巴基的臉上。然而，恐懼卻最為顯著。

史蒂夫發現自己呆愣在原處，想要安慰巴基卻沒有勇氣移動。

「我⋯⋯」巴基低語。「我該走了。」

「巴基，等一下。」

他並沒有等，跳進水中，倉皇而逃。

~.~.~

「妳是什麼時候知道的？」史蒂夫對貼著耳朵的手機說道。時間是凌晨三點，他依然無法入眠。他甚至還穿著下午和巴基一起游泳時的衣物。一起跳舞。

然後一切脫軌。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯搞什麼啊？」小娜迷迷糊糊的聲音傳來。「你要記得時差啊。」

「拜託妳，小娜。」他的聲音哽咽，連他自己都嚇了一跳。他聽見像是床單移動的悉索聲。

「史蒂夫，發生什麼事了？」

「妳和克林特。妳是怎麼知道？」

她的那一頭一陣沈默。「史蒂夫⋯⋯」她在安撫他。他知道那個語氣。

「我真的需要妳給我一個誠實的答案。」

「就⋯⋯我想很陳腔濫調，可是我就知道。」

「怎麼說？」他絕望地問道。他覺得呼吸急促，一顆心就快爆炸了。他發現把手放在胸口上，想要平復並且舒緩那裡的痛。

「他看著我的方式。他的眼睛對我微笑。」她輕輕笑著解釋道。「天啊，我聽起來好傻，可是⋯⋯我就發現自己無法停止去想他。」

他感覺自己的嘴唇微顫，眼眶泛淚。

「史蒂夫？」

他意識到他無法停止去想巴基。從他們相遇的那天起，他是史蒂夫存活至今的主因。是他每天醒來並且真正品嚐每一天的原因。

事實讓他深受震撼。他對他的感覺。他多麽期待他們每一次的會面。他多麽享受他們的對話。他可以凝視那張臉，在其中找到喜悅、快樂和誠懇。巴基每一次只要看著他或對他微笑，他的心臟會漏跳一拍。

他用袖子擦擦鼻子。「我要掛電話了。」

「史蒂夫，等等⋯⋯到底發生什麼事了？」

「我⋯⋯」他深深一個呼吸，卻是顫抖的。「我們再聊。」

~.~.~

史蒂夫等到太陽升起才奔出門口，跑向大海。

他在等巴基。但他一直沒有出現。一整天都沒有。

就連隔天，還有後天，都沒有。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前更新。情人節快樂。❤️❤️

一個星期過去了，卻依然沒有他的蹤影。

史蒂夫悶悶不樂，不知該如何是好。日復一日，他重複同樣的動作，卻徒勞無功。他快抓狂了。他會早早起床——如果他運氣好，可以眯一下的話——去買馬芬。白天大部分時間，他會坐在岸邊閱讀或畫素描，躺在裝了咖啡的馬克杯旁的馬芬原封不動。

可是。巴基從未現身。史蒂夫開始失去希望。

他躊躇是否該游個泳，只為了把他誘導出來。可是⋯⋯大海是巴基的家。他的避風港。他憑什麼去打擾。

於是，他每一天都確保自己的腳趾沒有沾到海水，只是從遠處觀望。期待著。禱告著。

~.~.~

一陣響亮的敲門聲把他吵醒。史蒂夫以為自己在做夢，但敲門聲又響起，而且這次伴隨著巨大的碰撞聲。

「巴基？」他輕聲驚呼。

他從床上摔下來，手忙腳亂地奔下樓，臉也不洗，運動長褲也沒穿上。跑下樓的路上，他被自己扔在門邊的運動鞋絆倒。

_靠。_

當他終於來到大門，一敞開卻皺起眉頭。

「山姆？」

他聽起來是失望多於驚訝，山姆高舉雙手。「哇，你是這樣歡迎客人的喔！」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，嘴巴張開兩次才找到建構合理字句的能力。

「我⋯⋯我很抱歉。請進。」

山姆給了他一個擁抱，但史蒂夫依舊茫然，並沒有回抱。他的朋友突如其來的出現讓他感到震驚。他把門關上，看著山姆放下行李，環視四周。「靠，你其實可以把房子租出去。讚喔。」

史蒂夫搓搓額頭，從指縫間低喃道：「你來這裡做什麼？我以為——」

「我知道。我知道⋯⋯可是我想你啊。」

史蒂夫瞇眼看著他，手臂抱胸，嘴唇抿著。一切水清石見。

「小娜派你過來。」

山姆佯裝驚訝。「什麼？不是！」

「少來這套。」史蒂夫從山姆身邊走過，準備上樓。踩上台階之前，他停下腳步，握住樓梯把手。山姆肩膀緊繃，卻沒有回答。

「我跟你們說過了。」史蒂夫強調道，語氣滲入不耐之情。「我說過不要插手，讓我一個人靜一靜——」

「好，你給我閉嘴。」

史蒂夫猛地抬起眼睛，準備反駁，但山姆舉起一隻手。「你不能這樣對我們，尤其是我們給了你那麼多時間。」

「你說什麼？」

山姆搖搖頭，嘲諷道：「你沒權利叫我或我們不要擔心你。你沒權利剝奪這一點。我們給了你時間，兄弟。現在換你給我們時間陪你了。靠，我們甚至讓你一個人在另一個國家哀悼。一個人耶！你難道不明白這有多扯嗎？」

史蒂夫垂下目光。他可以感覺到山姆正朝他走來。

「任何理智的朋友都不會幹我們幹的事，可是我們愛你啊，史蒂夫。所以我如果剛好被小娜告知，那我就有權利飛過來他媽的都柏林看你。」

史蒂夫抬頭，對於他朋友們的感受既感到詫異又毫無覺察。一陣沈默，他們互瞪許久，史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，終於放棄。他的肩膀鬆垮下來，抹了一把自己的臉。

「你說的沒錯。天啊，我很抱歉。你只是讓我措手不及，而且時機不對罷了。」

「沒錯，可是我也認為你在等別人。」

史蒂夫咬了咬下唇，決定脫口而出：「是啊，可是沒關係了。」

山姆瞇眼看著他，露出慵懶的微笑。「過來，我們抱一抱。這次來真的喔。」

史蒂夫如釋重負，走向他的朋友。用力擁抱山姆讓他感受許久未有的熟悉溫度和安慰。

~.~.~

他們到鎮上的一家小餐館吃午餐。史蒂夫從未光顧過，但餐館的氛圍溫馨而且安靜，可以讓他們好好說話。他挑了遠離門口的雅座，儘可能避開其它聲音。

山姆負責點菜。史蒂夫沒有胃口，但山姆很堅持。他只好屈服於他的朋友，乖乖點餐。他們的餐點很快就送上，而且看來美味可口，令人垂涎。

山姆用餐巾紙擦拭沾了番茄醬的嘴巴。「好，你的腦袋瓜到底在想什麼？」

「你如果以為是什麼新小說的情節，我恐怕你要失望了。」史蒂夫以簡慢的語氣回答。

山姆給他一個銳利的表情，史蒂夫羞愧地垂下目光。「對不起。」

「你知道我為什麼是最好的出版經紀人，對吧？」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，把雙手放回到大腿上。「知道。」

「好，說來聽聽。」

「你不給作者壓力。」

「還有呢？」

「你給他們完全的創作空間和時間。」

「至於你的情況呢？」

史蒂夫看著他，情不自禁對他微笑。「你首先是我的朋友。」

「沒錯。」山姆向女服務生示意，多點一份麵包，隨即轉頭看著史蒂夫。「所以，如果我說錯了，請更正我⋯⋯但這與莎拉無關。」

史蒂夫的心臟停止跳動，感覺自己面無血色。「什麼？」

「因為這跟佩姬告訴我的大相徑庭。」

「佩姬？」他不可思議地搖搖頭，面露不滿。「你在監視我？」

「放輕鬆，兄弟。我只是路過倫敦，想要碰個面——」

「是齁。」

「而且她說你過對很好。一切游刃有餘。是她說的，不是我。」

史蒂夫看著窗外，避開那雙盤算的眼睛。

「除非你向她撒謊，可是我知道你沒那個能耐。而且佩姬並不笨。」

女服務生拿了滿滿一籃的麵包過來，山姆對她曖昧微笑，對方紅著臉離開他們的座位。

史蒂夫不曉得該說些什麼？他要從何開始解釋呢？他到底要解釋些什麼呢？說他認識了一個人魚而且大概愛上了對方但那是不可能的因為他一開始就不應該有這些情感所以他怎麼可以——

「嘿，史蒂夫。放輕松，兄弟。深呼吸⋯⋯」山姆的聲音傳到他的耳際，他轉頭一看，發現山姆已經過來坐在他的身邊，搓揉著他的肩膀。史蒂夫發現自己呼吸急促，而且覺得餐廳好熱。太熱了。

「山姆⋯⋯」

「沒事的。走吧，我們離開這裡。」山姆示意女服務生結帳。

「不，不，山姆，你把飯吃完吧。」史蒂夫一邊說一邊抹了一把臉，做了兩個深呼吸。

「沒關係的，可是晚餐你請客喔。」

史蒂夫無力地笑了笑，讓山姆扶他起身。

山姆結帳後，他們一起離開餐廳。穿越小鎮既放鬆，也有舒緩作用。在大海之外的地方，還有另一種生活。寧靜祥和卻冰冷的海。

「感覺好點嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，雙手插入口袋裡，與他的朋友並肩而行。

「你看起來好像見到鬼了。」

史蒂夫疲憊地笑了笑，搓揉後脖子。

山姆一路上用他那雙昂貴的皮鞋踢著小石子。「不如跟我一起回特區吧。」他聽來充滿誠意。

史蒂夫過了幾秒鐘才搖搖頭。「我沒辦法。」

「為什麼？就幾天或幾個星期⋯⋯換個環境——」

「我沒辦法。我無能為力。」

他們一路沈默，走回木屋。快到目的地的時候，山姆建議他們沿著沙灘走。史蒂夫倒抽一口氣，點頭答應。他不應該有所期待的。巴基都不願意為他現身了，又怎麼可能在一個陌生人和他一起的時候出現呢？

他吸入冷冷的空氣，讓新鮮空氣充斥肺部。他的眼睛遠眺藍瑩瑩大海，猜想這是否出於巴基之手。

想這裡，他不禁微笑，內心洋溢著溫暖。

「你知道嗎，小娜和你的對話現在突然覺得合理了。」

史蒂夫頓了頓，揪眉看著山姆，對方只是得意微笑。史蒂夫認命地搖搖頭。「她當然跟你說了。」

山姆對他聳肩，一隻手臂搭在史蒂夫的肩膀上，微微把他摟在身側。「你剛剛的微笑，好像是知道什麼我不曉得的秘密。」

史蒂夫輕輕笑了出來。「你想太多了。」

山姆拉開距離，撿起一個貝殼把玩了一下，才又繼續和史蒂夫一起步行。「幹嘛這樣⋯⋯我會替你保密的。」

史蒂夫停下腳步，山姆轉身站在他面前。他看來很是關心，而且充滿誠意，史蒂夫發現自己決定至少提供部分的真相。他的目光忍不住看著山姆手中的貝殼。遠不及巴基送給他的。那是人們會在沙灘上找到的一般貝殼。

可是⋯⋯他伸手從山姆手中接過那個貝殼，用手指檢視一番，才翻轉過來扔進大海。

「我就是無法離開大海。」

山姆哄然大笑，一拳揍在史蒂夫的肩膀上，讓他往後踉蹌一步，緊張地笑了笑。

「就這樣？你知道這個星球上還有其他海洋吧。而且美國正好被海洋圍繞——」

「閉嘴啦。」

史蒂夫就這樣走開，讓山姆追趕在後。「等等，這該不會是什麼作家脾氣吧。」

「不是⋯⋯我只是⋯⋯」史蒂夫轉身面對山姆，放慢腳步。「我只是⋯⋯愛上了大海。」

他發出一聲明顯的長嘆，鬆了一口氣。與其說他是向他的朋友坦誠，不如說他是承認事實。這個感覺很自由。很清爽。如釋重負。

山姆頓了頓，斜眼瞪他。史蒂夫這次是真心誠意地放聲大笑。他好想念那個表情。對他的截稿時間失去耐心的時候，山姆都會給他那個表情。

但他的朋友並不笨。兩人開始互瞪比賽，經過一段漫長時間，史蒂夫終於轉過身繼續步行。過沒多久，他感覺到山姆走在他的身邊。

「你的意思是，」山姆溫和地開口道。「你愛上了一個人。」

史蒂夫並沒有看著他，繼續走路，在他身邊的山姆沒有再追問。

史蒂夫希望他的朋友明白他的沈默。

~.~.~

隔天清晨，他們早起跑步。山姆每幾分鐘就會停下來讚嘆晶瑩閃爍的大海和光輝耀眼的日出。「哇靠，我這輩子都不會忘記這樣的風景。」

史蒂夫會點點頭，一顆心揪著。他想起什麼人住在那裡。住在海底。希望對方無恙。

他們沿著海岸一直跑，史蒂夫遙遙領先，山姆總在被他超越的時候拉長臉，惹得他哈哈大笑。

「你這個渾球。」山姆想要喘口氣，最後還是放棄了。他坐了下來，然後躺下，把自己埋進沙子裡。

史蒂夫呵呵笑，站著俯視他。「年紀大了齁？」

山姆向他比了個中指。

對他的朋友感到愧疚，史蒂夫也坐了下來，拍拍山姆的膝蓋，面向大海。他深深呼吸，試著調節運動後的呼吸。手肘抵著膝蓋，他閉上眼睛，讓海浪聲淹沒身邊所有一切。

山姆卻破壞氣氛，戳了戳他的側身。「我們來比賽！」

史蒂夫張開眼睛，驚訝看見山姆向大海奔去。他大喊：「你在幹嘛？」

「游泳啊。為什麼回去洗澡呢？我在這裡就可以做到了。快點啊，看看你還行不行。」

史蒂夫儘量不讓自己的表情猶豫，假裝自然。「山姆，我不覺得那是個好主意。海水很冷。」

「我全身黏呼呼的。」山姆一邊喊一邊脫掉他的連帽衫、汗衫和長褲。身上只剩四角褲的時候，山姆一路奔跑，躍入水中。他開心大叫，浮出水面，開始游泳。史蒂夫向他走去，接近海水，卻不敢涉水。

然後他想起來。想起巴基如何讓包圍他的海水變溫暖。想起海水如何聽從他的指示。海水會告訴巴基嗎？他如果下水，巴基會有所感應嗎？

_但如果他不想和我有任何牽扯呢？_

「山姆，拜託，我不會下去的。」他大聲喊叫，讓好他的朋友聽見。

「你當然不會。」山姆喊回去。「你太老了，不能下水。」

史蒂夫忐忑不安。看著靠近腳邊的晶瑩海水，又看看遼闊大海，他做了決定。

這也許是聯繫他的方法。史蒂夫希望至少可以看他一眼，或有交談的機會。約個時間碰面。什麼都好。他只想知道他好不好。

他脫掉身上的衣物，跳入水中。游到山姆身邊的時候，他跳到他身上，把他的頭壓入海裡。山姆手足失措，史蒂夫哈哈大笑，隨即放手。

「面對事實吧，山姆。你贏不了我的。」史蒂夫大笑著舉起雙手，阻擋山姆往他臉上潑水。

「去你的，然後去你的。」山姆指著他說，隨即往岸邊游。

史蒂夫蹙眉，山姆應該是看出了他的疑惑，嘟噥著說：「第一個是為了你跑贏了我，第二個是為了你差點淹死我。」

「哇喔。你當了這麼久的出版經紀人，竟然還不知道怎麼組成有意義的——哇靠！」

他開心大笑，游得遠遠的。山姆努力追趕，但史蒂夫畢竟是游泳好手，他游一游便潛入水中，深深地往下。

來到深海，他閉上眼睛，又在浮出水面前張眼環視四周。他也許在。也許海水會告訴巴基。

在全然的絕望和失望中，他在水裡喃喃自語。

「巴基⋯⋯巴基⋯⋯」

在肺部亟需氧氣的時候，他馬上往上游，心情沈重。

~.~.~

隔天晚上，他們在沙灘上築起營火，圍坐著烤棉花糖。

「好，所以你不打算讓我知道那個女生的名字嗎？」山姆漫不經心地問，眼睛盯著營火。

史蒂夫對他微笑，轉頭看著自己的棉花糖融化。「男生的名字。」

他並沒有看著他的朋友，對方的回答也毫不遲疑。

「好，所以你不打算讓我知道那個男生的名字嗎？」

史蒂夫的心臟在胸中怦怦亂跳。他當然可以分享這個資訊。這一點也無害。

「巴基。」他輕聲回答。「他的名字叫巴基。」

山姆吃著他的棉花糖，喝了一大口啤酒。

「你們在哪裡認識的？」

他要怎麼回答這個問題呢？在水裡？在深海中？

「呃⋯⋯在這附近。」他反而這麼說，避開山姆的目光。

「所以他是愛爾蘭人？」

史蒂夫思索片刻。「嗯⋯⋯也不完全是。」

「我有機會見到他嗎？」

「應該沒有。」

「這什麼意思？他是皇親貴族還是什麼嗎？」

史蒂夫呵呵笑，搖搖頭。「你怎麼會這麼說？」

「你似乎對談論這個傢伙充滿防護心啊。」山姆東張西望，才向看來非常困惑的史蒂夫靠過去。「我跟你說，我看了《皇冠》（Netflix 影集“The Crown”）。那些人面對感情糾葛特別龜毛。」

史蒂夫笑著把山姆推開。「首先，現在不是五十年代。」

「你會很驚訝喔，兄弟。」山姆開了一罐啤酒，遞給史蒂夫。「來。」

史蒂夫向他道謝，稍微停了一下。他想起巴基說過他是最小的孩子，隨時受到保護。但那是他姐姐過世後的後遺症。他接著又想起巴基對海水說的話⋯⋯海水多麽聽從他的話。

_我是吾父之子⋯⋯_

「那就跟我說說他。說些什麼。我很努力耶，老兄。」山姆說著，拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，對方則因為那些荒謬的想法搖搖頭。

「他⋯⋯」史蒂夫微笑，內心因想念而疼著。「他很活潑。單純。有趣。而且很英俊⋯⋯那雙眼睛真是不可思議。」

柴火劈啪響，火燒得更盛。他們兩人保持沈默，直到山姆又再開口。

「所以發生了什麼事？」

「什麼意思？」

「你聽起來好像在哀悼他。」山姆小聲地說。

這句話直擊心臟。史蒂夫撇過頭，把啤酒放在身邊。「我⋯⋯這從來都不是兩情相悅。至少在我看來是這樣。我們沒有⋯⋯我沒有——」

「你沒有讓他知道你的心意。」山姆幫他接話。

史蒂夫用手捋過頭髮兩次，才又吐了一口氣。「我已經差不多兩個星期沒見到他了。」

謝天謝地，山姆感受到他突然嚴肅的情緒，沒再說什麼。

他拍拍史蒂夫的肩胛骨兩次，把自己燒焦的棉花糖遞給他。

~.~.~

山姆隔天晚上簡直一路把他拖到鎮上的酒吧。那裡喧吵擁擠，但山姆玩兒得很嗨，而且顯然要史蒂夫參與其中。

他於是縱酒暢飲。一杯接一杯。

人們正隨著愛爾蘭民謠跳舞，一位可愛的老太太還把山姆拉起來與她共舞，而山姆則把史蒂夫拉起。值得一提的是，後者真的很努力。

可是他一直踩到別人的腳，還摔倒兩次。山姆同情他，把他拖到外面。兩人奪門而出，哄然大笑。步行回木屋的路上，他們高歌歡唱，史蒂夫好幾次差點絆倒。山姆最後把史蒂夫的手臂繞在自己的脖子上，把他扶在身畔，直到他們抵達住處。

「等等，等一下，等一下。」史蒂夫縱聲一笑。

「什麼？這是——你要去哪裡？」山姆喊道。史蒂夫把他推開，讓他腳步踉蹌。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地走到海邊。冰冷的海水滲入他的鞋子，他微微顫抖，但在血液裡奔流的酒精溫暖了他。他聽見身後的叫喊聲，卻置之不理。

水深及腰的時候，史蒂夫展開雙臂，高聲喊道：「巴基！巴基，別這樣⋯⋯你為什麼不過來了？你為什麼不來看我？」

他腳步踉蹌，卻奇蹟般地維持重心，並沒有完全跌入水中。「我如果讓你不開心，我很抱歉⋯⋯你回來，好不好？我很抱歉，我很抱——」

然後他跌進海裡，吸入了一些海水，手忙腳亂，到處濺水。山姆把他從水中拉出來，他任其自然，讓他的朋友努力把他扶好。

「你他媽的開什麼玩笑？你是怎麼搞的？我的老天爺！」

這倒讓他覺得好笑。史蒂夫於是放聲大笑，攀附在他朋友的身上。當天晚上，他第二次被山姆拖著走。

~.~.~

「我沒事，我發誓。」躺在沙發上的史蒂夫從被子底下說。

「是齁。這是你跑進海裡的原因嗎？」山姆在他面前的茶几上坐下。

史蒂夫垂下目光。「大海⋯⋯讓我想起他。那麼迷人⋯⋯就跟他一樣。」

「哇靠，你還很醉啊。」

「沒有⋯⋯」無法再多言語，他覺得很沮喪，但他可以給山姆看其它東西。

他從茶几下找出被丟棄的寫生簿，開始翻閱。他找到唯一有巴基臉孔的那一頁。清清喉嚨，他把那張紙遞給山姆，感覺自己心跳加速，屏息等待。

山姆先是皺眉，才接過那張紙。「這是什麼？」

史蒂夫朝那張紙點點頭，並不信任自己的聲音。山姆彎腰看著手中的紙。史蒂夫在一旁觀察。

他朋友的臉上先是一陣迷惑，接著轉換成狐疑、震驚，然後是讚嘆。

「哇喔。」

史蒂夫哽咽。「嗯。」

山姆從另一個角度把畫紙轉過來，才交還給史蒂夫。「你確定眼睛的顏色還有顴骨並沒有誇張齁！」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。這張素描讓他覺得驕傲。那是用炭筆畫的，除了眼睛之外。經過數日努力尋找正確的顏色組合，他事後才上色。

他清清喉嚨，把畫紙放在大腿上端詳，坦言：「大海讓我想起他的眼睛。想起他。」

當他抬頭的時候，他看見山姆的臉上是一種了然，還有些許的同情。

這讓他更加感傷。

~.~.~

山姆在三天後離開，但要史蒂夫答應每天一通電話報平安。他承諾一個月後再過來探訪，史蒂夫到時最好穿著褲子開門。

~.~.~

距離他最後一次見到巴基已經三個星期了。

他的心情沈重。他想高聲吶喊。

但反之，他每天買馬芬，每天帶著毯子到那塊岩石附近，在沙灘上度過一日。他會播放納京高的歌曲，讓旋律在周遭飄揚，自己則畫素描、閱讀。

但巴基依然不願意現身。

~.~.~

有一天，史蒂夫坐在沙灘上直到近午夜。他收起未吃的馬芬、闔上寫生簿、關掉音樂。今晚的夜空星光璀燦，儘管發生了那麼多事，史蒂夫為星空的美燦爛微笑。

他躺了下來，手臂在頭底交叉，仰望星空，目眩神迷。

「沒有什麼比得上大自然的美。」他呢喃讚嘆。

不知怎的，他感覺輕鬆自在，注視星空越久，沮喪越是消退。

沒幾分鐘，他的眼皮垂簾。他知道自己應該起身，但睡意比他的意志更為強大，溫柔包裹著他。過了幾秒鐘，他覺得自己的沈浸在黑暗中，被濃濃睏意催眠。

他閉上眼睛，沈沈睡去。

~.~.~

剛開始，他以為自己在做夢，但他可以感覺到指縫間的沙子。意識到自己的睡在沙灘上，暴露在冷風中，他哀嘆一聲。

但把他吵醒的卻不是這件事。他的臉頰上有什麼東西。有什麼東西正在撫摸他。他沒有睜開眼睛，因為他不曉得那到底是什麼。於是，他等待數秒，才終於打開眼睛。

映入眼簾的不是閃熠星空，而是巴基灰藍色的眼睛。

史蒂夫倒抽一口氣，屏住呼吸。他肯定是在做夢。但巴基輕輕一笑，史蒂夫發現他的手正在撫摸他的臉頰。所以那是他的手。他那溫暖輕柔的手。

「我在做夢嗎？」史蒂夫心碎地悄聲問。

他屏息等待，等待巴基消失不見。但他並沒有。

巴基搖搖頭。「不是。」

史蒂夫慢慢地點頭，吞了吞口水。他覺得四肢癱軟，也實在不想動。他把手指埋進沙裡，想要緊緊握住，不想失去此刻。

「你好冷。」巴基柔聲低語。

「我⋯⋯」史蒂夫又吞了吞口水，慢慢呼吸。小心翼翼。

「你不能在這裡睡。」巴基繼續道，目光凝望著史蒂夫的臉龐。這一次，他用手捧著他的臉頰，史蒂夫開始覺得溫暖。一股暖意在他的血液竄流。

「我⋯⋯」史蒂夫又試了一次。他的語氣哽咽，但他繼續挺進。「我在等你。」

巴基的表情起了變化，看起來很哀傷。他把頭撇開一下下，才又繼續看著史蒂夫。他的手從他的臉頰移到頭頂，把史蒂夫的頭髮往後掃，讓他閉上雙眼。

這個動作讓他得到了撫慰。

「我在這裡。」巴基溫柔地說。「我現在在這裡。」

巴基又繼續輕撫他如今已經溫暖的臉頰。

史蒂夫睜開雙眼，抬頭凝視著那張臉，記憶在心，害怕他再度離開。他意識到自己的不能讓歷史重演。他無法承受歷史重蹈覆轍。他伸手握住輕撫臉頰的那隻手，絕望地緊抓不放。

他感覺自己眼眶含淚，連自己也詫異。「不要離開我。拜託，巴基。」

巴基搖搖頭。「史蒂夫⋯⋯」

史蒂夫坐了起來，一舉抱住他。他緊緊擁抱巴基，把臉埋進那頭黑髮。「拜託⋯⋯我求你。別再那麼做了。」

他感覺一隻手抓住他的背，指甲深入他的皮膚。「我不會了，史蒂夫。永遠。永遠再也不會了。」

史蒂夫吸入他的氣息。海洋香韻和清新空氣、夢想還有其它⋯⋯幾乎是一種花香。他伸出一隻手，埋進那頭黑色長髮中。他突然明白自己在做什麼，於是把手收回。緩緩地。輕輕地。他的臉頰掃過巴基的臉頰。

當他們的目光交集，史蒂夫覺得就算全世界就此融化，他也會很快樂。就這樣凝望著那雙眼睛。

毫無覺察，未經思考，他脫口而出：「你擁有我所見過最漂亮的眼睛。」

他們的手臂依然交纏在一起，巴基輕吐一口氣，安心許多，然後靠過去用鼻子輕蹭史蒂夫的臉頰。 

史蒂夫沒有拒絕，任由他去。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」他悄語。

史蒂夫不曉得相較於人類，這個舉動對他的族人是否具有更深的涵義，或是剛好相反。這個舉動很親密。非常親密。史蒂夫於是做了決定，想要向他示範。他真的很想這麼做。

「巴基⋯⋯」他低聲說道，嘴唇不小心碰到他脖子的一側。

「我不曉得。我不——我一直都——我一直都不確定——」

巴基把史蒂夫的頭往另一邊移，以便用鼻子輕蹭另一邊臉頰。這個愛戀之舉如此溫柔，如此甜蜜，讓史蒂夫呼吸沈重。他好想表達自己感受到的一切。那些在他的心中醞釀許久的感情。那些他在過去三個星期終於接受的事實。

他用右手支撐自己，微微埋入沙子中。他從巴基的身邊拉開，用拇指和食指抬著他的下巴，讓他定住不動。他們彼此互視數秒，史蒂夫的目光落在那對粉嫩的唇上。他可以感覺到輕吐的氣息落在他的臉上。他試探性地往前靠，鼻子微微掃過巴基的鼻子，然後把頭傾向右邊，用自己的唇和他的唇輕碰。

彷彿一切從身邊退去，又在瞬間將他淹沒。既安靜又喧鬧。既溫暖又寒冷。那麼正確又令人心安。他終於感覺到腳下的大地堅穩。他的世界不再傾斜。他不再感覺迷失。

他找到了方向。

他從鼻子慢慢吐氣，嘴唇又輕輕壓了壓一次、兩次，才拉開距離。他吞了吞口水，只能等待，因為他無法捉摸巴基的表情。他們的族群接吻嗎？他駑鈍的腦袋這麼想。也許他根本沒有同樣的感覺⋯⋯

巴基笑顏逐開，一股腦投入史蒂夫的懷抱，追逐他的嘴唇，兩人因此倒臥在沙灘上。巴基親吻他，深情又熱切，史蒂夫毫無異議。他的後背碰擊沙灘，手臂環住巴基的背，與自己緊貼，吻得更深。

他呻吟了一聲，抓住巴基的肩胛骨，迎接對方在他身上的重量。澎湃激盪的胸口相遇。巴基的雙手捧著史蒂夫的臉，彷彿害怕鬆手。那是一個綿長又深情的吻，史蒂夫拉開距離，大口呼吸。

「喔，對不起。」巴基開口道，但史蒂夫阻止他。

「不，不，你很完美。」他捧住巴基的後腦勺，把他拉向自己，兩人的嘴唇再度貼合。這一次，純潔又溫柔。

他們拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫向巴基微笑，對方看起來幾乎喜不自勝，開始在史蒂夫的臉上撒下點點親吻。

在他們之上，夜空閃爍星光，但史蒂夫只在乎躺在他身上的這個男人。他發出一聲長嘆，雙手慵懶地輕撫他的背。他的額頭、眼睛、臉頰、下巴和下嘴唇下方⋯⋯那一小塊肌膚，然後聽見巴基熱情地重複悄語：「喔，我的摯愛⋯⋯」

那四個字直戳他的胸口。他的心臟因興奮與恐懼而狂跳不已。他感覺自己的皮膚一陣麻刺，舉起顫抖的雙手把巴基的臉龐從他的臉拉開。

他們倆呼吸沈重，史蒂夫看著他，凝視那雙眼睛。他納悶自己為什麼沒有早點注意到。那份愛慕、那股柔情，還有從這個男人身上散發出來的愛意，全是為了他。唯獨他一人。

他的胸口收緊，卻不是因為恐懼。是因為領悟。因為肯定。他對此很確定。非常確定。

他的聲音轉為低語。「你也是我的摯愛。只有你。」


	9. Chapter 9

史蒂夫仰望天空，一隻手上下輕撫巴基的背，覺得心滿意足。

巴基仍躺在史蒂夫的身上，在他的臂彎裡。輕盈的魚鰭偶爾掃過他的腳，卻一點也不覺得奇怪。

「你的心臟⋯⋯」巴基溫柔說著，把手掌放在史蒂夫的胸膛上。「跳得很快。」

史蒂夫微笑，用自己的手罩住巴基的手。「我很快樂。」

巴基微微起身，低頭看著史蒂夫。壓著胸膛的手更用力，手指展開。「我可以感覺到。快樂。喜悅。自由。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，只是怔怔地注視著那張英俊臉龐充滿愛憐地凝望著他。

「全都是因為你。」他悄聲道。

巴基搖搖頭，羞紅了臉。他從長長的睫毛底下看著他，那雙眼睛似乎一眼把他看穿。「你是遣詞用字的魔術師。我忘了。」

史蒂夫爽朗大笑，用手肘把自己撐起來，另一隻手臂則環住巴基的脖子，把兩人的嘴唇帶在一起。

他們不斷親吻才終於拉開距離，但史蒂夫仍覺得意猶未盡，他於是親吻巴基的臉頰，接著開始吸允他的下顎，讓巴基哼吟，呼吸開始急促。

史蒂夫簡直神魂顛倒。

「我該走了。」巴基熱切低語，但也帶著些微感傷。

「為什麼？」史蒂夫在親吻之間急切問道。

巴基似乎也遭遇同樣的問題：不願意放手。他擁抱史蒂夫，手指緊緊抓史蒂夫的頭髮。

「我⋯⋯得⋯⋯」

「不要走。」史蒂夫輕喃，用力親吻巴基的嘴唇。「不要離開我。」

巴基發出一個輕柔又急迫的聲音，用雙手捧著史蒂夫的臉龐，慢慢地把他推開。他們之間仍有數寸距離，但這個方法還是奏效。

「喔，我的摯愛。」巴基低語，用鼻子輕蹭史蒂夫的臉頰。「我永遠都不會離開你。永遠都不會。」

史蒂夫緊緊閉上雙眼，努力抑制哭意，卻不知緣由。

「我什麼時候可以再見到你。」他心碎地問。

巴基微笑，吻了吻他的鼻子。「我會在日出的時候過來。你不用害怕。我會一直在你身邊。就在海水下面。」

史蒂夫哽咽點頭，但他仍努力一試。「我也許應該在這裡過夜。」

巴基的表情充滿驚恐。「不。你會冷的。不行。」

就在此刻，史蒂夫感覺到巴基的魚鰭掃過他的腳底。他閉上眼睛，深深呼吸。「嗯，你說的沒錯。反正我應該也睡不著。」

他感覺到嘴唇貼著自己的眼簾。先是右邊，然後是左邊。巴基細語：「我也會睡不著。我會細數每一刻⋯⋯每一個心跳⋯⋯等待天亮，和你見面。」

史蒂夫摩挲他的背，一路到他的肩膀。他張開眼睛，看見巴基正在微笑，一切又變得輕盈、無恙。

「你才是遣詞用字的魔術師。」史蒂夫輕輕地笑了出來。

過了幾秒，他點點頭，小聲地說：「好。」然後在他的臉頰上輕輕一啄。

巴基紅了臉，然後開始移動。史蒂夫看著他快速地離開，噗通進入水中，才潛入深海，消失在大海深處。

~.~.~

史蒂夫輾轉反側。他左翻右轉，甚至試著在沙發上睡覺。但他皮膚一陣騷動難耐。他覺得自己好像跑了一場馬拉松，精神亢奮，坐也坐不住。

他幾乎整晚都在整理黑膠唱片、打掃廚房，然後閱讀一些書籍。他著實無法入睡，所以當他聽見小鳥鳴唱，感覺陽光照射臉上的時候，整個人嚇了一跳。

他顯然穿著衣服和鞋子睡著了。發現這一點的時候，他抱怨了一聲，把臉埋進枕頭裡。過了好幾秒，他終於想起昨天發生了事，喜笑顏開。

他跳了起來，準備展開全新的一天。

~.~.~

他還在半路上就看見巴基從靠近岸邊的水中浮現。不待片刻，史蒂夫輕輕地放下手中提著的籃子、靠墊和毯子，開始向巴基奔跑。

巴基笑得更燦爛，史蒂夫心想：如果當下死掉，他會慶幸那是他最後見到的畫面。

他一路飛奔，加上巴基游得好快，史蒂夫一涉入水中就已經投入巴基等待的懷抱了。

史蒂夫片刻不待，馬上親吻他。他的嘴唇貼著巴基的嘴唇，那股力道，其中所包含的熱情，讓他呻吟了一聲。他把自己的頭側向右邊，吻得更深刻，激情又熱切。這個感覺不止他一人。他們倆深陷其中，沒有回頭路。

他的手臂圈住巴基的腰，對方的尾巴則環過他，並且在擁抱的時候抓得更緊。史蒂夫意識到如今水深及胸，他待會兒得換衣服了。

「早安。」史蒂夫一邊拉開距離，一邊溫柔地說，一隻手輕撫巴基的臉頰。

巴基把臉挨在他的手中，悄聲地說：「我從破曉就開始等你了。我好想你。」

「對不起。我得替你烤一些馬芬，還要準備其它東西。來吧⋯⋯」

巴基讓史蒂夫先上岸，看著一路走回去，自己才從海裡出來。史蒂夫把野餐佈置好，打開藍子。巴基爬上毯子，尾巴和魚鰭沿途在沙灘上印子。

史蒂夫轉過身的時候，發現巴基的尾巴佈滿沙子，破壞了那份美感。

而且一定很不舒服。

「喔，我來⋯⋯」史蒂夫拿起毯子的一端清除沙子。毯子在巴基的尾巴抹過一次、兩次，他聽見了一聲輕呼。

「怎麼了？」他轉頭看著他，不解地問。

他發現巴基臉頰通紅，嘴巴張開，而且呼吸有些急促。

_喔。_

「喔，我的天！對不起。」他讓巴基難堪了，如今他不知該如何是好。而且他是不是碰到了敏感的地方？他是不是⋯⋯

現在輪到史蒂夫滿臉通紅，直達髮梢。

他拉開距離，回到自己的位子上。他拍拍手兩次，又甩一甩，甩開沙子也甩開那份尷尬。「好。OK。好。」

當他終於看著巴基的時候，他發現對方正溫柔微笑，臉頰仍是一抹粉紅。

「我真的很抱歉，巴基。」

「別這麼說。」

他們彼此相視數秒，史蒂夫卻感覺彷彿永恆。

「好，來。」史蒂夫拉出他帶來的兩個靠墊。

他拍拍靠墊，把它們弄澎鬆，放在巴基的手臂下。「你可以用來支撐自己。」

巴基看著他，目光充滿困惑。

「喔，我來示範一下。」史蒂夫靠過去，把手肘放在靠墊上，伸展雙腿。「你看，像這樣。」

「喔⋯⋯」巴基紅了臉。「你也太花心思了。」

史蒂夫正想說為了巴基他在所不辭，巴基往上方傾靠，在他的臉頰上留下一記溫柔綿長的吻，接著用鼻子輕蹭同一邊臉頰。史蒂夫滿心溫暖，又聽見了那些旋律。

~.~.~

「海底是什麼樣子？」史蒂夫用夢幻的語氣問道，他正在眺望大海，身旁依偎著巴基。他們倆都枕著靠墊，享受這安詳的氛圍。史蒂夫輕輕搓著巴基的背，巴基嘆了一口氣，在史蒂夫的下頜處吸氣，望著史蒂夫的目光所投的方向。望著地平線。

「壯麗輝煌。」

「告訴我。」

「我們每個人。人魚。住在大海深處，在黃金城門內的古堡中。珍珠、白銀和黃金蘊含其中。」

史蒂夫轉頭看著巴基，在他的臉上看見純粹的愛。

「那麼多從未來到岸上的生物。人類從未見過任何一個。牠們就在我們之中。在貝殼還有綠意之間。」

他轉過頭，看著聽得入迷的史蒂夫。「再多說一些。」他悄語。

「我們有很多部落，和諧生活在一起。我的父親統御這片水域，所有部落和平共處。我們誰也沒有住靠近水面。我們的家就是我們的世界。至於另一邊⋯⋯則是禁地⋯⋯你的世界。」

史蒂夫收緊摟著他的手臂，巴基也抱住他作為回應。

「那你又為什麼？」史蒂夫問道，聲音顫抖。

巴基抬頭看著史蒂夫，望進他的眼底。

「陽光穿透水面是我見過最迷人、最美麗的畫面。我非一探究竟不可。可是我也不曉得。我一直被這個世界，被另一邊的世界深深吸引著。總有什麼牽扯著我，要我抬頭，渴望衝破水面，然後游上去這麼做。」

「我肯定你的世界遠比這裡還要奇麗斑斕。」

巴基抬起下巴。「不。這裡更好。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，對他微笑。「我必須再說一次⋯⋯你還沒見過這個世界的全貌，甚至是目前僅存的樣子。」

巴基並沒有笑，只是注視著史蒂夫的雙眼。史蒂夫語塞，巴基讓他心疼，卻又圓滿了他。

「你在這裡啊。」

巴基吻了吻史蒂夫心臟所在的位置，史蒂夫情不自禁地把他的頭起來起親吻他的唇。淚水氾濫在眼瞼後，但他確保一滴也沒落下。

~.~.~

「我該走了。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫把正在唸給他聽的書擱置一旁，問道。

「我不能長時間離開大海。」

史蒂夫心跳加劇，他用雙手撫過巴基的肩膀。「天啊，你沒事吧！我的天。」

他害怕極了。「我是不是把你留在這裡太久了？你需要待在水裡嗎？」史蒂夫準備把他抱起來，但巴基把手放在他的臉頰上，阻止他這麼做。

「不，史蒂夫。」他大笑著說。

「那是什麼？」史蒂夫的手覆蓋著他的手。

「我不想讓父親但心。我跟你說過，他會派人找我的。」

史蒂夫很想說他的父親不應該如此對待他，但他實在沒資格說什麼。他甚至不知道全部實情。他於是說：「可是你之前也出來過——」

巴基吻了吻他的鼻子。「從來沒這麼久。」

史蒂夫顯然噘嘴了，因為巴基把手指放在他的嘴角上，想要讓那個表情消失，想要讓他的嘴唇形成一道微笑。

「我會回來的。我只是要讓他見到我，不讓他起疑心。他不允許我們來這裡，他如果知道他的老么在這兒的話⋯⋯」

史蒂夫會稍晚消化這個訊息，他需要讓巴基心情好些。「沒事的。去吧。我們很快再見的。」

巴基擁抱史蒂夫，親吻著他，讓他心神蕩漾。親吻綿綿，巴基才捨得拉開距離，快速前往大海，一躍而入，潛進海中。

~.~.~

史蒂夫俯臥在巴基最愛的那顆岩石上。明月照耀海洋表面，但史蒂夫卻沒在瞻仰她的美顏。沒有。

他的目光和全部心神都聚焦在身於海裡的巴基。他在翻轉、炫耀，讓史蒂夫的臉上浮現笑容。

下巴抵著交疊的手臂，史蒂夫目不轉睛地注視著。

巴基游回來又消失不見。史蒂夫總是被他可以長時間待在水中感到驚訝。他得提醒自己他會沒事的。大海即是他，他即是大海。

巴基這時衝破水面，幾乎高飛，在空中優雅地翻轉，又落回海中，消失不見。他一直重複這個動作，一直到史蒂夫為親眼所見的特技縱情大笑。

「夠了。好囉，你現在是在炫耀了。」史蒂夫大聲地說，好讓聲音穿透撲通水聲。

巴基微笑，目光奕奕，史蒂夫為之神魂顛倒。

「我可以做一件事。」巴基小聲地說，眼睛熒熒閃爍。

史蒂夫又靠得更低。「做什麼？」

巴基游向岩石，鼻子與史蒂夫咫尺距離。「我不應該做這件事的，可是⋯⋯」他吻了吻史蒂夫的鼻子，悄聲說：「注意水面。」

他旋即後空翻，回入水中。史蒂夫靠得更近，手肘已經抵著石頭表面，但他不當一回事，專注於巴基要他做的事。

他的眼睛聚焦水面，卻只見一片漆黑。伸手不見五指的黑暗。

然後，慢慢地、漸漸地，一切在他眼前展開。史蒂夫既不曉得到底發生了什麼事，也無法解釋是怎麼回事，但海水開始亮起來，開始發光。先是綠色、藍色，還有深淺不同的紫色，接著轉為青綠色。

看見巴基在海裡，他倒抽一口氣。巴基的尾巴全力發威。他的眼睛閉著，像在是全神貫注。

_這是因為他嗎？海水又在聽從他的指示嗎？_

「我的天⋯⋯」

巴基張開眼睛，從下面朝他眨眼。史蒂夫可以清楚看見。

_我的老天爺。_

魚鰭不斷發光，巴基開始旋轉，點亮了他所在位置。那些顏色、那些光芒⋯⋯史蒂夫永遠都無法將它們訴諸紙筆。他覺得人類永遠都無法製造那些色彩。

一切又瞬間暗了下來。

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，想要尋找巴基。當巴基躍出水中，爬上岩石，上半身撐在上面的時候，史蒂夫開懷大笑。巴基的尾巴仍浸在水中。

「你有看見嗎？」巴基問道，把頭髮從臉上掃開。

「有，我⋯⋯看見了。那是——你是怎麼⋯⋯」

巴基開心地咯咯笑，抬頭在他的唇上快速一吻。

「我不應該那麼做的⋯⋯那是不隨便什麼時候都可以做的事。」

史蒂夫揪眉。「那要什麼時候？」

「在我們深入到最黑暗的地方的時候⋯⋯在海床⋯⋯有時候是⋯⋯當我們想要向另一個人獻殷勤。」

史蒂夫挑眉。「喔，真的？你剛剛是在向我獻殷勤？」

「也許⋯⋯」巴基咬了咬嘴唇，羞紅了臉。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，輕柔地坦言：「你永遠都不需要這麼做。」

「我想要向你獻殷勤。」巴基說道，把自己往上推，鼻子蹭著史蒂夫的鼻子。

史蒂夫溫柔地輕吻他的鼻子。「你不需要這麼做，巴基。你在很早之前就擄獲我的心了。」

巴基吻了吻史蒂夫，然後把他的頭髮往後掃。頭髮雖然濕了，但感覺很舒緩。睡意在意識的邊緣徘徊，史蒂夫閉上眼睛。

「史蒂夫？」

「嗯？」他在半夢半醒之間，同時覺得祥和又睏乏。

他可以感覺巴基正在撫摸她的後腦勺。「回去吧。」

「我已經回家了。」

「你連睡覺的時候說話都有魔力。」

史蒂夫噗嗤一聲，張開沈重的眼皮。「我不是詩人，巴基。」

巴基輕蹭他的臉頰。「去睡吧。」

三個吻之後，史蒂夫目送巴基潛入海中，才步行回到木屋去。

~.~.~

史蒂夫隔天在前往與巴基相會的路上如熱鍋上的螞蟻。太陽尚未升起，他已經在那顆岩石附近了。他正準備向自己複誦想要說的話，水花濺起的聲音讓他閉嘴。

他抬頭一看，面露微笑。

他就在那裡。巴基。在他們的老地方，眼睛閃爍，嘴角上揚，展露慵懶又溫暖的笑容。

史蒂夫的心揪得都疼了。他好想這輩子每天醒來都見到這一刻。

「你來早了。」巴基說道。他躺在岩石上，手臂抵著下巴。

史蒂夫放下籃子和毯子，撫平起床後尚未整理的頭髮。

「迫不急待。」語氣顫抖，讓他暗暗自責。

巴基注意到了。他當然發現了。他只要碰一碰他的手就能感受到他的心情了，所以他一定也認出那個語氣。

他從岩石上爬下來，史蒂夫趕快走過去，溫柔地協助他下來。巴基抓住他的手臂。「怎麼了？你的聲音——」

那股溫柔愛意，還有細心，史蒂夫不想為此哭泣。他用手背輕撫巴基溫暖的臉頰。

「沒事。」他微笑道。

巴基搖搖頭，開始用鼻子蹭史蒂夫的臉頰，他發誓他可以聽見那些旋律。

「你很難過⋯⋯」他把臉埋在史蒂夫的頸間。「我聽得見。」

史蒂夫拉開距離，吻了吻他的額頭。「來，我給你烤了東西。」

「史蒂夫——」

史蒂夫並不等他說完，一把將他抱在懷裡。「待會兒吧。現在呢，我們一起看日出。」

巴基臉上的愁悶依舊，史蒂夫於是湊過去用親吻撫平糾結的眉頭。

~.~.~

看過日出，吃了早餐（大多是巴基狼吞虎嚥把馬芬吃掉），他們開始聊天。是巴基主導的。

「到底怎麼了，我的摯愛？」巴基的頭枕在史蒂夫的胸膛上，問道。

史蒂夫鼓起勇氣，坐直身體，確保沒有驚嚇到巴基。

「我想問你⋯⋯」史蒂夫覺得自己好蠢。所以唯一的辦法是直接說出口。「你要過來嗎？我的意思是，進去我的家——我知道——我的意思是⋯⋯我想帶你到處看看，你可以看到⋯⋯」

看見巴基正在微笑，他停了下來。「怎麼了？我知道我在胡言亂語，我知道——哎呦！」

巴基跳到他身上用力吻他。拉開距離的時候，他吻了吻他的鼻子。「這是我的榮幸。我也很樂意。」

史蒂夫笑逐顏開，覺得自己的臉快裂了。他用力親吻巴基。

「今天方便嗎？」停下親吻，史蒂夫問道。

巴基吻了吻他的下顎下側，那的地方總是讓史蒂夫難以好好思考。

「我是屬於你的。隨時都是。」

_喔，我的天⋯⋯_

「好。好。」

~.~.~

到咯傍晚，史蒂夫端詳四周，看看自己的準備工作。

他瞇眼環視周遭。「我想應該還不錯吧。」

他在烤了藍莓和香蕉馬芬之後整理過環境，較早前還出門買了蠟燭。唱機已經準備好隨時播放，所有的黑膠唱片都在樓下。咖啡也準備好了，可是因為巴基討厭咖啡，史蒂夫買了各式各樣的新鮮果汁讓他嚐一嚐。他也確保浴缸裝滿溫暖的水。以防萬一。

接近夕陽西下之際，他拿了毯子，垂掛在一邊肩膀上。他知道自己的腳步輕快，心情輕盈。他可以感覺自己的胸口膨脹。巴基即將進入他的家。他的私密木屋。他的世界。

他小聲笑了出來，搖搖頭。他從沒想過自己會感受到如此強烈又滿溢的喜悅。

這大概是他這輩子做過最棒的決定了。

「史蒂夫！」

他抬頭看，笑容燦爛。在那裡。就在那裡。就在那裡，是他此生最棒的相遇。

巴基已經趴臥在岩石上。史蒂夫走過去，對他微笑。

「你準備好參觀我的小小世界嗎？」

巴基並沒有回答，反而跳過去，史蒂夫及時抓住他。兩人都為自己的迫不急待而朗聲大笑。

「來。」說著，史蒂夫示意巴基用毯子蓋著他的尾巴。

「為什麼？」

「以防萬一。我不想讓任何人看見你。我不想冒險。」

巴基遮住他的尾巴和魚鰭，史蒂夫把他抱在懷裡，一路走回去，一點也不覺得有什麼奇怪的。

~.~.~

一來到木屋的大門，他稍微轉頭在巴基的耳畔悄語。

「準備好了嗎？」

巴基收緊繞在他脖子上的手臂，幾乎因興奮掐住他。他迅速點頭，史蒂夫呵呵一笑，用腳把門踢開。

史蒂夫多希望他可以捕捉巴基的表情。他多希望他在哪裡裝設了攝影機。

「歡迎光臨寒舍。」

巴基瞠目結舌，繞在史蒂夫脖子上的手臂稍微鬆開。

「史蒂夫⋯⋯」他小聲驚呼。

「這裡不是城堡——」

巴基驚嘆。「太棒了。很漂亮。」

史蒂夫吻了吻他的臉頰，才往裡面移動，朝沙發走去。「我要把你放在這裡。」

巴基的眼睛依然東張西望，把一切收進眼底。史蒂夫儘量溫柔地把他放下來。沙發的長度並不足以容納他的尾巴，造成魚鰭碰觸到地板。史蒂夫環顧四周。

「這樣可以嗎？還是你想——」

「這樣就行了。這個很柔軟。」巴基用手輕摸靠墊。

史蒂夫笑了笑，把門關上。轉過身的時候，眼前的景象讓他停下腳步。

巴基。在那裡。坐在他的沙發上。在他的家中。

他情不自禁微笑，覺得心中滿是溫暖和感謝。

他走回到廚房端托盤，上面盛放了馬芬、各式果汁，還有他的咖啡。他把托盤放在茶几上。

他並沒有坐在巴基身邊，反而在地板上坐了下來，兩腿在茶几下伸長，微微背對著巴基。

一切安頓後之後，他轉身面向巴基，抬頭看著他。

「你覺得怎樣？」

巴基捧住他的臉，綿長深情地吻他。「教我。」

~.~.~

「那這個叫什麼？」

「桌子。」  
「這個呢？」

「叉子。」

「喔，所以我可以——」

「不，巴基！那不是給頭髮用的。」

「那這是什麼？」

「地毯。」

「給我看看那個又大又白的東西。」

「那個叫冰箱。」

「裡面好冷。」

「是啊，這樣可以讓東西冰起來，不會爛掉。」

「喔，那這個呢？」

「那是椅子。」

「這個呢？」

「火爐。」

「這個呢？」

「蠟燭。」

「喔喔，好明亮喔——」

「不，巴基！你會燙傷自己的。」

「燙傷是什麼意思？」

~.~.~

「你準備好來點音樂了嗎？」史蒂夫問道，雙手已經拿起黑膠唱片。

巴基兩手一拍。「準備好了！」

史蒂夫呵呵笑，把唱針放在唱片上，讓音樂播放。

「我選了一首⋯⋯一直很想和你一起聽的歌。」

小提琴的樂聲響起，史蒂夫就站在那裡，手插口袋，只是看著巴基。

**The evening breeze  
Caressed the trees, tenderly  
The trembling trees  
Embraced the breeze, tenderly**

「把我抱起來。」巴基說著，抬起手臂。

史蒂夫微笑著走向他。「為什麼？」

「我想跟你跳舞。快點。」

「可是我很不會跳。」儘管如此，史蒂夫還是把他抱起來，一隻手臂在他的尾巴下，另一隻則在他的後背。巴基的手臂繞過他的脖子。新娘抱的姿勢。

巴基不發一語，反而看著一直旋轉的唱片。史蒂夫站在木屋的中央，不知所措。

**The shore was kissed  
By sea and mist, tenderly  
I can't forget  
How two hearts met, breathlessly**

史蒂夫發現懷裡的巴基靜止不動。

「嘿。」他對著他的臉頰悄語。

巴基迅速轉過頭，把臉埋在史蒂夫的脖子裡。「讓我們輕輕搖擺吧。」

史蒂夫為他語氣裡的脆弱和期待所震撼。他開始輕緩地隨著旋律擺動，慢慢跳舞。史蒂夫抱著他的手臂收緊，把他貼近自己的胸口，幾乎是收攏在懷裡。他低下頭看，確保沒有踩到垂懸的魚鰭。他感覺到巴基的鼻子輕輕蹭著他的下巴，吸引他的注意，要求他的關注。史蒂夫聽從照辦。他把臉轉向他。巴基的手把玩著他後脖子上的頭髮。兩人呼吸著彼此的氣息，尚未接吻，只是深深凝視，望穿彼此的眼眸。

史蒂夫第一百次驚嘆：他何其幸運，竟有此際遇。與這個靈魂相遇？把這份愛擁在懷中？

有些夜晚，他懷疑這一切是否是自己他的幻想。

「我的摯愛。」巴基熱情悄語。「我的永恆。」

史蒂夫覺得自己的世界停止旋轉，聚焦於這一刻。這個彼此共享的氣息。

「我的巴基。」

**Your arms opened wide  
And closed me inside  
You took my lips  
You took my love so tenderly**

巴基的手指抓住史蒂夫的頭髮，引導他親吻他的唇。這個吻有別於他們其它的吻。這個吻意味深長。是一個諾言。一份誓約。一個承諾。

他們隨著音樂搖擺、親吻，溫柔深情。

~.~.~

史蒂夫在沙發上安頓好，巴基則躺在他身上，身體臥在他的兩腿之間。史蒂夫的筆電正在播放一部與大自然有關的紀錄片，巴基的雙手擺在史蒂夫的胸膛上。兩人呼吸一致，放鬆舒適，恬靜自然。

史蒂夫多麽不想讓這次探訪結束。

也許是爐火的霹啪聲，或是蠟燭的香氛，或是音樂在角落播放的微弱聲音，也可能是他們貼緊的身軀。史蒂夫也不確定，但他們很快便沈沈睡去。

~.~.~

史蒂夫不知道到底是什麼把他吵醒，但他聽見一陣咆哮聲。有什麼東西正在敲打木屋的牆壁。他一開始以為是木頭的吱吱聲，但那個聲音起了變化，變得⋯⋯幾乎是兇暴。太大聲。太令人心驚。

他馬上張開眼睛，內心充滿恐懼。他現在對周遭環境有所意識，最後聚焦在睡在他懷裡的巴基。

他保護性的收緊手臂。

_我是不是沒關窗戶？_

他眨了兩次眼睛，伸長脖子往大門一看，整到門彷彿即將從牆上扯開。百頁窗危險地搖晃，拍打著牆壁。水從門底滲入屋內。雨下得狂，他如果再不行動，木屋會淹水。

_靠。_

「嘿，巴基。」他輕聲地說。他不想驚擾他，卻無法抑制語氣裡的緊急。

「巴基？巴基？」

「嗯嗯⋯⋯」巴基緊緊挨近他的胸口。

「快起來，親愛的。快點。」

巴基醒過來，史蒂夫真的很想珍惜這個時刻。巴基終於在他的懷裡醒來的時刻。但不是此時，也許要留待下次。此時他的木屋彷彿快要崩塌了。

他困惑的模樣讓人愛憐，史蒂夫情不自禁對他微笑。但巴基的眼睛⋯⋯神情逐漸改變，從惺忪睡眼到一頭霧水到驚愕失色。

「我們⋯⋯我們睡了多久？」他問道，身體顫抖。

史蒂夫抬起身，雙臂抱著巴基，小心不讓他從沙發上摔下去。他查看手機。「過午夜了。」

巴基臉上血色盡失。

「沒事的，巴基。你先待著，我去——」

「是父親。這是父親的作為。」

史蒂夫頓了頓，坐了起來。他絕對沒有預料會是這樣。「什麼？」

巴基環顧四周，閉上眼睛。他動也不動，一秒鐘後張開眼睛。「我可以感應到他。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，這只是一場暴風雨而已。」

巴基用力抓住他的肩膀，指甲崁進他的血肉，但史蒂夫掩藏那份痛楚。

「我該回去了！我該回去了！」

史蒂夫皺眉。「不行，我現在不能讓你到外頭去。我們先等到暴風雨停息——」

「你不明白！我已經出來好一陣子了。這是他幹的。他在興風作浪。」巴基的聲音顫抖，史蒂夫一點也不喜歡這樣。

「嘿，巴基。冷靜點——」他伸手想要觸碰他的臉頰和雙手，但巴基從他身邊滑開，撞擊盜地板。「巴基！」

「我該回去了。」他攀爬繞過茶几。史蒂夫的心都碎了。他於是馬上從沙發上下來，一舉把他抱在懷裡。

「放開我，史蒂夫！」

「我不會讓你一個人到外頭去的。」

巴基再次抓住他的肩膀。「我如果不回去的話——」

「我不會讓他傷害你的！」史蒂夫憤怒坦言，終於道出對他父親的害怕。

巴基的表情「他絕對不會傷害我的。永遠都不會。可是我如果不在的話，他會傷害人的，而且⋯⋯」

史蒂夫輕吻他的額頭，一次、兩次，注視著他的眼睛。「什麼？」

「他如果知道你的事⋯⋯現在⋯⋯在這裡⋯⋯和我在一起⋯⋯不把你和你的家淹沒，他是不會善罷甘休的。我死也不會讓這種事發生的。」

他們凝視彼此太久了。兩人都堅持站穩自己的立場。史蒂夫努力不去思考巴基的話。他的承諾。對他的意義。多麽真實。多麽決絕。

一陣雷聲巨響，海浪拍打岸邊的聲音清晰響亮，讓他們中斷眼神接觸，看著木屋大門。

「史蒂夫。」巴基哀求道。「把門打開，看看大海，你就會明白了。」

史蒂夫回頭看了看巴基，才點點頭，往大門走去，手臂依舊緊緊地抱著巴基。巴基伸手把門打開，才又把手收回，圈住史蒂夫的脖子。

史蒂夫倒抽一口氣。天空既紫又紅。兩個美麗悅目的顏色如今不再動人。天空看來即將墜落，淹沒在滔滔巨浪中。還是海水⋯⋯說到打雷閃電，一般都會抬頭看，但史蒂夫卻看著海水，彷彿雷光來自下方。來自深海，破水而出。電擊海水，照亮海底的一切。

可是除了眼前的可怖景象，史蒂夫還是甚麼也看不見。海浪越升越高，挑戰天空，準備摧毀一切。就連雲朵都散開，想要逃離底下正在醞釀的災難。

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「我不能讓你一個人去。」

「什麼？不行！」巴基掙扎著，想要從他的懷中掙脫，但史蒂夫緊緊抱住他。

「這樣太危險了！」

「那裡是我的家！」

他們的呼吸急促，巴基靠過去用自己的額頭抵著史蒂夫的額頭。「我會沒事的。我只要回到他身邊，一切就會停止。我答應你。想想那些船。在海上的人類⋯⋯」

史蒂夫為他感到擔憂害怕，全身發抖。巴基緊緊抱著他，一隻手放在他的心臟處。「冷靜點。冷靜點。」

「至少讓我把你帶到沙灘上。」

「史蒂夫，不行——」

「這樣比較快。」

巴基拉開距離，端詳著史蒂夫的臉。

史蒂夫全神貫注地凝望著他，記住那雙眼睛的每一個顏色、每一種情緒。萬一這是最後一次呢？萬一⋯⋯

「好嗎？」史蒂夫試圖微笑，卻無法牽動嘴唇。

巴基點點頭，一路抓住往沙灘跑去的史蒂夫。當他們靠近水域的時候，史蒂夫的心臟狂跳。一切近看更顯得不祥。他無法想像讓巴基單獨面對這一切。

但他必須相信他。

巴基把臉轉過來，最後一次親吻他。匆匆即逝。巴基甚至不讓他把自己放在地上，從他懷裡跳下，躍入水中。

史蒂夫無助地看著風暴開始破壞一切。大海想要逃離原處，想要飛走與天空對抗。

他慢慢地倒著往回走。希望著。祈禱著。巴基會回到他身邊身邊。

他若沒回來，史蒂夫會豪不猶豫地去找他。

管它什麼後果。


End file.
